Phantom Troupe Cafe
by Top Secret Magician
Summary: Welcome to Phantom Troupe Cafe! This is a cafe consisted of two groups; the Spiders and the Hunters. A cafe run by Kuroro where waiters and waitresses cosplay and perform dares made by the customers; the reviewers! Come in and sip a cup of coffee as you watch the workers do your dares! (Contains: 1 Prologue, 1 Notice Note, 3 Chapters)
1. Prologue: Welcome!

**Phantom Troupe Café**

**Author's Note:**

**So this is a café where Gon's crew, the Phantom Troupe, and some other characters act as waiters and waitresses in the café Kuroro owns: **_**Phantom Troupe Café. **_**You can visit the café and drop in dare by reviewing, and it can be anything! A cosplay dare, sure! You can even order a drink, and I'll type your names down as the customers. Also, other HxH characters will be coming out as customers as well. Ex) Milluki, Meruem, Melody. In fact, Meruem comes out in this chapter;)**

**Notice:**

_**Phantom Troupe Café **_**is one café, but it consisted of two groups; the Spiders, and the Hunters.**

**The Spiders:**

**Kuroro (owner), Machi, Kalluto, Phinks, Feitan, Shizuku, Shalnark, Bonolenov, Coltopi, Franklin, Pakunoda, Ubogin, and Nobugana.**

**The Hunters:**

**Gon, Killua, Kurapika, Leorio, Pokkle, Ponzu, Hisoka, Illumi, Alluka, Hanzo, and Komugi.**

**The Spiders' Café uniform:**

**Males – black dress shirt and black waiter pants with a white below-waist apron.**

**Females – black dress shirt and a black waiter dress with a white below-waist apron.**

**The Hunters' Café uniform:**

**Males – white dress shirt and black waiter pants with a black below-waist apron.**

**Females – white dress shirt and a black waiter dress with a black below-waist apron.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Hunter x Hunter, Levi from **_**Attack of Titans,**_** or Rokudo Mukuro's awesome character song, Kufufu no Fu, from **_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**_** I own nothing, really.**

**Story:**

**Prologue: Welcome to Phantom Troupe Café!**

"A cosplay dare for Hunter Kurapika, please!" A customer squealed as she waved the written dare and a ten dollar bill.

Kurapika smiled kindly as he approached the blushing customer, and took her offers.

"A…" He glanced at the note. "Cat cosplay, coming right up."

It was a dare he received very often, and he was used to it.

"Your choice of cat will be?" He asked.

"A white Persian thanks!" The customer beamed.

"Very well." Kurapika bowed politely and shot her a kind smile. "Thank you for ordering, and welcome to _Phantom Troupe Café,_ ma'am."

Placing a light kiss on the customer's hand for service, he left to do his job.

Flustered, the customer made a mental note to add a tip.

**xXx**

"The service is great here!" A customer squealed.

"And the workers are so pretty and handsome!" Her friend gushed.

They both glanced at Leorio.

"Except maybe him."

"I heard that, ladies!" Leorio called out with a grin.

The customers all giggled as a few fawned over the funny man.

"Hunter Gon?" A customer timidly held her hand up.

"Yes, pretty nee-san?" The young waiter ran up to her with a beam.

"Could you kiss Hunter Killua on the cheek?" The customer shyly asked.

"Of course!" Gon chirped. "Ne, Killua!"

"Yeah?" Killua called back as he trotted towards his friend.

Gon swiftly pecked the boy's cheek, and the customer almost died of the cuteness.

"Wha- What the hell?!" Killua blushed beet red.

"A dare." Gon laughed. He turned to the fangirling customer. "Thank you, and welcome to _Phantom Troupe Café!"_

Killua grinned at her as well.

**xXx**

"Spider Machi?" A customer called excitedly.

"Yes?" The waitress answered as she appeared next to her, as cool as ever.

"Could you stuff a chocolate cake into Hunter Hanzo's face?"

Machi glanced at the annoying bald waiter.

She wasn't so fond of him. He called himself a ninja, which greatly irritated the kunoichi-born girl.

"Sure." Machi smirked.

Taking the chocolate cake from Hunter Alluka's tray and ignoring his small cry of 'Are? **(****A/N:**** pronounced in Japanese style)**', she tapped Hanzo's shoulder.

"What?" The ninja waiter frowned, and Machi slammed the pastry into his face.

Dusting her hands, she walked off to another customer, leaving him shocked.

"A dare." She remarked blankly.

But inside, she was glad.

**xXx**

"Illu-nii…" Small Alluka pulled on his brother's waiter apron. "Machi-nee took my chocolate cake." The young waiter pouted.

"That's what happens, Allu." Illumi replied in a monotone. "Go get a new one."

Puffing out his cheeks cutely, Alluka ran to do as his brother had said.

Illumi barely had the time to sigh when a customer called for his attention.

"Yes?" He said with a blank look.

"Could you pat Spider Kalluto's head?" The customer breathed out, barely containing her excitement.

With a short nod, Illumi did as she wished.

"I-Illumi-nii-sama?" Kalluto looked confused when his brother patted his head twice.

"Dare." Was Illumi's short reply, but he was quite satisfied he could have created a small brotherly bond with an excuse.

He turned to walk away, when he caught Killua and Alluka staring at him.

"Want me to pat you too, Killu?" He cocked his head.

"What- No!" His brother hissed, flustered.

He brought his arms around Alluka defensively, and Illumi almost chuckled.

His brothers were too cute.

**xXx**

"Spider Pakunoda, could you please shut Nobugana up?" A customer grinned.

"If you wish." Pakunoda shrugged casually as she hit the talkative samurai waiter's head and knocked him out.

Ubogin, who had been watching, roared out laughing.

**xXx**

Bonolenov and Coltopi shared each other a look at the odd dare their customers had given them.

Wear a maid dress?

Wow, weren't they lucky.

**xXx**

"No." Feitan hissed at the customer's request.

Phinks, on the other hand, busted out laughing.

"Will do, miss!" He gave their customer a mock salute as he turned to his smaller friend.

"_No."_ Feitan repeated with a frown.

"Should I call Dancho?" Phinks cocked his eyebr…ow-less eyebrow, referring to Kuroro, the owner of this café.

Feitan stiffened.

"**Fine."** He spat out.

He shot their customer a glare, but she only squealed at his cool punk attitude.

Muttering curses, he snatched the cosplay clothes Phinks was giving him with a snicker, and he shut himself up in the changing room.

Seriously!

Why did everybody keep insisting him to cosplay as Levi from _Attack of Titans? _Levi when he was in his _'Cleaning Mode'?_

Feitan grumbled to himself as he switched his black skull mask with a white one.

He'll have to feather dust the windows… Again.

**xXx**

"Spider Franklin, please read Spider Shizuku a story book!"

Franklin blinked at the customer's dare, but did so anyway.

He sat next to Shizuku.

"Franklin?" She blinked at him.

"I'll read you a story book." He added, "It's a dare."

Nodding, Shizuku handed him a book, and Franklin stared at it.

Beauty and the Beast?

Franklin shot Shizuku a weird look. But he shrugged and opened the book.

"Err… Once upon a time…?"

**xXx**

"Hunter Pokkle, you may kiss Hunter Ponzu!" A customer announced her dare dramatically.

The two blushed, but Pokkle soon sighed and performed the dare.

The squeals they earned were deafening.

**xXx**

"You wanted to dare me?" Shalnark grinned at the two customers.

"Yes!" Once of the two gushed. "We dare you to _not _smile for ten minutes!"

The other customer giggled.

"Your wish is my command." Shalnark laughed. After checking his watch, his smile dropped at once as all traces of cheeriness disappeared from his face.

The two poor customers shot each other nervous looks.

They immediately regretted their dare as Shalnark stared at them with a cold, blank look.

This was going to be a _long_ ten minutes…

**xXx**

"Yah~ Ladies." Hisoka grinned slyly at the group of customers at Table Four.

"We have a dare for you." One of them smiled shyly.

"Proceed." Hisoka waved his hand like how a magician would.

Giggling, another girl said,

"Please mimic Hunter Illumi and do the samba!"

Hiso blinked, then laughed.

"Of course, my princesses."

"Thank you!" Another gushed.

"My pleasure." Hisoka smirked.

Then he stilled his face and looked at them emotionlessly.

"Would you like to order?" He spoke blankly, perfecting Illumi.

His customers gawked before busting out laughing.

"Kufufu~ Kufufu~ Kufufu no fu~" Hisoka sang in a monotone as he did a samba, which got the girls laughing even harder. The singing was an extra service.

Hisoka's lips twitched, wanting to join their laughing, when he saw Illumi shoot him a dirty look.

But he managed to keep a straight face.

**xXx**

Meruem glanced around the café he was sitting in.

Why was he here in the first place, anyway?

He frowned to himself and was about to leave, when a waitress stood at his table.

"U-um, m-may I take your order?" She stuttered, shyly fidgeting with her fingers.

Meruem stared at the white haired girl with pretty teal eyes, and slumped back into his seat as he tried to fight his blush.

Maybe he'd stay for a moment after all.

**xXx**

_Ring~_

"Oh?" Kuroro, the café owner, glanced up at the door to see you and your friends **(****A/N:**** Yes, it's you! Imagine **_**you're**_** entering the café.)**,

Even from a single glance he could tell it was your first time here.

Smiling kindly, he faced you.

"Welcome to _Phantom Troupe Café."_ He chuckled. "I am Kuroro Lucifer, the owner." He bowed with a twinkle of mirth. "Please take your seats and order a drink. Also," He paused and shot you a grin. "We would appreciate it if you dropped in a dare. Thank you, and enjoy."

**A/N:**

**Should I continue? Please drop in a dare by reviewing! R&R!**

**TSM, OUT!**


	2. Chapter One: Spiders

**Phantom Troupe Café**

**Author's Note:**

**Heya! **_**Phantom Troupe Café**_** here!**

**First of all, WOW. I really did not expect so much reviews… I was actually planning to write chapter one next week or something, but, wowwww… I got like, fifteen reviews with TONS of dares…. Thank you so much! Lol Love you awesome guys:) Your replies will be at the bottom of this chapter! Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint, and enjoy!**

**Notice:**

**I hope you all remember whose waiter and waitress in what group, and what uniform they wear..! A mental image, you know?**

**Oh, and I'll be updating chapter two next Friday, Saturday, or Sunday… Sorry, I'm really busy…:(**

**PS. I almost forgot – I'm not sure of your genders so I put you all up as 'Miss'es;) If you're male, please mention it in your review next time!**

**OOC-NESS! EXTREMELY LONG!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Hunter x Hunter or any other things that might shout to you: "NOT TSM'S PROPERTY!"**

**Story:**

**Chapter One: Spiders For the Main Event**

* * *

Kurapika was _not_ happy. _Not _happy at all.

"Why do I have to wear this…" He groaned as he shot his cosplay clothes a grimace.

He was wearing a cute sleeveless white shirt that had a black sailor collar attached to it, accompanied by a yellow ribbon. It was quite short, and it showed part of Kurapika's flat pale stomach. His short hot pants were black, and had a yellow belt with a leather accessory hanging on the left. He had black arm bands that came up to his elbows and flowed to half of his hands, and the sorts of socks he wore were also black. They ended just beneath his knees and they lagged just below his white shoes so that it made it quite difficult for him to walk.

"Why?" He asked his clothes again.

"Because one, it's your job since a customer requested you, and two, because it looks good on you."

Kurapika growled when he heard the voice, and he turned around to see _him._

_Him,_ the cause of all his misery. _Him,_ the owner of this stupid café.

"_I'll kill you." _

"Yes yes, as if I don't hear that every day." Kuroro waved his employee's threat away with ease. "I thought you were smarter than talking to your clothes, Kurapika. It won't talk back to you, you know."

"I _know_ that, Spider. Shut up!" Kurapika frowned. His eyes were blazing red, but the blue contacts were hiding it.

"Careful there. Your eyes are starting to look purple." Kuroro warned him. "And really, now. Is that the proper way to talk to your boss?"

"You're not my 'boss'." Kurapika wrinkled his nose.

"Oh really?" His boss raised an eyebrow.

"…Fine." Kurapika grunted out exasperatedly.

Kuroro chuckled.

"Anyway," He glanced at Kurapika up and down. "The Kagamine Rin outfit really looks good on you." He eyed Kurapika's blonde head, and frowned. "Except one thing."

Rummaging through a cosplay drawer, Kuroro pulled out a white head band that had a white ribbon on the top. He held it up.

"This." Smirking, he made a move to place the head band on Kurapika's head.

"He-hey- What-"

"Hold still."

Kuroro's voice was so stern and commanding, that Kurapika had no choice but to do as he was told. A blush inched up to his face when he came face to face to the man's broad chest as he adjusted the head band on his head, and Kurapika casted his eyes down in embarrassment.

Suddenly, the door opened.

"Ugh, I've never thought the day I'd cosplay would co-" Killua stared at the scene in front of him.

Kurapika was hugging onto Kuroro's chest as the man patted his hair – or so that's what it looked like to Killua.

"Ki-Killua!" Kurapika flushed a deep red. "This isn't what-"

"Sorry!" Killua yelled as he shut the Changing Room door, blushing lightly.

Kurapika gaped at the door and then glared at Kuroro, who merely grinned.

"There we go." As if nothing had happened, Kuroro took a step back to admire the Kagamine Kurapika. "Perfect."

Still blushing, Kurapika grunted and pushed Kuroro out of way as he stomped outside to see Miss XxJigoku-no-HanaxX, the Rin cosplay darer, and to serve customers. But just before he left, he murmured,

"…Thank you."

Kuroro blinked as he watched his favorite employee trot away, and laughed.

"You're welcome." He smiled to himself.

**xXx**

"…What?" Killua stared at the customer in front of him.

The customer giggled.

"I said, could you dress up in a midriff bare panther cosplay with a bell, collar, cat ears, tail, and paws and go propose to Hisoka?"

"Mi-midriff… Hi..soka…" Killua looked dazed and absolutely frightened. "I'm so sorry, Miss Akira, but could you give your dare another thought?" Killua almost pleaded desperately.

The customer glanced at her friend, SoraNanae, who shook her head. She faced Killua again.

"Sorry, Hunter Killua…"

Her friend gave him an apologetic smile, and said,

"I'm not this mean to you, usually, but a like a good humor too, so…" She trailed off, biting her lip. "Sorry."

"No…" Killua sighed as his shoulders slumped. "I..it's okay...nee-sans…" He shuffled his feet. "One cosplay dare, coming right up."

"Thanks Hunter Killua!" Akira waved at the boy, her silver white hair bouncing up and down.

'_This had better earn a big tip.' _Killua thought to himself as he walked towards the Changing Room.

Grumbling, he flung the door open.

"Ugh, I've never thought the day I'd cosplay would co-" Killua stared at the scene in front of him.

Kurapika was hugging onto Kuroro's chest as the man patted his hair – or so that's what it looked like to Killua.

"Ki-Killua!" Kurapika flushed a deep red. "This isn't what-"

"Sorry!" Killua yelled as he shut the Changing Room door, blushing lightly. He leaned against the wall next to the door with wide eyes as he thought, _'Kuroro and Kurapika are… Are they _together?!' But he brushed the thought away when Kurapika stomped out the door.

Kurapika paused when he saw Killua.

"Uh… About that…" Killua drawled uneasily.

"H..he was…helping..me with my cosplay." Kurapika coughed, a dust of red on his cheeks.

"Sorry."

"There's nothing to apologize for." With that said, Kurapika smiled and awkwardly walked towards the tables.

"Yeah…" Killua scratched his head.

"Oh?"

Killua turned to see Kuroro looking at him.

"Have you come to cosplay? Do you need any help?"

"Wha- No! No." Killua suppressed a shudder as he rushed into the Changing Room, locking himself up.

Kuroro blinked at the closed door.

"Okay…?"

Inside the Changing Room, Killua scrambled to look for his ordered cosplay clothes.

"Where is the damn thing…" He grumbled. "Aha!" He pulled out a silver white midriff bare panther cosplay and pulled out a blue bell, a white collar, silver white cat ears and a tail. He sighed at the sight of it as he started to undress and put it on.

Minutes later, he stepped out of the room in his new attire and searched the café for Hisoka.

Akira winked at him as he passed by and SoraNanae giggled.

Rolling his eyes, he winked back at the two, who busted out laughing at the service with a blush and started adding more to his tip.

"Oh my god, you looks so cute, Kurapika!" A customer squealed.

"Uh, thank you, Miss XxJigoku-no-HanaxX."

"Hey Kurapika." Killua grinned as he passed by the boy.

Kurapika bit his lip when he saw what Killua was wearing, but he politely nodded back instead of laughing out loud.

"Nice cosplay." He managed out, glancing at Killua's milky white legs – they were even paler than his – and fighting an oncoming laugh.

Killua frowned and stuck his tongue out him.

While he searched for the clown, Killua saw his brother, Alluka, who was holding a tray full of roses.

'_Might as well do this right…' _He picked up a random rose as Alluka passed him by. "Thanks Alluka."

"Are?" Alluka blinked at him, but Killua was already walking away.

Pouting, Alluka ran off to Illumi who was receiving a dare from a customer.

"Give Hisoka an intimate rub-back?" Illumi repeated the customer's dare, and with a sigh, he spoke, "Yes, Miss TheChainUser."

"Illu-nii!"

Illumi looked down to see Alluka pulling at his legs…again.

"Allu." He blinked at his younger brother, wondering what was wrong _this_ time.

"Killu-nii took one of my roses!"

"…" All Illumi could do was stare at the pouting boy and sigh.

And Hisoka said _he_ had a serious brother complex.

'_Uh oh.' _Killua mentally grimaced when he spotted Hisoka, and walked towards the clown.

"Hm~?" Hisoka raised his eyebrows when he spotted the boy, and eyed him up and down. "Nice cosplay, my ripening fruit."

Killua shuddered.

Unlike Kurapika, when Hisoka said the words, Killua felt the urgent need to run away.

"Um… Hisoka… Uhh…" Killua fidgeted with his fingers as he stared at the ground. Finally mustering up all the courage he had, he got on his knees. "…Will you marry me?" He held up the single rose he had stole- uh, Alluka had, er, 'given' him.

Hisoka stared at the boy as did other customers nearby.

'_Fuck no fuck no fuck no fuck no-' _Killua mentally repeated the words, cursing.

Hisoka busted out laughing.

"A dare, I see?" He said through giggles.

Now that he had done his job, Killua got up to his feet with a grunt.

"Hiyah!"

Everyone stared as the boy in green slapped Hisoka in the face.

Silence.

"Uh, sorry Hisoka…" Gon nervously fiddled with the hem of his shirt. "That was a dare from Miss Sweet Candy180."

He glanced back at the customer who had her head on the table, pounding her fists as she laughed. He turned back to Hisoka.

"Sorry…" But to his surprise – or was it not a surprise? – Hisoka laughed even harder.

"Ahh…"

Gon and Killua widened their eyes as they saw Hisoka hug himself, trying to calm himself down.

"You two boys are…exciting me…" He giggled.

But before he could say more, Illumi appeared and placed a hand on his psycho friend's shoulder.

"Hisoka."

Said clown glanced at his friend and soon calmed himself. He straightened.

"Illumi." He nodded.

"I have a dare to accomplish." Illumi blinked owlishly. "Turn around."

"A dare to me?" Hisoka looked surprised. "Hm~ I wonder why everyone's placing me as their dare targets- Ahh~"

Gon and Killua jolted when the clown hummed in pleasure, and they turned to see Illumi rubbing Hisoka's back intimately.

"Hmm~" Hisoka purred as Illumi did his dare. "You know, you should do this often."

"Shut up." His friend replied in a monotone.

Gon and Killua stared at the scene in horror, and in no time, bolted away. _Far_ away from those two men.

"Isn't this a nice café, Miss bloodydarkangel?"

"Yes, it is! We should come here often, Miss Misaki-Sempai."

The two boys passed by five customers as they ran away, and the five blinked at them in surprise.

"An interesting café." One of the customers nodded.

"Will you be daring, Miss XxLuckyfourleafCloverxX?"

"Oh, maybe later, Miss a." The customer replied. "Will you be daring?"

"Well, actually, yes." a smiled as she turned to call for a certain blonde "Hunter Kurapika?"

"Yes, miss?" The blonde appeared next to her, still in his Rin cosplay.

"I would like to give you a dare." a turned to the fifth customer of their group, and asked, "What should I dare him to do, Miss Guest?"

"Mm… How about he does the samba like how Hunter Hisoka did last time?" The fifth customer suggested. "And I'll dare Spider Kuroro to do a samba as well."

"Brilliant!" a beamed at Kurapika, who felt like slapping his head.

Do a samba.

With his worst mortal enemy.

Great.

Just great.

But instead, Kurapika forced a smile.

"Of course, ladies."

"Spider Kuroro?" Guest called out.

The man walked towards their table.

"Yes?" He smiled.

"Kyaaa!" The customer squealed as she blushed. "Um, could you do the samba with Hunter Kurapika over here?"

Kuroro glanced at the blonde boy who looked back at him glumly. He faced his customer again.

"Of course. It would be my pleasure." He smirked.

The glare Kuroro received couldn't have been more intense.

**xXx**

"Spider Machi?" A customer raised her hand with a calm smile.

"Yes?" Machi was as cool as always.

"Can I please dare you to hug Spider Kalluto and call him your brother?"

Machi raised an eyebrow at the customer who was softly giggling to herself.

"Sure…" Machi turned to look at Kalluto. "Kalluto."

"Yes, Machi-sama?" The small polite boy walked towards them. "You called?"

"Miss…" Machi glanced at her customer.

"Leia." Leia informed her.

"Miss Leia wants me to hug you and call you my brother as a dare. So come here, Otouto."

"O-oh…" Kalluto blinked before hesitantly facing Machi.

Machi hugged the little boy, making Leia giggle again.

"Oh, and do you know where Hunter Gon is? I have another dare for him."

"Hm." Machi glanced around the café as she let the slightly blushing Kalluto go. "Oh. There he is." She grabbed the fleeing Gon by the back of his collar as he whizzed past her.

"Ack?" The boy cried.

"Gon!" Killua skidded to a stop as well.

"Calm down, Miss Leia has a dare for you." Machi rolled her eyes as she gave a short but polite nod at the said customer and walked away.

Kalluto also bowed and left when a customer called for him.

"Hunter Killua, could you please come here, too?"

Killua stared at the customer as she called for him as well. She was the customer who had called for Kalluto.

"Um, sure, nee-san." Giving Gon a worried glance, Killua walked towards the table his brother was already at.

"So… You wanted to dare me, pretty nee-san?" Gon smiled up at Leia.

"Yes." The customer spoke with a smile. "I want you to dress up like a cute little puppy and let me pat you on the head."

"Oh. Okay, pretty nee-san!" With a grin, Gon skipped away to dress up.

"Hunter Gon is so cute!" Leia giggled to herself. She waved at a nearby waiter, who turned put to be Hisoka. "I would like to order a strawberry shortcake with a hot cup of cappuccino, please." She grinned.

"Coming right up, miss." Hisoka smirked.

As he walked away towards the counter to drop in the order, he passed by Gon who was wearing a puppy suit, and grinned.

"Yah~ Gon."

"Hi-Hisoka!" Gon jumped in surprise.

"A dog cosplay, hm?" Hisoka glanced at the boy's face. "Hold on…" He rummaged around his pocket and pulled out a box of face paint. Picking up the brown paint and a paint brush, he dipped the brush into the paint, and painted on Gon's face.

"Wha-"

"I'm just painting a nose and some dog whiskers." Hisoka replied as he carefully and swiftly did his job. "There we go!" He beamed at his masterpiece.

Gon looked at the mirror next to him, and blinked in surprise.

Hisoka had done a good job.

He was a master at face painting! Well, no surprises there…

Gon glanced at the face paint on Hisoka's face before smiling.

"Thanks Hisoka!"

"Anything for you, Gon." Hisoka chuckled.

The two parted ways.

"Ta-da!" Gon beamed at Leia as he came back, wearing a cute brown puppy suit with ears and a tail. His hands and feet were covered in brown paws, and he had a dog nose and whiskers face painted on his face.

"You're so cute!" Leia squealed. She patted him on the head in delight.

"Woof!" Gon laughed.

Leia nearly fainted of the cuteness.

"Your order, ma'am?" Hisoka drawled as he held up a strawberry shortcake and a cup of cappuccino.

"Wow, that was fast." Leia commented, and Hisoka winked. "Thanks guys!"

"My pleasure." Hisoka chuckled while Gon said,

"No problem, pretty nee-san!"

Hisoka bowed like a magician while Gon waved, and the two walked away…only to be called by a different customer.

"Hunter Gon and Hisoka?"

"Yes, miss?" Both replied in unison.

"I have a dare for Gon!" The customer spoke.

"Ah! Miss TheChainUser~" Hisoka acknowledged.

Illumi had told the name of the customer who had dared him to give Hisoka an intimate rub back.

"Hello!" TheChainUser grinned. "So! I dare Gon to sit on Hisoka's lap for a full ten minutes!"

Gon's jaw dropped while Hisoka slyly smiled.

"Well, Apple-chan?" He took the boy's waist as he sat besides TheChainUser.

"Urgh…" Gon whined in despair.

This was going to be a long ten minutes.

**xXx**

"No!" Kurapika stared at his customer in horror. "No, Miss xxfeichixx, no, please, no!"

Killua, who had been passing by, stared at his older friend who was practically begging. He exchanged looks with Kalluto, who was holding his hand.

They had received a dare from Miss Neko-chan405 a few minutes before, and her dare was that Kalluto had to follow Killua everywhere he went while holding hands.

"No, please…" Kurapika was close to sobbing.

His customer, xxfeichixx, was biting her lips, looking apologetic.

"Sorry, Hunter Kurapika. I'll put in a load of tips."

Trembling, Kurapika slumped his shoulders.

"I…guess I have no choice." His voice was hollow.

Killua, Kalluto, and xxfeichixx watched as Kurapika walked away.

Almost ten minutes later, Kurapika returned, and by then, Killua and Kalluto had strolled somewhere else.

"S-so you want me to feed some sweets to customer Meruem, is that correct, ma'am?" Komugi was standing in front of xxfeichixx, repeating her dare.

"Yep!" xxfeichixx smiled. "I saw you two yesterday – you guys were so cute!"

"O-oh." The shy girl blushed as she scratched the back of her head. "T-thank you, miss." She bowed and hurried away.

Xxfeichixx turned to see a glum and terrified Kurapika, holding a giant tarantula in his left hand.

"Okay, so pet the spider for five minutes!" xxfeichixx beamed at him.

Kurapika's right hand twitched as he fought the urge to kill the damn spider, so she quickly added,

"And you can't kill the spider!"

Poor Kurapika had to pat the spider with shaky hands as sweat dropped down his face.

"Look what we've got here." A voice drawled, and Kurapika felt like killing the spider, killing the Spider, and then killing himself. "Blondie here is holding a spider!"

Kurapika glared at Phinks.

"Go. _Away."_ He hissed out dangerously, his red eyes shining even redder than before.

"O-okay, okay, jeez…" Phinks sweatdropped as he held his hands up defensively. "Man, don't get your panties in a bunch…"

He turned to walk away, and spotted Hisoka, Machi, Leorio, and Feitan all standing around a table.

"Hey guys, what are you all doing here?" Phinks raised an eyebrow-less eyebrow at Leorio, because Leorio so did not belong in this group.

"Oh, good. The idiot's here too." Machi commented.

"What was that?" Phinks snapped.

"Now now, please calm down." The customer at their table smiled. "Since you're is here, I'll give you a dare too! I want to see you in a geisha kimono and makeup."

Phinks blinked dubiously at the customer.

"_Huh?"_

"Oi, I've got it worse than you." Leorio grumbled out. "I have to wear a Superman costume and sing One Direction's _One Way or Another._ But since Miss indraniFOREVER insisted…"

Phinks stared at the man before letting out a 'pfft'.

"Shut up, Pharaoh." Feitan glared murderously at his friend.

Phinks glanced at the others for an explanation.

As one, they whispered,

"He has to wear a bunny girl costume."

"Ah…" Phinks nodded in understanding as he sweatdropped.

"I have the worst dare of all." Machi glared at Hisoka. "That idiot has to kiss my hand."

Hisoka laughed in delight, and the others pitied Machi greatly – except maybe Feitan.

"Well then." Hisoka took indraniFOREVER's hand, and kissed it. "Thank you for your dares, miss."

indraniFOREVER squealed.

Hisoka turned to Machi, who glared at him, and smirked. Taking her hand, he placed a kiss on it.

Machi pulled her hand back away as soon as he did, and rushed to the bathroom, muttering things like 'scrubbing her hand clean until it bled' and 'washing her hand with peroxide every minute or so'.

"Cute." Hisoka snickered, and the three boys stared at him. Hisoka blinked. "What?"

"I think I should be getting my costume now…" With a cough, Leorio dashed into the Changing Room.

Feitan and Phinks grumbled to themselves as they walked towards the Changing Room as well.

Hisoka blinked again. He turned to indraniFOREVER.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"Oh, _Hisoka."_ His customer sighed.

**xXx**

"Pfft!" Kurapika covered his mouth as a laugh threatened to escape.

He had just received the best dare ever, and he was having a hard time maintaining his polite posture.

"Hm? You seem happy, Kurapika." Kuroro mused as he approached the boy, and almost immediately, Kurapika punched his face.

Shocked, Kuroro froze, rooted in his spot, but Kurapika wasn't done yet. He kicked the place where the sun didn't shine, and Kuroro doubled over.

"Ku..rapika…" Kuroro's voice was strained. "What…is the meaning…of this…?!"

Kurapika snickered uncharacteristically as he took photos of the man on the ground.

"A dare from the kind Miss Pika Yuhi-chan." Kurapika said sweetly. "It was a dare, I had no choice, _boss."_ The last word was said mockingly.

"I'm..going to…_kill_ you…"

"Yes, as if I don't hear that every day." Kurapika copied Kuroro's words.

He took his smart phone out and started posting the pictures up on Facebook.

"Ah, sweet revenge." He smiled when he was done.

**xXx**

Machi smirked at the scene in front of her.

Currently, Feitan was wearing a black bunny girl costume with black net stockings, black boots, white gloves, a white collar with a black bow tie, and white bunny ears.

It looked surprising good on him, actually, with is pale complexion and whatnot.

Except his face.

Feitan scowled as he glared at his costume, and Phinks roared in laughter.

"I don't think you're in the state to be laughing either, idiot." It was Machi who commented this, and Phinks chocked as he growled at what he was wearing.

Phinks was wearing a terrible shade of hot pink geisha kimono that had yellow flowers, and his face was ghost white – even whiter than Feitan. His lips were covered in bright red lipstick while his eyes were black due to the black mascara and eyeliner. In his hair was a flower pin in the same color of his kimono, and he looked horrible.

Feitan sniggered.

"Ugh, this feels weird." Leorio spoke as he trotted towards the table they were all surrounding, wearing his Superman costume.

Machi thought he looked quite silly.

Clearing his throat and trying to ignore the stares he was getting, Leorio faced indraniFOREVER and started to sing,

"_One way or another I'm gonna find ya  
I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha  
One way or another I'm gonna win ya  
I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha"_

He did a bad imitation of Harry's voice and then switched to Zayn's voice – or so he thought he switched to Zayn's voice.

The others all grimaced.

"_One way or another I'm gonna see ya  
I'm gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha  
One day, maybe next week  
I'm gonna meetcha, I'm gonna meetcha, I'll meetcha"_

He switched to Niall's voice.

"_I will drive past your house  
And if the lights are all down  
I'll see who's around_  
_Let's go!"_

Machi scowled when Leorio sang the 'let's go' part, because that was _not_ a mimic Louis's voice, she repeats, it was _not. _Her scowl turned into a thin line of disgust when Leorio turned to Liam's voice.

"_One way or another I'm gonna find ya  
I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha  
One way or another I'm gonna win ya  
I'll getcha, I'll getcha"_

Back to the not-so-Louis voice.

"_One way or another I'm gonna see ya  
I'm gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha  
One day, maybe next week  
I'm gonna meetcha, I'll meetcha"_

And there he goes singing Zayn again.

"_And if the lights are all out  
I'll follow your bus downtown  
See who's hanging out"_

The not-so-Louis sang:

"_One, two, three, four"_

He then used his usual voice to sing the 'all' part.

"_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na Na"_

Louis's voice wasn't as high pitched as that!

"_I wanna hold you  
Wanna hold you tight,  
I wanna hold you,  
wanna hold you tight  
I wanna hold you,  
wanna hold you tight  
Yeah we kick  
right  
through the night"_

He was getting better at Harry's part, though…

"_I wanna hold you  
Wanna hold you tight,  
I wanna hold you,  
wanna hold you tight  
I wanna hold you,  
wanna hold you tight  
Yeah teenage kicks right  
through the night_

_One way or another I'm gonna see ya  
I'm gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha  
One way or another I'm gonna win ya  
I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha"_

Liam's part:

"_One way or another I'm gonna see ya  
I'm gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha  
One way or another I'm gonna win ya  
I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha"_

And finally, the song ended with Harry's part:

"_One way or another I'm gonna see ya  
I'm gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha  
One way or another I'm gonna win ya  
I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha_

_One way or another"_

Everyone glanced at each other when Leorio finished his song.

indraniFOREVER clapped her hands and Hisoka kindly joined her.

"That was terrible." Phinks facepalmed, gagging.

Machi nodded in agreement while Feitan didn't give a crap.

"I think it was okay, actually." indraniFOREVER beamed. "Thanks, Hunter Leorio!"

"Er…" Leorio scratched his head. "No problem…I guess."

Hisoka chuckled.

Now Machi wasn't a fan of One Direction – she was more of the rock type – but if she was, she didn't she'd appreciate Leorio. But then again, maybe that was just her personality. She shrugged.

"Oi." Everyone turned to look at Killua, who was calling for them. Next to him stood Kalluto, holding his hand.

If anybody found that odd, they didn't say anything. Probably a dare.

"A customer wants Machi, old man, and Hisoka for a dare." Killua grumbled out.

The three called workers glanced at each other before following Killua to a table.

"I'm not an 'old man', brat." Leorio muttered to Killua, who only shrugged.

They arrived at the table where a customer was sitting.

Illumi was standing next to her.

"Okay. So I want all five of you to perform a little kiddie song play for me!" Pika Yuhi-chan beamed at them. "Hunter Illumi, I want you to sing _Dibo the Gift Dragon_ while wearing the Dibo suit, and I want Machi to play Bunny. Leorio, play Crow, Killua, the Elephant thing, and Hisoka, play Annie. I want you all to join Illumi's singing and dance! It'll be so much fun!"

"Er…" The five shot each other looks. "Okay…?"

They shuffled towards the changing room.

"Come right back!" Pika Yuhi-chan waved.

And 'right back', they were.

"_Hello, Hello_

_Hi! I'm Dibo! I'm a gift dragon_

_Make a wish, I give a gift!"_

Everybody, especially Killua, tried hard not to laugh as Illumi sang these words in his monotone in a huge purple Dibo suit with only his face and part of his hair showing out.

But Hisoka had to chuckle when Illu-Dibo brought his dragon hands to his cheeks, and Killua gave up when Illu-Dibo turned around, walking in a circle with his arms spread out as he made an imitation of Dibo flying.

"_Dibo hears you make a wish_

_Dibo like to give a gift_

_Dibo lives in Cozy Land"_

The others sang along with Illumi while awaiting the soon-to-come terrifying part where they all jumped…

"_DIDINGBODIBODING"_

Machi spread her bunny arms up in the sky as she forced a smile in her pink Bunny suit, while Hisoka clapped his hands to his right cheek with his head tilted as he smiled and raised his right leg up in a girly manner. The orange wig and sky-blue dress did _not_ go good with his appearnance. Killua was in a similar position as Machi, with his red arms up. He fought the urge to glare at his green Elephant suit. And Leorio just looked silly in his blue suit and red tie Crow costume as he gave a goofy smile.

"_Dibo does a funny dance_

_Dibo always understands_

_Dibo lives in Cozy Land"_

They did a little jig.

"_I'm Buuny, I'm pink, I'm always pretty"_

Everyone 'pfft'-ed at the 'cutesy' voice Machi was using.

Machi glared at them, and if looks could kill, they'd all be dead.

"_I'm Annie, I'm kind and I always cook"_

Everyone gagged at Hisoka's voice.

He made a bad Annie.

"_Crow knows, Crow knows everything."_

Gon and Kurapika, who had been passing by, stared at their older friend.

"_I'm Ello, I go go go everywhere."_

Illumi had to stop himself from grinning at the blushing Killua as he embarrassedly did his little jig.

Since Kalluto had to hold his hand, there Kalluto stood, dancing along with Killu-Crow, wearing a book costume.

Oh, Illumi _so_ had a brother-complex.

"_Dibo hears you make a wish_

_Dibo likes to give a gift_

_Dibo gives to all his friends_

_DIDINGBODIBODING"_

They did the jig again.

"_Dibo hears you make a wish_

_Dibo likes to give a gift_

_Dibo gives to all his friends_

_Whoo hoo"_

The onlookers all clapped as they five finished their performance.

Everyone looked exhausted (Killua, Leorio, and Kalluto) or kept a blank-but-annoyed face (Machi and Illumi) or looked proud (Hisoka).

"That was so…" Pika Yuhi-chan sniffed dramatically. "Now for the last dare!"

"WHAT?!" They all shouted.

Good grace, there was _more?_

Pika Yuhi-chan beamed at them, oblivious to every mental image the five were thinking of on how to kill this woman. She opened her mouth, and they all braced themselves.

"I want all of you to act as _Fairy Tail_ characters."

**xXx**

"Um, Master Me-Meruem…" A voice said.

Meruem – he had come to the café today as well – looked up to see Komugi fidgeting with the hem of her skirt, and fought a blush again.

"I have a dare I need to do…" She trailed off.

"Speak." Meruem grunted out.

"I, well, I..need to feed you sweets…" Komugi blushed.

Meruem blinked, before his eyes widened as he blushed as well.

Hesitantly, Komugi sat down next to Meruem and took out a packet of sweets she had in her apron pocket. After making sure xxfeichixx was looking at them, she un-wrapped a piece of chocolate and took it to Meruem's mouth.

Meruem stared at it before he shifted his eyes away from the sweet and Komugi, and opened his mouth.

They both blushed when the tip of Komugi's fingers brushed Meruem's lips.

Suddenly, a loud laugh was heard and the two flicked their eyes to the stage at the front of the café.

Gon, Killua, Kurapika, Leorio, Hisoka, Illumi, Machi, Shizuku, and Shalnark were standing, all wearing odd cosplay costumes. _Fairy Tail_ character costumes.

"Oh, it must be an event!" Komugi smiled. She peered at Meruem with shy, pale green eyes. "Yo..you'll watch…right, Master Meruem?"

Meruem looked at her before casting his eyes down.

"Hn."

Komugi took that as a 'yes' as she happily scooped up another chocolate to feed him.

**xXx**

"Oi, stupid Gray!" Gon shouted.

He was in his Natsu costume with a pink wig.

The customers all squealed at the cuteness.

"What, Natsu, you idiot!" Killua yelled back.

He was wearing Gray's black pants, a blue-black wig, and…he had no shirt on.

The girls went wild.

"Gray! You're not wearing a shirt again!" A blushing Leorio cried as he pointed at Killua.

He had to act as Lucy, and he did not look good in Lucy's pink shirt and demin skirt…

Everybody frowned in horror as their eyes tainted.

"What?!" Killu-Gray cried, flustered.

"Haha! Idiot!" Gon-Tsu laughed.

"What did you say, Hot Head?!" Killu-Gray growled.

"You two aren't fighting again…are you?"

Gon-Tsu and Killu-Gray gulped as they felt a murderous aura coming from behind them.

It was Machi in her Ezra costume, with her long scarlet hair flying.

"N-no, Ezra! We were just…" Gon-Tsu trailed off.

"Talking!" Killu-Gray ended the sentence. "Like good ol' friends!"

"Ahahahaha!" The two let out a forced laugh as they awkwardly put their arms around each other's shoulders and waved their hands.

"Oh." Machi-Ezra let her aura go as she smiled(?!) at the two. "Good. Comrades should not be fighting."

But as soon as she turned around, the two boys glared at each other.

"Ne, ne! You guys shouldn't be fighting you, know!" Kurapika called out in his blue Happy the Cat costume.

"That's right, no fighting~" Hisoka smiled angelically(?!) as he cupped his cheeks and rested his arms on a table, acting as Mirajane with his long white wig swaying.

"No fighting! No fighting!" Illumi, the loud and rather drunken Elfman shouted.

It sounded funny when his voice was loud but his tone was as emotionless as ever.

"Hm~ I wonder what this code says…" Shizuku, the blue-haired Levy cosplayer, mused over a few ancient sheets, completely ignorant to the scene surrounding her.

Shalnark pretended to chomp on some pots and pans as he pretended to look like Gajeel.

The wild black hair did _not_ suit him fine – Illumi or Gon would have looked better in it.

"GAJEEL! Are you eating our pots again?" Hiso-Jane frowned disappointedly, and Shal-Gajeel fumbled with a piece of metal as he was caught in the act.

"N-no." He quickly hid the metals.

"And, cut!" Kuroro chuckled.

The cosplayers all bowed as the customers applauded and whistled.

Pika Yuhi-chan looked especially happy.

**xXx**

"Now before we close our café, we have one more dare." Kuroro smiled. But he didn't look happy. Not at all. "A dare from Miss SpadePirates4Eva, and she says…" Kuroro forced another smile. "'I dare Hunter Kurapika to punch all of the Spiders in the face and I also dare all the Spiders to cosplay as spiders and sing 'itsy bitsy spider' in front of Hunter Kurapika.'"

The Spiders all gaped while Kurapika silently punched his fist in the air.

'_Yes! YES! Sweey revenge!' _Doing a little tap dance in his head, he smirked at the Spiders.

The Spiders all grimaced as they trotted towards the Changing Room – including Kuroro. A few minutes later, they returned, all wearing large round spider costumes.

Kurapika shuddered in disgust and terror.

The Spiders looked at each other, silently thinking,

'_How much could a punch from this petite boy hurt?'_

But the thought disappeared as Kurapika punched Ubogin's face for starters.

Ubogin went crashing into a wall, and everybody stared.

Nervously sweat dropping at the maniac gleam in the blonde's eye, they sang:

"The Itsy-"

PUNCH.

Feitan doubled over.

"-Bitsy-"

PUNCH.

Phinks went flying.

"Why you little-" Nobugana growled, but,

PUNCH.

Kurapika sent him flying as well.

"-Spider climbed up the water spout."

PUNCH.

Franklin landed with a thud.

"Down came the rain-"

PUNCH.

Bonolenov fainted.

"-And washed the spider-"

Kurapika hesitated when it came to Pakunoda's turn.

She _was_ a woman, right?

"I'll allow someone to play Black Knight for her." He stated.

"Bite me." The woman hissed.

Kurapika shrugged.

He_ did_ give her a chance, didn't he?

And,

PUNCH.

Pakunoda spit out blood.

"-Out. Out came the sun, and-"

PUNCH.

Shalnark went down.

"-Dried up-"

PUNCH.

Coltopi went down.

"-All the rain."

Shizuku looked up innocently at Kurapika, who hesitated again.

Since she wasn't part of the Kurta Clan Massacre, he decided to land a softer punch on her. But then again, she had killed Biase, one of his comrades when he had worked for Nostrade. He didn't like Biase, but she _had_ been his comrade. So he changed his mind.

PUNCH.

"And then Itsy Bitsy Spider-"

Then came the problem of Kalluto.

Kalluto was Killua's brother – he couldn't bring himself punch the kid in the face. Besides – Kalluto had not been part of the Kurta Clan Massacre, and he hadn't done any wrong killing yet either…or so he hoped.

Kurapika decided to go easy on him.

Punch.

"-climbed up-"

Kurapika glanced at Machi, then told Kuroro,

"You can receive two punches for her."

"No." Machi growled.

"Fine by me."

PUNCH.

Kuroro calmly looked at Kurapika when his turn finally came.

Smiling, he finished the song.

"-the spout again."

Silence.

Kurapika mustered up all the energy he had, and,

PUNCH!

A sickening sound told that Kuroro broke his jaw or something.

But Kuroro merely gazed at the exhausted Kurta.

He smiled.

"Thank you for performing your dare so excellently, Kurapika. Now then," He turned his eyes to the customers and gave them a knowing look. "I'll make sure to have my revenge tomorrow."

* * *

**A/N:**

**So drop in a review, alright? *winks* And, uh, just saying, but I'm a, uh, fan of Kuroro x Kurapika. *wink wink***

**Ahem. Anyways, hope that was okay and not too long and NOT TOO LONG MY ASS! This is like 6,399 words dafuq! Heh…*facepalms***

**RtoR (Replies to Reviews):**

**_a: I hope that was enough Kurapika!**

**_SoraNanae: Thanks! Glad to have made you squeal;)**

**_Guest: Kyaaaa Kurorooo I know right? He's so hot Lol**

**_Sweet Candy180: Hope that was good!**

**_xxfeichixx: Love your dares! And I love **_**Spider Rumble**_** by the way:)**

**_XxJigoku-no-HanaxX: I know! Levi and Feitan are so similar, it's funny! I hope I gave a nice description of Kagamine Kurapika;)**

**_Misaki-Sempai: Thank you!**

**_Leia: DoD is Dares of Death, right? Haven't read that before, but thanks!**

**_bloodydarkangel: Will do;)**

**_TheChainUser: lol Zushi, Wing, and Biscuit will appear as customers! I just love Wing…haha Please wait until then! And I love **_**Roadtrip?**_** you know;)**

**_XxLuckyfourleafCloverxX: Thanks! I'm happy to hear it was good humor:) Put in a dare, ne?**

**_SpadePirates4Eva: I loved your dare. Seriously. And I just **_**knew**_** somebody was going to dare the 'Itsy Bitsy Spider' songX)**

**_Neko-chan405: Thanks, and omg! You read my mind! ****SPOILER:**** I was actually planning to put Retz as the new recruit;)**

**_indraniFOREVER: Yeahh I Hisoka fann Love him really haha Thanks for the cheer!**

**_Pika Yuhi-chan: ThanksX) And omgoddd I almost died while doing your dares! But no matter – they were hilarious! Haha No prob, and thanks again!**

**Thanks to all fifteen who reviewed, and review again, ne?**

**I'll see you next week!**

**TSM, OUT!**


	3. Chapter Two: Newfaces!

**Phantom Troupe Café**

**Author's Note:**

**Greeting, earthlings. *inserts alien voice***

**I am happy to say that my fingers aren't numb, and so this story will not be put on hiatus. Thank you for your concern, xxfeichixx *hugs* But sadly, my eyes are all dry, and it gets all blurry when I blinked. My butt hurts too haha – I spent HOURS writing this… I write it like, on spot. Usually, I handwrite my stories first, but this story is much too complicated for that as it requires researching. Cough. Anyways, thank you for your amazing reviews, and enjoy!**

**Your replies will be at the end, as usual.  
Oh, and indraniFOREVER: Victoria's Secret, eh? ..Had to search that up to get the exact lingerie right. LOL**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE:**

**There's an important notice at the end, so please read it!**

**Oh, and, sorry if you find any typos – haven't got a Beta, you see. Haven't got any time, either.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Hunter x Hunter or anything else, really.**

**Chapter Two:**** New Appearances**

"Move it, clown." Machi frowned at the tall man who was in her way.

"Oh? Hello, Machi-chan~" Hisoka smiled at the unusually grumpy girl. Then he glanced at what she was wearing and raised an eyebrow. "…I never knew you were a fan of my clothes, Machi-chan."

"Shut up." Machi snapped at him.

The outfit she was wearing was the very reason to why she was so grumpy.

She was wearing an off jester suit that hinted the color faded bluish purple, and there was a black clover on the right chest while there was a black spade on the left. A yellow cloth was tied at her waist while she wore pink-red waistbands accompanied by wristbands of the same color. Her feet were covered with purple, pointy shoes.

That's right.

She was wearing the outfit Hisoka wore when he took part of the Hunter Exams.

"It was a dare from that woma- …From Miss Ria D'Arcy." Machi shot something like a glare at the customer who merely smiled back.

Catching the customer's eye, Hisoka grinned.

"So where are you going now?"

"I believe Miss indraniFOREVER has a dare for me." Machi shortly replied.

"Oh really? She called for me too – I guess we can go together~"

"In your dreams." With a scoff, Machi pushed Hisoka out of the way and walked off towards a table.

Chuckling to himself, Hisoka followed suit.

"Hello, hello!" indraniFOREVER beamed at her group: Kurapika, Kuroro, Nobugana, Illumi, and now, Machi and Hisoka.

The moment Machi reached the table; she stood next to Kuroro, eyeing Kurapika who was glaring at her beloved Dancho.

Hisoka took his place next to Illumi.

"Oh, it's you again."

They all turned to look at Phinks and Feitan who joined the group as well – with a visible frown on their faces.

"I will kill you, woman." Feitan also hissed.

His bunny girl dare was obviously still haunting him.

"Now, now. Calm down, Feitan." Kuroro told his employee, who stiffened and 'hmph'-ed.

"Not _you_ again!" Leorio groaned as he came close to the table. Glancing at indraniFOREVER, he muttered something like 'go away'.

Huffing, indraniFOREVER spoke,

"Glad to see you too." She grinned at her group. "Okay! So I have another dare for all of you." Ignoring Leorio's sarcastic comment of 'naturally', she continued, "I want to hug Machi and kiss Hisoka, Leorio, Feitan, and Phinks on the cheek for bearing my yesterday's dare!"

With that said, she hugged the rather awkward Machi and kissed Hisoka, Leorio, and Phinks on the cheek.

"This is only giving me more pain, woman." Feitan growled, but indraniFOREVER kissed his cheek anyway.

"Okay, so all of you except Machi and Hisoka can go now!"

The three men shuffled off.

"Um, Spiders Phinks and Feitan?" A customer waved for the two Spiders' attentions, and the two walked towards the table Shalnark, Franklin, Bonolenov, and Ubogin were already at.

"Hey guys!" Shalnark grinned at them, only to be ignored. Pouting slightly, he said, "Miss XxJigoku-no-HanaxX-"

"Call me Hana, thanks." The customer smiled.

"-Miss Hana," Shalnark corrected himself. "Has a dare for all of us."

"But we still need to wait for Spiders Kuroro, Nobugana, and Hunter Hisoka." Hana added. "Right after Miss indraniFOREVER finishes her dare, of course."

Everyone turned to the said-customer, wondering what she would dare her group.

"So! Firstly, I want Spiders Kuroro and Nobugana to-" indraniFOREVER giggled. "Sorry, I want them to-" She laughed again.

"Will you get on with it?" Nobugana demanded.

"I want you two to wear Victoria's Secret Snow Angel Lingerie Collection while singing _I Knew You Were Trouble _by Taylor Swift and shaking your booties."

The silence was deafening

Then-

"WHAT?!" Nobugana shouted while Kuroro looked as if someone had paralyzed him.

indraniFOREVER busted out laughing again, and she wasn't the only one.

Hisoka was chuckling, and Kurapika was hiding his face.

The other Spiders just stood there, looking shocked, and Illumi merely blinked.

"No way am I doing that!" Nobugana turned to Kuroro. "Dancho! Tell her!"

Kuroro stared at his customer before opening his mouth.

"…Very..well then, Miss indraniFOREVER."

Everybody gaped at him.

"Say WHAT?!" Nobugana shrieked.

"If that is our _dear_ customer's dare, then we, ah, _must_ perform it, Nobu."

Nobody missed the maniac twitching of Kuroro's eye.

"But-but-but-" Nobugana spluttered, but Kuroro yanked his collar and dragged him into the Changing Room rather harshly.

"We..will be back then, _dear customer."_ Kuroro forced a smile, but his eyes were steely.

Nobody needed to say that his forced smile looked rather horrible.

"Err, so…" indraniFOREVER coughed, trying to ignore the glare she was receiving from Machi. "My next dare is, um…for Spider Machi and Hunter Hisoka because I sense that Miss XxJigoku-no-HanaxX needs you." She glanced at Hisoka and then at the customer. "My dare for you two is…Spider Machi! Dress up as a bride, and Hunter Hisoka, be the groom!" indraniFOREVER clapped to herself. "I want you two to hold hands for the whole day-"

"-'A whole day' would most be close to impossible though, Miss indraniFOREVER." Hisoka cut her off as politely as he could. "I have a pretty busy schedule, and Machi-chan here has quite a few dares as well."

"Oh." indraniFOREVER blinked. "Well then, just forget that part. But I want you two to waltz in front of my eyes while Spider Machi sings _Butterfly Fly Away _by Miley Cyrus."

Before Machi could splutter, a customer walked up to their group.

"Miss XxJigoku-no-HanaxX." Kurapika bowed, noticing the woman.

"Hello Hunter Kurapika." Hana smiled. "But please, call me Hana."

"As you wish." Kurapika nodded.

"Do you need anything, Miss Hana?" indraniFOREVER politely asked.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Hisoka and Machi walk off to the Changing Room.

"I'm so sorry, Miss indraniFOREVER, but could I borrow Hunter Illumi for a moment?"

"Oh!" indraniFOREVER blinked. "Well… Of course."

"Thank you." Smiling, Hana lead Illumi to her crowded table.

"Urgh!"

indraniFOREVER and Kurapika turned to see the scowling Nobugana…in a bluish white Victoria's Secret lingerie that had snowflakes as decoration.

"I am going to KILL you!" Nobugana stamped his foot, making indraniFOREVER and Kurapika notice the webbed high heel shoes that came up to his knees.

Needless to say, Nobugana…was not a pretty sight.

Kurapika craned his neck to see Kuroro walking towards them, and choked on his laughter.

There, smiling rather crazily, stood Kuroro in his white Victoria's Secret lingerie. White wildly shaped angel wings were attached to his back, and he was also wearing a short skirt. He seemed to be glaring at the high heels, muttering 'stupid death traps'.

indraniFOREVER was laughing, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Now, you sing!" She announced.

After exchanging a grimace, Kuroro and Nobugana started singing.

"_Once upon time_

_A few mistakes ago_

_I was in your sights_

_You got me alone_

_You found me_

_You found me_

_You found me"_

indraniFOREVER was smiling like mad while Kurapika noted that Kuroro was quite good at singing.

Then he cursed himself for thinking such a thing.

Nobugana wasn't needed to be mentioned; he was terrible.

"_I guess you didn't care_

_And I guess I liked that_

_And when I fell hard_

_You took a step back_

_Without me, without me, without me_

_And he's long gone_

_When he's next to me_

_And I realize the blame is on me_

_Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_Till you put me down oh_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble"_

indraniFOREVER hummed along.

"_No apologies_

_He'll never see you cry_

_Pretend he doesn't know_

_That he's the reason why_

_You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning_

_And I heard you moved on_

_From whispers on the street_

_A new notch in your belt_

_Is all I'll ever be_

_And now I see, now I see, now I see_

_He was long gone_

_When he met me_

_And I realize the joke is on me_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_Till you put me down oh_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_When your saddest fear comes creeping in_

_That you never loved me or her or anyone or anything_

_Yeah_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_Till you put me down oh_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_Trouble, trouble, trouble_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_Trouble, trouble, trouble!"_

Wiping away a fake tear, indraniFOREVER applauded.

"Bravo! Bravo!" She grinned. "Now where's that booty shake?"

Grudgingly, Kuroro twitched his bottom to the left by _one centimeter _for _half a second, _while Nobugana glared angrily and stomped away.

Kuroro, his eye still twitching, gave a short bow as he, too, walked to get properly dressed.

His shoulders shaking from silent laughter, Kurapika put his head into his hand as he thought,

'_My eyes are tainted forever.'_

"Dancho would look much better in the black demonic wings lingerie." Hisoka commented as he walked towards the group in his groom suit.

Everyone stared at him.

A pause.

"You watched the Victoria's Secret Fashion Show?" indraniFOREVER asked.

Hisoka raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" He said as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

More staring.

indraniFOREVER coughed, and turned to Machi, who looked like she was in shock.

"We passed by Dancho, remember?" Hisoka reminded as he saw indraniFOREVER's confused look.

"Ah." She nodded. "Anyway, you look so handsome, Hunter Hisoka!" She squealed.

"Why thank you, miss." Hisoka chuckled.

He was wearing a black formal with a red tie that went well with his hair, and in his suit pocket was a red rose. He had done his makeup all over again, though the only difference was that his right cheek now showed a red heart. His left had a black spade.

"And you look beautiful, Spider Machi." indraniFOREVER wistfully spoke.

Machi was wearing a simple white, strapless wedding dress that ended at her knees. She had let her hair fall out, and there was a pink ribbon with a pink rosette around her neck. A pink rose hung at her waist, also attached by a pink ribbon, and the veil she was wearing was also decorated with pink roses – forming a halo shape.

Machi only grunted.

It was then indraniFOREVER turned to the still-silently laughing Kurapika.

"Er, Hunter Kurapika?"

"Ye-yes?" Kurapika gasped out.

"Um… Hunter Hisoka and Spider Machi are here, you know… Spider Machi's finally out of her shock and she's kind of glaring at you… Oh wait, she's glaring at me as well…"

Kurapika blinked and finally faced them at that. He glared right back at Machi.

"Now, now. Calm down." Hisoka smirked. "Why don't we hurry up with our dare already, Machi-chan? The faster we do it, the faster you're free to go." He added.

Grudgingly, Machi took Hisoka's outstretched hand and the two waltzed in front of indraniFOREVER.

Machi began to sing.

"_You tuck me in,_

_Turn out the light_

_Kept me safe and sound at night_

_Little girls depend on things like that"_

Hisoka smiled at Machi's sweet voice, and indraniFOREVER was awed by her beautiful singing.

"_Brushed my teeth and combed my hair_

_Had to drive me everywhere_

_You were always there when I looked back_

_You had to do it all alone_

_Make a living, make a home_

_Must have been as hard as it could be_

_And when I couldn't sleep at night_

_Scared things wouldn't turn out right_

_You would hold my hand and sing to me_

_Caterpillar in the tree, how you wonder who you'll be_

_Can't go far but you can always dream_

_Wish you may and wish you might_

_Don't you worry hold on tight._

_I promise you there will come a day_

_Butterfly Fly Away_

_Butterfly Fly Away (butterfly fly away)"_

Now even Kurapika was impressed by her singing – though he tried not to show it.

"_Flap your wing now you can't stay_

_Take those dreams and make them all come true_

_Butterfly Fly Away (butterfly fly away)_

_We been waiting for this day_

_All along and know just what to do_

_Butterfly,_

_Butterfly,_

_Butterfly,_

_Butterfly Fly Away_

_(Butterfly Fly Away)_

_(Butterfly Fly Away)"_

The song ended just as Hisoka lightly twirled Machi, and bowed.

indraniFOREVER clapped and cheered.

"Beautiful. Just _beautiful." _She sniffed dramatically. "Oh, you're back." She glanced at Kuroro and Nobugana.

"To kill you, yes." Nobugana snarled.

"Nobu." Kuroro warned the man. He glanced at Machi and smiled. "You should sing more often, Machi."

Machi, the ever cooldere, blushed lightly as her beloved Dancho praised her, and merely grunted once again.

"Now, you're all dismissed then." indraniFOREVER smiled. "Thank you! I'll pay real big!"

"You'd _better."_ Nobugana grumbled.

Hisoka, Kuroro, and Nobugana walked off towards XxJigoku-no-HanaxX – Hisoka, still in his suit – while Machi walked towards the Changing Room.

As the three man walked, they passed by Gon, who was hurriedly fleeing for his life.

"W-wait, Killua! It's a dare from Miss freeflight! IT'S A DAREEE!"

Killua chased him, not even listening to his friend's protests.

"Give me back my chocolate malt ball, Gon!" Killua hissed dangerously as he ran.

"I-I told you, it's a dare!" Gon squeaked. But seeing as the ex-assassin was deaf to his words, he pumped his legs faster. He glanced at his customer, freeflight, for help. "Help me, Miss freeflight!"

But she only smiled and waved as she calmly ate her strawberry rhubarb pie.

"Oof!" Gon ran into Hisoka.

"Ouch!" Killua ran into Gon. "Aha!" He grinned maniacally as he caught his beloved chocolate malt ball.

"Hm~ What do we have here?" Hisoka mused.

The two boys stared horror-struck at the man, then 'eep'-ed and ran away as fast as they could.

Hisoka blinked.

"…Well that was friendly."

Kuroro chuckled at the slightly offended clown before turning to look at XxJigoku-no-HanaxX

"You have a dare, I believe?"

"Oh, yes." Hana grinned, and the Spiders (plus Hunter Hisoka) all shifted uncomfortably at the gleam in her eye. "I want you all – Kuroro, Phinks, Feitan, Nobugana, Hisoka, Shalnark, Franklin, Bonolenov, and Ubogin – to cosplay as the Fellowship from Lord of the Rings. I don't care who's who, _do it."_

**xXx**

"So, Miss indraniFOREVER." Kurapika turned to his said-customer. "What is your dare for me?"

"I want to do a romantic waltz with you while you wear a Tarzan costume. You have to sing _Little Things_ by One Direction at the same time."

Kurapika stared, but then blinked and gave a short nod.

"As..as you wish." He walked towards the Changing Room.

**xXx**

"Oof!" Killua bumped into somebody as he ran.

"Ouch!" Gon bumped into Killua as he ran.

The two boys tumbled to the floor, and Killua lifted his head up to glare at the person he had bumped into – though why _he_ was the one glaring was a mystery.

"Watch whe-" His sentence broke off abruptly, and Gon understood why.

There, looming over them, stood Illumi…in his Megurine Luka cosplay.

"I believe you should be the one who should watch where you're going, Killu." Megurine Illumi said with a blank face.

He was wearing a black see-through T-shirt that stuck tightly to his skin, and over that he wore a sleeveless black top that had gold-yellow designs. He wore a long black skirt that was parted at the side so that it showed his long left leg, and two black belts with gold-yellow triangles hung at his waist, making an 'X' shape. He wore long black stockings that ended halfway through his thighs, and they were accompanied by long gold-yellow boots that ended just below his knees. He was missing the long pink wig, but his long black hair swayed gently as he moved.

Killua gaped open-mouthed at his brother, and Gon felt nearly the same.

"Looking good, Illu~" Hisoka called out when he caught a look at his friend on his way to the Changing Room.

Illumi merely blinked at him, and then looked at Killua again.

"Oh, this?" Illumi, mistaking Killua's look of horror as confusion, explained, "A cosplay dare from Miss Hana."

Killua was still staring, unable to from words.

Gon just blinked rapidly.

"Hunter Illumi? I have a dare for you."

Illumi blinked at the waving customer, taking note that she was a customer he had never seen before, and walked towards her. But not before throwing another glance at his brother, of course.

"Be careful, Killu."

Killua sat there, confused by his brother's words.

What did he mean?

Be careful of where you're going? Or just be careful, generally?

"Ne, Killua." Gon nudged his friend.

"H-huh?" Killua finally snapped out of his stupor.

"Are you okay?"

Killua looked at Gon's worried face, and scoffed.

"Psh, 'course I'm okay, Gon. I'm not scared of Aniki and his cross-dressing."

Gon decided not to comment on his lie. Instead, he asked,

"What was Illumi wearing, anyway?"

"Megurine Luka's attire from _Vocaloid."_ Killua instantly replied, though wearily as if his brother might have heard him.

Gon blinked.

"What's that?"

"'Vocaloid' is a kind of group where anime humanoids sing Japanese songs. 'Megurine Luka' is this pink haired humanoid, and she's one of the members in the group."

Gon stared at Killua in amazement.

"How do you know all that?"

"Milluki." Was Killua's short reply.

"Talking about Milluki, are you, Killu? Good. Families are important."

Gon and Killua jumped at Illumi's voice, and whirled around to see…Illumi in yet _another_ cosplay.

He was wearing a Japanese miko attire. He wore a white, long sleeved miko top accompanied by long, red miko pants. His silky black hair was loosely tied into one at his back, and in his hands he held an abnormally large bow and a single arrow.

"This is a dare from Miss Ria D'Arcy." Illumi told them. He glanced back at the customer who gave him a thumbs up.

"Ne, Killua." Gon nervously whispered to his friend. "What's he wearing this time?"

"Kikyo's outfit from _Inuyasha." _Killua whispered back, equally nervous about the whole situation. _"'Inuyasha'_ is an anime, and Kikyo's this miko character."

Gon's mouth formed into an 'oh'.

"It looks kind of good on him."

Killua shrugged.

"I…guess."

"You know all this because of your brother, Milluki, as well, right?"

"Yeah."

And they both stared up at the Illumi, who did nothing but stare and stare at him.

**xXx**

Kurapika looked so cute in his Tarzan costume – or at least in indraniFOREVER's opinion.

The blonde was obviously not happy with the idea of having to romantically waltz with his customer, wearing nothing but brown Tarzan underwear.

"And here, we dance!" indraniFOREVER offered her hand, in which Kurapika took quite hesitantly. "And off you go, singing!"

So Kurapika sung, starting off with Zayn's part.

"_Your hand fits in mine_

_Like it's made just for me_

_But bear this in mind_

_It was meant to be_

_And I'm joining up the dots_

_With the freckles on your cheeks_

_And it all makes sense to me"_

indraniFOREVER almost died in complete bliss, and she waited for him to sing Liam's part.

"_I know you've never loved_

_The crinkles by your eyes_

_When you smile_

_You've never loved_

_Your stomach or your thighs_

_The dimples in your back_

_At the bottom of your spine_

_But I love them endlessly"_

Kurapika was a terrific singer, of course.

"_I won't let these little things_

_Slip out of my mouth_

_But if I do_

_It's you_

_Oh it's you_

_They add up to_

_I'm in love with you_

_And all these little things"_

That was Zayn and Liam's chorus part.

"_You can't go to bed_

_Without a cup of tea_

_And maybe that's the reason_

_That you talk in your sleep_

_And all those conversations_

_Are the secrets that I keep_

_Though it makes no sense to me"_

That was Louis's part.

"_I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape_

_You never want to know how much you weigh_

_You still have to squeeze into your jeans_

_But you're perfect to me"_

It was amazing how Harry's lyrics sounded so sweet with Kurapika's voice.

"_I won't let these little things_

_Slip out of my mouth_

_But if it's true_

_It's you_

_It's you_

_They add up to_

_I'm in love with you_

_And all these little things"_

Kurapika had Harry, Louis, and Niall's chorus part mastered, of course.

"_You'll never love yourself_

_Half as much as I love you_

_You'll never treat yourself right darling_

_But I want you to_

_If I let you know_

_I'm here for you_

_Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you_

_Oh…"_

All the Hunter Kurapika fans, including indraniFOREVER, squealed when Kurapika sang Niall's part.

"_I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth_

'_Cause it's you_

_Oh it's you_

_It's you_

_They add up to_

_And I'm in love with you_

_And all these little things"_

It was nice how Kurapika didn't switch voices from Niall to Harry like how _somebody_ did yesterday.

indraniFOREVER coughed a 'Leorio' as she thought this.

Kurapika continued to sing the 'all' part.

"_I won't let these little things_

_Slip out of my mouth_

_But if it's true_

_It's you_

_It's you_

_They add up to_

_I'm in love with you_

_And all your little things"_

The waltz ended as Kurapika finished the song, and indraniFOREVER squealed 'thank you' over and over.

She wasn't the only one fawning over him – half of the female population in the café were all drooling over the boy.

"Can't _anyone_ see that the stupid Chain Guy is wearing a stupid _Tarzan costume_, for crying out loud?" Nobugana huffed in disgust.

a, a customer who was sitting nearby, overheard him and said,

"Who cares?" As she, too, applauded with the rest of the crowd.

"Women these days." Nobugana muttered irritably. But then he shrieked curses when somebody suddenly dumped a bucket of water on his head. He whirled around to see…who? "Who the hell are you, and why the hell did you dump a bucket of water on my head?!"

"You should speak more politely to a customer." The woman said coolly. She nodded her head towards a table, and said, "This was a dare from Miss Ria D'Arcy."

Ria D'Arcy had her cheek cupped in her hand as she wiggled her fingers at the baffled Nobugana.

"She originally told Hunter Komugi to do it," The mysterious customer continued as she and Nobugana glanced at the shy, white-haired waitress. "But I volunteered to do it instead, seeing how flustered and guilty she looked, and since Miss Ria D'Arcy didn't really care who did her dare…" She trailed off. She shot Nobugana, who still looked baffled, a grin and sniggered. And huffing, "Samurais these days." she stalked away.

"What the…" Nobugana frowned at the retreating figure. "Who the hell was _that?!"_

"Miss xxfeichixx." Komugi replied at once.

Nobugana turned to stare at her, and she fidgeted.

Handing him a towel, she murmured something like 'I'm so sorry, sir', and rushed off.

Nobugana, confused and angry, glared at the towel in his hand before he threw it to the ground and marched off to the Showers. He was oblivious to the deathly glare he was receiving from a particular customer…

**xXx**

"Wow, you look great in your Jack Frost costume, Killua!"

"You don't look too bad yourself, Gon. The green is so...you."

Gon and Killua had miraculously escaped Illumi's stare when indraniFOREVER had called for him, and right now they were doing the cosplay Misaki-Sempai had ordered them to do.

Killua was wearing Jack Frost's attire from _Rise of the Guardians;_ a blue hooded long sleeved shirt with light brown cargo pants.

Gon was wearing Hiccup's outfit from _How to Train Your Dragons;_ a brown furry sleeveless coat over a long green tunic with olive green pants, accompanied by brown winter boots.

"You look _exactly_ like Jack Frost." Gon commented.

"Yeah, well, it's not really different from what I usually wear, huh?" Killua said as he glanced at his clothes. Then he glanced at Gon's cosplay. "That looks like what you'd usually wear back at Whale Island."

"_Killua."_ Gon pouted. But then he thought over his friend's words. "…It kind of does, doesn't it?"

The two boys busted out laughing, and Misaki-Sempai sighed in happiness as she ate her parfait.

"You've got to walk around the café, Hunter Illumi."

Gon and Killua whirled at the customer's voice, and stared dumbly at the strange scene in front of them.

Illumi, still in his Kikyo cosplay, was carrying indraniFOREVER, bridal style.

"Oh, hey guys!" Said-customer beamed at the two boys who were gaping, once again. "I dared Illumi to carry me, bridal style, for ten minutes across the café."

Gon and Killua nodded rather stupidly.

"Well then, bye!" indraniFOREVER waved at them as Illumi continued to watch onwards. "Ooh, can you take me over there, Hunter Illumi? I think Miss Hana made a quite amusing dare!"

The two boys stared at the retreating figure of Kikyo-Illumi, and then at Alluka who was following him towards XxJigoku-no-HanaxX's table.

The double miko clothes looked…cute. Probably.

Once Illumi, indraniFOREVER, and Alluka were gone, Gon and Killua turned to look at eachother.

"This," They both spoke. "Is one hell of a weird café."

**xXx**

"Hunter Alluka, I want you to dress in a gothic lolita dress, alright?" XxJigoku-no-HanaxX told the smiling boy.

"Yes, Miss Hana!" Alluka beamed as he ran off to cosplay.

"Now then." Hana turned to look at her nine cosplayed workers. "What've we got here?"

"Here, here!" Shalnark grinned, and indraniFOREVER, who had been observing all this from the arms of Illumi, giggled at his enthusiasm. "I cosplayed as Meriadoc 'Merry' Brandybuck!" He tossed his curly blonde wig, making even Hana giggle.

"I am Aragorn, I believe." Kuroro spoke as he frowned at the uncomfortable crown on his head. "Though why, I don't know."

"Well, 'Strider' sounds kind of like 'Spider', Dancho." Shalnark commented. "And since you're Dancho, you get to be king."

Kuroro didn't seem so pleased with this idea.

"I'm…Frodo Baggins?" Bonolenov spoke. He glanced at Shalnark, who shrugged.

"The brown hair? And there wasn't really a role for you, so…"

"Why the hell am I Boromir?!" Ubogin roared dully.

Everybody exchanged looks before saying,

"Why _are_ you Boromir?"

Ubogin blinked, confused.

"I'm Gandalf Grey." Nobugana stated with a frown. _"Why?"_

"Because you have long hair?" Phinks snickered.

"And you're old." Feitan coolly spoke.

The samurai shot them a glare.

"I'm Peregrin 'Pippin' Took." Franklin said before a fight could occur.

"And I'm Samwise 'Sam' Gamgee…" Hisoka sniffed disdainfully. "May I ask why?"

"Well… 'Gamgee' sort of reminded me of 'Bungee'." Shalnark offered.

Hisoka merely frowned, not happy at all.

"I guess I'm Legolas." Phinks spoke, and everyone started laughing at the long pale blonde hair. "Stop laughing!" He yelled.

"You look awful." Feitan smirked at his friend.

"I don't want to hear that from _you,_ dwarf." Phinks shot back, and Feitan scowled.

His role in the Fellowship was Gimli, the dwarf. Emphasis on the _dwarf._

"A most interesting dare, Miss Hana!" indraniFOREVER squealed.

"Thank you very much!" XxJigoku-no-HanaxX beamed. "I quite think so t- Miss indraniFOREVER, are you okay?!" She gasped because indraniFOREVER had landed on the ground with a 'thud'.

How did she end up there?

Well, Illumi, being Illumi, had dropped her to the ground once his ten minutes was up.

"Ten minutes has passed." Illumi spoke as he bowed to his customer, and walked away, leaving indraniFOREVER to lift herself up.

"That-that wasn't so nice of him!" Hana frowned worriedly, but indraniFOREVER laughed it off.

"I guess that's Hunter Illumi for me, huh, Miss Hana?" She grinned.

"Well… I guess that _is_ Hunter Illumi for you, Miss indraniFOREVER…" Hana was still worried, but she smiled as well.

The two giggled, leaving the nine males standing there, wondering if the two women were crazy.

Really, now, who laughed after getting dumped to the floor? Who laughed after _seeing_ somebody get dumped to the floor?

"Our customers are crazy." Shalnark observed, a hint of concern in his voice, and the others all nodded in agreement.

**xXx**

"Um… M..Master Meruem..?"

Meruem turned to look at the waitress who had, once again, appeared next to him.

It was Komugi, and Meruem was immediately reminded of their yesterday's event.

"I'm sorry but I have another dare I need to perform to you…" Komugi fidgeted a blush on her face. "It's from Miss Hana…"

Meruem glanced at the particularly happy-looking customer, but his eyes widened when he felt warm arms wrap around his torso.

"She-she dared me to hug you, sir…" Komugi was terribly flustered, but she bravely hugged him for a few more seconds before pulling back-

When Meruem pulled her closer into the hug as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Ma-Master Meruem?!" Komuki stuttered, very much surprised.

"…Stay with me for a while." Meruem mumbled, unable to hide his own blush.

Komugi was even more surprised at his words, but she obeyed nevertheless.

"Yes, sir."

And the cackles coming from a certain flower customer were to be heard throughout the café."

**xXx**

"Will you be my sister?"

Machi stared at the white-haired boy who was lightly hugging her.

Killua let go of her as soon as he said this – an embarrassed blush on his face – and he shoved his hands into his pocket, huffing,

"It-it was a dare from Miss Neko-chan405."

Machi nodded.

That explained a lot.

While Killua ran off to another customer, Machi turned to walk away as well, when she froze at a particularly murderous aura that was obviously aimed at her.

She slowly turned around, and, there, a few meters away, stood Illumi, staring at her piercingly.

'_Ah.'_ She thought as she fought a wince. _'So _this_ is what brother complex is like.'_

Brushing Illumi's intense gaze away, Machi walked off to somewhere else. Somewhere _far_ from the overly-obsessive assassin.

**xXx**

"Ne, Killu-nii! Do I look cute?" Alluka beamed at his brother. "DO I LOOK CUTE?"

"S-sure, Alluka." Killua grinned at his favorite brother, who was bouncing in excitement.

Alluka had received a dare from XxJigoku-no-HanaxX, and he was wearing a cute black puffy dress that had white ribbons everywhere. His long black hair was decorated with white ribbons, too, and he looked simply adorable.

"Killuaaa!" Gon ran to his friend. "Oh, hi Alluka!"

"Um, hello…" Alluka inched towards his brother shyly.

"Don't be shy, Alluka." Killua grinned. "Gon's a cool guy."

"Let's be friends, ne, Alluka?" The kind boy in green smiled at the dark-haired boy, who hesitantly took his outstretched hand.

Gon beamed, and Alluka beamed back.

"Hunter Gon?" A customer called out.

"Coming, pretty nee-san!" Gon grinned. He turned to the two Zaoldyck siblings. "I guess I'll see you guys later." He waved as he left.

Killua and Alluka blinked at each other, shrugged, and walked away to help some customers with their orders.

"Can I help you?" Gon smiled at the new customer.

"Yes, it's my first time here, and I want to do a dare." The customer smiled, gesturing towards Kurapika and Kuroro, who were standing at her table as well. "Could you, Hunter Gon, please kiss me on the cheek?"

"Sure!" Gon swiftly pecked the customer on the cheek.

Blushing, the customer spoke,

"Oh, and I'm Ann Venteux, by the way."

"Welcome, Miss Ann Venteux!" Gon smiled, making her blush again. "If that's all, I'll excuse myself! I need to help Killua."

"Of course. Thank you, Gon!"

Gon waved.

"Good bye, pretty nee-san! Bye Kurapika! Bye Mr. Spider!"

"It's _Kuroro,_ Gon…" Kuroro sighed.

"So!" Ann Venteux smiled. "I have dares for you two as well. Hunter Kurapika, please wear a gothic lolita dress – preferably the same one as Hunter Alluka's. And Spider Kuroro, please wear a nekomimi for the whole day."

Kurapika and Kuroro paled at having to cosplay again – with Kurapika, it was crossdressing – but they walked towards the Changing Room anyway.

"Oh, and Spider Kuroro?"

Kuroro glanced back at his customer.

"Could I order a caramel pudding and a chocolate milkshake, please?"

"Of course, miss." Kuroro bowed.

"This is a lovely café of yours, by the way." Ann Venteux added, and Kuroro gave her one of his rare smiles.

"Thank you, Miss Ann Venteux."

And off he trotted towards the Changing Room after Kurapika, who hadn't even bothered to wait for him.

**xXx**

"OHMYGODTHANKYOUSQUEALS!" Killua yelled excitedly as his customer, SoraNanae, handed him a huge tip and a year supply of choco balls.

Of course he was happy for the choco balls.

"Did you really say 'squeal', Killu-nii?" Alluka shot his brother a weird look, only to be ignored. He shared a look with Gon and shrugged.

"It's nothing." SoraNanae smiled happily. Then she pointed at her friend, Akira. "I want you, Killua, to hold hands while feeding her pocky!"

"Sure, whatever." Killua grinned. He grabbed the nearest pocky and started feeding the blushing Akira while holding her hand.

Gon and Alluka both raised an eyebrow at this.

"Oh, and I would like a plate of macarons and a cup of hot jasmine milk tea, please!" SoraNanae beamed at Gon and Alluka.

Gon saluted, grinning.

"Yes, ma'am!"

Alluka followed suit. With a salute, he piped,

"Yes, ma'am!"

And they both went off running.

"How cute." SoraNanae chuckled. She glanced around the café, and suddenly laughed when she caught sight of Kurapika and Kuroro. She waved to call for their attentions.

"Hunter Kurapika and Spider Kuroro, I have dares for you both!"

**xXx**

"Aw, you guys are so cute!" Ann Venteux cooed as Kurapika and Kuroro appeared before, wearing their cosplays.

Kurapika was wearing the same gothic lolita dress Alluka was wearing, and Kuroro had black cat ears on top of his head. He had a black cat tail as well.

"So cute!" Ann Venteux crowed.

"Uhh…" Kurapika glanced at his dress, blushed lightly, and turned to his customer. "Thank you?"

"We appreciate the praise, miss." Kuroro smiled as his cat ears twitch, making the girl go faint.

"Hunter Kurapika and Spider Kuroro, I have dares for you both!"

The two turned to see SoraNanae waving at them, bowed at Ann Venteux, and walked towards the customer.

"I wanted Hunter Kurapika to wear a lolita dress, but seeing as he already is in one…" SoraNanae grinned at the two. "Hunter Kurapika, I dare you to sit on Spider Kuroro's lap while he strokes your hair and says some lovey-dovey things to you…OUT LOUD!"

Kurapika looked terribly offended while Kuroro merely chuckled.

"Well, then." Kuroro took a seat next to his customer and placed the flustered blonde onto his lap. Stroking Kurapika's hair, he purred, "Why don't I sweeten you up now, my dear Kurapika?"

"Sh-shut up!" Kurapika hissed as his face flushed red. "You can't 'sweeten me up', idiot!"

"Oh? I don't doubt that, love." Kuroro chuckled as Kurapika's blush reddened even more as he called him his 'love'. "But," Kuroro leaned into the blonde's ear. "I'll still have my chance to tell you how much I love you."

SoraNanae squealed loudly while Kurapika shivered.

"I was actually planning on Leorio to do what Kuroro is doing now, but I changed my mind. Thought this would be much better." SoraNanae sighed happily.

"Did you hear that, Pikachu?" Kuroro smiled. "I surely am better than that friend of yours, aren't I?"

"Never in hell-" Kurapika broke off as his eye blazed red. "What do you mean 'Pikachu'?!"

"My nickname for you. Kurapika? So naturally, you're 'Pikachu'. Lovers always have nicknames for each other, don't they, Chu?" Kuroro chuckled. "You really are adorable."

"Sh-shut up!" Kurapika struggled to get free again, but his attempts were weak.

"Err…"

Everybody looked up to see Leorio staring weirdly at them.

"Hello Leorio." Kuroro spoke as if nothing was wrong.

"Hiya, Leorio!" SoraNanae waved.

"Um… Hi…?" Leorio scratched his head. "What are you, uh, doing, Kurapika..?"

"_Go away!"_ Kurapika hissed at him, and Leorio scrambled away. Kurapika groaned.

Well, Kuroro _was_ better than Leorio.

Leorio probably knew more 'lovey-dovey' words than Kuroro did, and besides.

Kurapika grimaced.

Kurapika would never be able to face his friend properly again if that ever happened.

**xXx**

"Hunter Kurapika and the Spiders? I have dares for you all!"

Kurapika, Kuroro, and the rest of the Spiders walked towards a customer.

Most of the Spiders groaned when they saw who it was, while Kurapika beamed at her.

"Nice to see you again, Miss SpadePirated4Eva." He politely smiled. He glanced at his lolita dress. "Please excuse my attire."

"No, it's fine. You can change back into your normal clothes if you want, though." SpadePirates4Eva kindly offered. "And it's nice to see you too, my favorite waiter!"

"Thank you, miss. I will be back soon." Smiling, Kurapika walked off to get changed.

"Who's she again?" Shizuku, the ever forgetful one, asked Shalnark.

"The one who dared the Chain Assassin to punch our faces while we sang 'Itsy Bitsy Spider' in our spider costumes, remember?" Shalnark whispered back.

"Ohh." Even Shizuku recalled the unpleasant memory, and the Spiders all stood there nervously, silently wondering what SpadePirates4Eva would dare _this_ time.

Once Kurapika was back in his normal tribe outfit, SpadePirates4Eva spoke,

"I would like the Spiders to do everything Hunter Kurapika orders them to do, and I want Hunter Kurapika to order them to do the Chicken Dance, naked."

Everyone stared at her, stunned.

"N-naked?" Nobugana spluttered. "Now wait a moment here-"

"Silence." Kurapika glared at the samurai, who shut up. He turned to his customer. "I'm sorry, Miss SpadePirates4Eva, but would it be okay to take out the 'naked' part? For the modesty of our customers, of course."

"Sure, anything for you." SpadePirates4Eva shrugged, and Kurapika beamed at her.

"Thank you, miss." He glanced mischievously at the Spiders. "Well then. Why don't we start?"

**xXx**

"Hm~ How interesting." Hisoka chuckled as he saw the Spiders do the Chicken Dance. "Ne? Illumi."

Illumi shrugged from besides him.

"Flap your wings harder, Spider." Kurapika hissed at Kuroro, who glared at the blonde before doing so. "And sing louder, samurai."

"NA NA NA NA NA NA NA! NA NA NA NA NA NA NA! NA NA NA! NA! NA! NA-NA-NA-NA!" Nobugana shouted at the top of his lungs at Kurapika's order.

"Wow, who knew Kurapika could be so…" Killua trailed off.

"Sadistic? Insane? Immature?" Leorio offered.

"Let's go with all three." Killua nodded wearily.

Gon just stared.

**xXx**

"May I have Spider Kuroro, Hunter Hisoka, and Hunter Kurapika, please?" Ria D'Arcy called out.

The three waiters appeared next to her, and she said,

"Spider Kuroro, please hug Hunter Hisoka."

Kuroro mouth twitched grimly as Hisoka giggled, but he eventually hugged the clown.

"Oh, and Spider Kuroro, kiss Hunter Kurapika please."

"What?!" Kurapika exclaimed.

But before he could say more, Kuroro sealed his mouth with his lips.

"Ooh~" Hisoka laughed as they kissed, and Ria D'Arcy smirked.

"K-Kuroro, you idiot!" Kurapika gasped out once Kuroro was done.

"Anything else, Miss Ria D'Arcy?" Kuroro smirked as well.

"A hot chocolate, thanks." She winked.

"As you wish." Kuroro bowed, but he paused when a customer waved him over.

"Spider Kuroro and Hunter Kurapika?"

"On second thought…" Kuroro turned to Hisoka. "Hisoka, would you kindly serve Miss Ria D'Arcy here?"

"Of course, Dancho." Hisoka grinned as he winked at Ria D'Arcy and went to go get her hot chocolate.

"Yes, Miss…" Kuroro said as he stood next to the new customer with Kurapika.

"I'm kutra." The customer smiled.

"Well, then, Miss kutra, you wanted to dare?" Kuroro smiled back.

"Yes! I would like Spider Kuroro to kiss Hunter Kurapika on the cheek!"

"As you wish." With that said, Kuroro kissed the blonde's cheek.

kutra blinked.

"Well that was quick."

"We had something much more…_daring."_ Kuroro smirked, and Kurapika went red again.

"I…see." kutra raised an eyebrow, but then beamed at them. "Also, I want Spider Kuroro to force feed Hunter Kurapika's most hated food!"

"Very well." Kuroro turned to the still-dazed Kurapika. "So, Kurta. What is your least favorite food?"

Kurapika, finally snapping out of his stupor, frowned and replied,

"I don't have one."

"I'm sure you have at least one." Kuroro told him.

Kurapika thought hard.

"No, I don't." He finally replied.

"Stop making this hard, Kurapika." Kuroro sighed exasperatedly.

"It's not like I want to!" Kurapika glared. "I really don't have any!"

"Just…think of something!"

Frowning, Kurapika thought hard again.

"I…don't like weird food."

"Wow, that narrows it down." Kuroro snorted sarcastically.

Kurapika increased his glare.

Kuroro put a hand to his chin, before snapping his fingers.

"I've got the perfect idea." He made a beeline for the kitchen, leaving a nervous Kurapika.

"…I feel something really bad is going to happen." He muttered to kutra.

"Why don't we ask Spider Machi?" kutra turned to Machi. "Spider Machi?"

"Yes?" The pink haired girl appeared.

"Will something bad happen to Kurapika? What do your instincts say?"

Machi glanced at Kurapika, and then at Kuroro.

"Something bad will happen. Well, at least for _him."_ Machi confirmed. By 'him' she meant Kurapika. "Instincts." Shrugging, she left.

And true to her words…

"Ta-da!"

Kurapika stared horror-stricken at what Kuroro was holding.

Kuroro had returned from the kitchen, holding a plate of dark chocolate cake.

But it wasn't just _any_ dark chocolate cake.

It was a dark chocolate cake _in the shape of a spider._

And not just _any_ spider.

_The spider had twelve legs._

"You-you-" Kurapika gritted out, his face sickly pale.

"Say 'ah', Kurapika." Kuroro chuckled, holding a cake-full fork towards the Kurta's mouth.

"No! I'm not-eating that-stupid-spider-"

Kuroro placed the plate onto the table, grasped Kurapika so that he couldn't escape, and tried to push the fork into his mouth.

"No way in hell-no-s-stop it-no-no-" Kurapika was almost begging. "No-Spider-please-no-_Kuroro-"_

"It's only _cake,_ Kurapika."

Kurapika opened his mouth to retort, but, big mistake-

Kuroro pushed the cake into the blonde's mouth.

Shuddering violently as he ate the cake by force, Kurapika glared at the man with red eyes.

"I'm going to-kill you-"

Whoa, was that _tears_ in Kurapika's eyes?

Kuroro gaped, shocked, but then set the fork down and hugged the poor boy.

"Don't-make me-eat that-_ever_ again!" Kurapika gritted out. He didn't even protest when Kuroro had leaned in to hug him.

"Shh, it's okay…" Kuroro comforted him. "I'm sorry, Kurapika." He glanced pointedly at kutra, but she had fainted while nose bleeding.

"…I hate you, Spider." Kurapika gruffly said.

Kuroro chuckled.

"Yes, yes." He smiled. "As if I don't hear that every day."

**xXx**

"Hunters Kurapika and Leorio?"

Kurapika groaned – he was getting an awful lot of dares today.

"Yes?" He asked the customer half-heartedly.

"You wanted to dare, miss?" Leorio grinned.

"Hunter Leorio, dress up as a girl." bloodydarkangel spoke, and Kurapika perked up with interest.

Now _this_ was a first.

Usually, it would be _him_ who had to cross dress. Not Leorio.

Ignoring Leorio's baffled splutters, bloodydarkangel continued,

"And I then I want you to kiss Kurapika."

A pause.

"Excuse me?" Kurapika was extremely offended, once again.

"Hey! Don't sound so offended, Kurapika!" Leorio yelled. He was also offended.

"No fighting!" bloodydarkangel drawled.

Leorio stalked off to find a dress, and came back in about five minutes, wearing a girl's school uniform, with a short blue skirt and a large red ribbon, and on his head he wore a long blonde twin tail wig. There were two round clumps of blonde hair on the sides as well.

"Ooh, that's a cosplay of Usagi Tsukino from _Sailor Moon!"_ bloodydarkangel grinned.

"Oh, is it?" Leorio glanced at his cosplay. He didn't even know he had been cosplaying. "Huh. Well, it was the most girly thing I could find."

"And it's the most terrible thing on you." Kurapika face-palmed.

"Oh, shut up." Leorio snapped. He swiftly kissed Kurapika. "Hmph." He crossed his arms, a light blush on his face.

"Hmph." Kurapika copied his actions, a blush on his face as well.

**xXx**

"Ooh, what a nice café!" Biscuit commented as she entered the café.

"Yes…" Wing spoke as he eyed cross-dressed Leorio. His eye twitched. "What a nice café indeed…"

Senritsu smiled uneasily at Wing's lie.

"Osu!" Zushi shouted. "Could I have strawberry ice-cream, Master?" He pulled at Wing's hand.

"Of course, Zushi." Wing smiled, and Biscuit chuckled as she plopped onto a chair.

"Hm… Why don't we order a strawberry ice-cream first?" Biscuit suggested. "Wing? What will you be having?"

"A cup of black coffee, thank you, Master Biscuit." Wing replied.

"Waiter?" Biscuit called.

Funnily enough, the waiter turned out to be Hisoka.

"Hm~? Oh~ Why isn't it Gon and Killua's teachers~" Hisoka beamed. He glanced at Zushi. "And the slowly ripening unripe fruit!"

Zushi shuddered while Wing eyed him warily.

"Er, you..work here?" Biscuit blinked at him.

"Of course." Hisoka chuckled. "As does the others. Now then. Your orders will be?"

"One strawberry ice-cream, a cup of black coffee, and a caramel macchiato, thank you." Biscuit said.

"Oh? Is that all? Very normal orders indeed…" Hisoka straightened his posture. "Well then, I'll be back." He bowed and chuckling to himself, walked away.

"Dangerous as ever, isn't he?" Wing murmured. "That Hisoka…"

"A dangerous heart beat." Senritsu agreed.

**xXx**

"BWAHAHAHA!"

Gon and Killua shared each other a look before shifting their eyes to stare at the laughing customer in front of them again.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Gon cleared his throat.

"Err, Miss TheChainUser?"

"It's xBungeeGumx. I changed my name." xBungeeGumx said through fits of giggles. "Okay…" She gasped for breath. "I'm gonna try to think up some new dares… Just let me…calm down…" She broke into a new fits of laughter, and Gon and Killua, deciding she'd never stop laughing, inched away when another customer called for them.

"That," Killua spoke once xBungeeGumx was out of earshot. "Was a weird experience."

Gon shuddered in agreement, and the two sweat dropped.

"Oh, hello Pika Yuhi-chan!" Gon smiled at the familiar customer.

"Hello Hunter Gon, Hunter Killua." Pika Yuhi-chan grinned. "So! First of all, I'd like to order strawberry milkshake, strawberry short cake, and the whole strawberry menus you've got!"

Hanzo, Pokkle, and Ponzu nodded as they heard her, and the three dashed off to bring the large orders.

"Secondly, here's a thousand yen to Hunter Kurapika and the others who played 'Dibo the Gift Dragon' – especially to Hunter Illumi who played Dibo-"

Illumi mouth drooped slightly at the memory while Killua stifled a laugh.

"-and here are the dares!" Pika Yuhi-chan beamed at her large group. "Spider Kuroro: Since you were humiliated in front of many people and the internet,"

Kuroro grimaced while Kurapika bit his lips as he smirked.

"Make anything horrifying in front of Kurapika's eyes!" Pika Yuhi-chan exclaimed. She stood up from her seat in excitement. "Oh, let them BURN!"

An awkward silence filled the room as everyone stared at her weirdly.

"…Ahem." Pika Yuhi-chan sat back down. "Err, and a dare for Kurapika, Gon, Killua, Leorio, Machi, Hisoka, Illumi, Shizuku, Pakunoda, and…Feitan!" Pika Yuki-chan nodded to herself. Then she glanced at Biscuit, who was sitting at the table next to her. "Miss? Could I do a dare to you?"

Biscuit blinked at her, and then took in the workers. She grinne when she spotted Gon and Killua.

"_Biscuit?"_ Gon and Killua exclaimed in disbelief. _"Wing-san? Zushi?"_

"_Senritsu?" _Kurapika stared at the woman who waved with a small smile.

"Osu!" Zushi cried out, spraying strawberry ice-cream everywhere while Wing smiled weakly.

"Gon. Killua. …You two work here too? How…nice."

"Well, although I'm a customer, I guess I can do dare." Biscuit smiled at Pika Yuhi-chan who beamed.

"Okay, so the ten of you plus Miss Biscuit: Act as the Spiders that _aren't_ you! Imagine somebody – preferably Ubogin – died and do a little drama, will you? Extra tip for Kurapika who has to act out as Pakunoda while wearing her clothes!"

"Dear me, why am _I_ always picked to cross-dress?" Kurapika groaned.

"Because you look like a-"

"Shut up." Kurapika glared at Leorio, and the man clamped his mouth shut.

"Also," Pika Yuhi-chan continued. "Kurapika, Gon, Killua, and Hisoka: Please brace yourselves because tomorrow will be hell!"

"Oh, god." Killua muttered to Gon. "She's coming _again?"_

Ignoring Killua, Pika Yuhi-chan spoke once again.

"Alright then!" She clapped her hands twice. "Let's get started!"

A few moments later…

"NO!" Kurapika all but screamed at the sight in front of him.

A hundred spiders were in a glassed box, propped right on his lap. Twitching, skittering along, their eight legs moving rapidly.

It was all too much for Kurapika.

"KURORO I HATE YOU!" Kurapika screamed, his eyes burning wildly.

Kuroro chuckled as he took in the Kurta's scarlet eyes.

"Revenge_ is_ sweet." He mused.

Another few moments later…

Kurapika was dressed in Pakunoda's suit, his flat chest showing, and he was holding onto a gun. Gon was awkwardly tugging at his Franklin cosplay while Killua pulled at the black mask as he glared at the Feitan cosplay he was wearing in disgust. Biscuit was wearing Shalnark's clothes, a demonic phone in her hand, and Machi had wrapped herself up in bandages. The red boxer gloves looked silly on her. Hisoka was wearing a formal suit while he had his hair down, a bandage covering his forehead as he acted out as Kuroro, and Illumi was wearing Hisoka's jester attire. Shikuku was wearing Machi's kunoichi clothes as she attached strings to her fingers, while Pakunoda was wearing Shizuku's outfit. Feitan looked grumpy in his Phinks cosplay.

"Alright then…" Pika Yuhi-chan smiled. "Start!"

Kura-noda immediately took on an uncaring face as he took out his gun and pretended to shoot people, while Biscui-nark rapidly pressed her phone, imagining that she was controlling a helpless person.

The real Shalnark decided to help by acting as that 'helpless person', and started shooting like some drunkard.

Meanwhile, Killu-tan was oh-so-coolly blocking his ears with his eyes closed as Gon-lin shot imaginary Nen bullets with his fingers – a wild look on his face. Killu-tan, stealing Nobugana's sword ("Hey!"), started slicing imaginary heads.

Machi-nov was doing some weird tribe dancing with a creepy face, and Senritsu helped her by blowing on her flute, trying to mimic Bonolenov's wind music.

Shizu-chi had her face set to look sharp and uncaring as she pulled at her strings, strangling imaginary throats.

Fei-inks was doing some hand motions, imagining cracking necks as he longed to do the real thing.

Illu-soka was shuffling trump cards and throwing them (they hit the wall and several objects) as he forced a creepy grin his friend always wore. His aim was perfect, of course, since he threw pins himself.

And finally, Hiso-roro was waving his hands, composing the Mozart's _Requiem._

"And cut!" Pika Yuhi-chan applauded.

**xXx**

"That was so exhausting!" Killua groaned.

"Killua!" Gon whispered.

Killua glanced at the boy who was silently pointing at Kurapika. He turned to look at Kurapika.

The poor blonde looked close to dying.

"He got the most dares, you know…" Gon trailed off.

"Ohh…" Killua nodded in understanding as he sweat-dropped, and he dared not to complain anymore.

"Hunter Hisoka, Spider Ubogin, and Spider Nobugana?" A customer called out.

Hisoka, Ubogin, and Nobugana walked towards the rather serious-looking customer – after Nobugana had retrieved his sword from Killua, of course. ("You little brat! Give me back my katana!" "Gosh, old geezer, it's your own fault you let your guard down.")

"Yes, miss?" Hisoka smiled.

"I dare you to sing and dance to _What the Fox Say_ by Ylvis while wearing a sexy fox costume, and I want Spider Nobugana to wear a pink bunny suit and grope Gon and Killua's bottoms (Hisoka twitched irritably at Nobugana's dare – _he_ should be the one doing that!). Lastly, I want Ubogin to wear a Barney costume and sing _The Goodbye Song _from _Barney." _khrandhxhforevs ended her list.

Since Nobugana and Ubovin looked speechless with rage, Hisoka decided to answer her.

"As you wish, miss."

**xXx**

"_Dog goes woof, cat go meow._

_Bird goes tweet, and mouse goes squeek._

_Cow goes moo. Frog goes croak, and the elephant goes toot._

_Ducks go quack and fish go blub, and the seal goes OW OW OW._

_But there's one sound that no one knows... _

_WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY!_

_Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding! _

_Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding! _

_Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!"_

Everybody stared as Hisoka did a weird dance making weird noises wearing a weird fox costume.

"_WHAT THE FOX SAYS! _

_Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow! _

_Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow! _

_Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow! _

_WHAT THE FOX SAYS! _

_Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho! _

_Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!_

_Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!WHAT THE FOX SAYS! _

_Joff-tchoff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff! _

_Joff-tchoff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff! _

_Joff-tchoff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!"_

Really now, was that dance even _legal?_ Did it even _count_ as a 'dance'?

"_WHAT THE FOX SAYS!_

_Big blue eyes, pointy nose, chasing mice, and digging holes._

_Tiny paws, up the hill, suddenly you're standing still._

_Your fur is red, so beautiful, like an angel in disguise._

_But if you meet a friendly horse, will you communicate by mo-o-o-o-orse?_

_... mo-o-o-o-orse? ... mo-o-o-o-orse?_

_How will you speak to that h-o-o-orse?_

_... h-o-o-orse? ... h-o-o-orse?_

_WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY!"_

Well… Hisoka had always been the freak-type… But seriously.

This was getting much too out of hand.

"_Jacha-chacha-chacha-chow!_

_Jacha-chacha-chacha-chow! _

_Jacha-chacha-chacha-chow!"_

Say _what,_ now?

"_WHAT THE FOX SAYS! _

_Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow! _

_Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow! _

_Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow! _

_WHAT THE FOX SAYS! _

_A-hee-ahee ha-hee! _

_A-hee-ahee ha-hee! _

_A-hee-ahee ha-hee! _

_WHAT THE FOX SAYS!_

_A-oo-oo-oo-ooo! _

_A-oo-oo-oo-ooo!"_

Oh, look.

Now he was howling.

"_WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY!_

_The secret of the fox, ancient mystery._

_Somewhere deep in the woods, I know you're hiding._

_What is your sound? Will we ever know? Will always be a mystery; what do you say?"_

The secret of the fox, ancient mystery?

Wow, Hisoka.

Just…wow.

"_You're my guardian angel hiding in the woods._

_What is your sound? (A-bubu-duh-bubu-dwee-dum a-bubu-duh-bubu-dwee-dum)_

_Will we ever know? (A-bubu-duh-bubu-dwee-dum)_

_I want to, I want to, I want to know! (A-bubu-duh-bubu-dwee-dum)_

_(Bay-buh-day bum-bum bay-dum)"_

It was silent when Hisoka ended the song and dance.

Khrandhxhforevs was the only one who kindly clapped her hands.

Suddenly-

"What the hell are you doing, you bastard!?"

"Agh!?"

They all turned to look at Killua and Gon, who were getting their bottoms groped by...a pink bunny?

Machi almost face-palmed at the familiar pink bunny suit.

Why, it was the suit she had worn yesterday when she did the 'Dibo Play'!

"I'll kill you, you perverted old man!" Killua hissed at the bunny.

"I thought _I _was the 'perverted old man'." Leorio blinked, and Kurapika blinked at him.

He had actually admitted he was a 'perverted old man'.

"It's not like I want to do this either, brats!" The bunny hissed back.

"...Nobugana?!" Gon stared at the voice.

"Yes, it's me, brat. Got a problem?" The Nobugana in the pink bunny suit snarled sarcastically.

"Well, actually-"

"-yes we do." Killua cut in. "Who the hell would dare something like this?!" He glanced at Hisoka. "And why the hell is that psycho acting like that?!"

As one, Nobugana and Hisoka jerked their thumbs at a laughing customer.

"Miss khrandhxhforevs." They spoke.

"Oh, look. Ubogin is singing." Feitan hid a snigger, and everybody shifted their eyes to stare at Ubogin, who was wearing a purple Barney costume singing,

"_Goodbye,_

_Goodbye,_

_We won't be gone for long._

_Goodbye,_

_Goodbye,_

_This is our goodbye song._

_Goodbye,_

_Goodbye,_

_We won't be gone for long._

_Goodbye,_

_Goodbye,_

_This is our goodbye song."_

"Well, then." Kuroro smiled. "I guess this really _is_ our goodbye now."

Everybody waved,

"Goodbye!"

**xXx**

"Today was a nightmare." Kurapika muttered darkly.

His three friends – Gon, Killua, and Leorio – shot each other wary glances.

"Cheer up, now." Kuroro smiled. "We have a new recruit today. A Hunter."

"Really?" Gon beamed.

He loved making new friends.

Killua huffed at this.

"Um, hi."

Everyone turned to look at a blonde boy.

The boy wore demin overalls and an old-fashioned demin hat. His eyes were large and crystal blue, and in his arms he held a doll.

"I'm Retz." The boy smiled.

A few murmured 'hello's, and Gon was one of them.

"Hi! I'm Gon!"

Retz grinned at the friendly boy.

"Nice to meet you."

"Me too! Welcome to _Phantom Troupe Café! _Let's be friends, ne?"

"Thanks!"

Killua, who was jealous of Gon's interest towards Retz, 'accidently' pushed him – only to startle and stare at his hands.

"What-" Retz yelped.

"Retz!" Gon steadied the boy. "You okay?" He turned to Killua disapprovingly. _"Killua!"_

"You're a girl." Killua stated blankly.

"What?" Gon widened his eyes as he stared at Retz. "You _are?"_

Biting his – _her_ – lip, Retz took off her hat and let her long blonde hair fall down.

Gon wasn't the only one who was surprised; a few others stared.

"Yeah…" Retz's shoulders slumped. "I'm female." She shot a glare at Killua, who blushed, embarrassed.

"…Sorry." He mumbled. "I'm..Killua…by the way."

Retz eyed him before letting it go.

"It's alright." She sighed. "…I guess you're forgiven."

"So! As a meaning of apology, Hunter Killua, I dare you to kiss Hunter Retz on the cheek!"

Everybody stared at the customer who had suddenly popped her head up from one of the tables.

"Um, you're still here?" Killua blinked at the customer.

Neko-chan405 huffed.

"How _rude._ Of course I was! I'm on my way out now, don't worry." She said sarcastically. Then her eyes lit up. "But after I watch my last dare unfold, so would you kindly perform it, please?"

Killua glanced at Kuroro, who nodded, and grudgingly kissed Retz on the cheek, blushing.

Retz blushed lightly.

"That was so cute!" Neko-chan405 squealed. "Well then, I'll be taking my leave now." After handing Killua his tip, the random customer left.

"Ahem…" Kuroro coughed, and everybody turned to look at him. "Retz is the sister of Omokage." Kuroro added, and immediately, the Spiders all glared at the new recruit.

Retz gulped.

"Wow…" She spoke, little sarcasm in her voice. She shot Kuroro a look. "Thank you _so much,_ boss."

Kuroro merely chuckled.

His little café was now growing much bigger.

And he was glad.

**A/N:**

**So! BisSoracuit, Wing, Zushi, and Senritsu make their appearance as customers! And Retz is now the new wAaitress! And, wow, my eyes are burning just like Kurapika's! *forced-smile* Red, red, and more red! HAHAHA! Anyways, thanks so much guys! R&R.**

**I'll appear with a next chapter next Sunday again *wink***

**IMPORTANT NOTICE:**

**Should I break my chapters into two parts? Because they're too long and they take HOURS to write… But be warned that you may have to wait another week to see your dare!**

**RtoR:**

**_indraniFOREVER: I'm glad you liked it! And thanks for always dropping a review. Loved the songs btw!**

**_kutra: Newface alert! Hello, and thank you for kindly reviewing. I didn't know what Kurapika's favorite food was, so I just made it up, sorry… Hope you liked the idea, and stay tuned!**

**_xBungeeGumx: BWAHAHAHA *laughs along* Thanks for laughing and falling onto the ground! Lol Drop in a review, ne? *wink* Love your new name, btw. So…Hisoka-ish! *heart eyes***

**_a: LE GASP! Hello, my Chain Pair fan friend! Oh, and is it okay if I continue to call you 'a'..?**

**_Ria D'Arcy: Newface – though not so new, if you know what I mean *wink* Thanks for dropping in some dares – loved Illumi's cosplay dare – and stay tuned!**

**_TECKK: I am SO SO sorry! I really don't know Spanish, and I couldn't really understand your English either, I'm so sorry! Could you explain your dare more clearly please? *cries* I'm sorry!**

**_SpadePirates4Eva: Chicken Dance haha I laughed outright! Sorry I couldn't strip them naked *wink* but thanks for reviewing!**

**_Pika Yuhi-chan: Your dares are always amusing lol Thank you, and SORRY! I'll do the Naruto thing in chapter three *wink***

**_SoraNanae: Killua is so easy to manipulate once you've given him chocolate, huh? *chuckles* Thank you always!**

**_Neko-chan405: Thanks for reviewing, and Retz makes her appearance! *ba-bum!* Now where's my hug? *wink***

**_Misaki-Sempai: I was amazed at the Jack Frost one. I was like "They're the same! Why didn't I ever notice?!" haha Thank you! Glad to hear you laughed *smiles***

**_XxJigoku-no-HanaxX: Hello my dear 'flower customer' *wink* Thanks for reviewing, and nah, it was fine! I always get long reviews anyways *COUGHindraniFOREVER&PikaYuhi-chanCOUGH* Haha, guess what? I actually fawn over Feitan because he's my third favorite character. Le shocker!**

**_Ann Venteux: Newface alert! Thank you – I liked the nekomimi one! Did I get it all right? Stay tuned!**

**_khrandhxhforevs: I loved your dare LOL Hisoka was absolutely funny *snickers* Thanks!**

**_xxfeichixx: It really **_**was**_** long, right? And this was loooooooooooooooooonger *grimace* Drop in your opinion of my ****IMPORTANT NOTICE**** please! And thank you for sparing me! So kind! You can drop in a dare on this chapter though *wink***

**_bloodydarkangel: Wowww. Did not expect**_** that**_** dare lol Hope the Sailor Moon thing was okay!**

**_eminA: I'm terribly sorry! I promise to do the 'manly Kurapika' dare next week because the Kurapika in this chapter was way too feminine…*grimace* I'm sorry! And just when you're new! ****ㅠㅠ ****Sorry! Stay tuned!**

**_freeflight: Newface alert! Thanks for reviewing, and ahaha! Loved the malt ball stealing *wink* Stay tuned!**

**_Cranberry S: SORRY! I JUST saw your review… Can you wait for a week, please? I promise I'll do it! Love you! Terribly sorry, my newface reviewer, and thank you!**

**THANK YOU MY REVIEWERS AND THANK YOU MY FINGERS FOR NOT DYING! Here's a secret: I coated my fingers with my Dying Will Flames *wink wink* High fives to those who know Katekyo Hitman Reborn, don't worry to those who don't know – it's never too late to start watching now!**

**Love you all! *hugs* My fingers, of course *tsundere cough***

**TSM, OUT!**


	4. NOTICE!

**NOT A CHAPTER!**

Hello! TSM here, and, uh... I have bad news.

**WAIT!** Don't get the wrong idea! This story will NOT be put on hiatus! I repeat, NOT!

Yeah... Phew, so don't freak out, ne? The reason why I'm putting up a 'NOTICE!' is because I'm going to delay chapter three to Tuesday... Monday, if best. I'll have to sleep REAL late if that was to happen, I must add.

But why am I delaying this? Because 1) I'm short on time, sorry. 2) My mom keeps telling me to watch movies with my younger brother and stop hogging the computer to myself.

...I'm truly sorry! I don't want to do this either, but it has to be done! I have just as much fun writing this as well! Please understand... I'll be back![inserts Arnold's voice from _The Terminator_] Tomorrow night! I will, I swear! *silently nudges chocolate into hands* So please forgive me, and wait guys...?*wink*

**TSM, OUT!**-but-will-be-back-soon!

THIS CHAPTER ("NOTICE!") WILL BE DELETED ONCE CHAPTER THREE COMES UP.


	5. Chapter Three: Happy New Year!

**Phantom Troupe Café**

**Author's Note:**

**FINALLY! Have you all been waiting for me? Hope so, and I hope this chapter suffices! My eyes hurt. My hands are tiring. My head feels like dying. But whatever! Anything for my dear reviewers *wink* Enjoy! *rushes 'cuz I want my sleep._.* Oh, and Happy New Year, everyone!**

**NOTICE:**

**If your dares aren't on this chapter, I'm sorry! There was just too much… I'll put them up in the next chapter, sorry! *wink***

**Your replies will be at the bottom, as usual.**

**I'm really thankful for all the dares, but could you please try reducing the amount to about…maximum five in one review? Sorry! Thanks!**

**Oh, and there's THREE K-POP songs in this chapter! Le yay! Go Korea! …Ahem, anyways, so I suggest you search it up and watch the music videos first:**

**-**_**Beautiful Night**_** by Ulala Session**

**-**_**The Boys**_** by Girls' Generation**

**-**_**Growl**_** by EXO**

**21,751 words, guys. 21,751 words. Am I the only one who's shaken up by this? Around 50 pages of writing on Microsoft Word! Le shocking.**

**Oh, and I got a few reviews and a dare for my NOTICE! So I won't be deleting that *scratches head***

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own ANYTHING. I do, however, own NOTHING.**

**Chapter One:**** Happy New Year!**

* * *

"Welcome to _Phantom Troupe Café,_ and Happy New Year, dear customers." Kuroro smiled as he stood in front of the door to greet his customers.

In fact, every employee was standing at the door and bowing to their customers.

And every single one of them…was wearing kimonos.

Kuroro was wearing a black kimono with a white obi. Looking closer at the kimono, the customers could see shiny black spider prints on it. Next to Kuroro stood Machi, of course. She was wearing a short pale purple colored kimono that came above her knees. The kimono had small pink lines for design, and her obi was purple. She also wore pale purple stockings that ended above her knees. Pakunoda wore an elegant black kimono with a yellow obi, and her kimono had yellow orbs for design. Feitan's black kimono was similar to Kuroro's, except that his kimono was much simpler without any designs, and that his obi was blood red instead of white. Phinks was wearing a simple navy blue kimono with a light brown obi, and Shizuku's black kimono had jean blue flower prints. Around her waist was a red obi. Kalluto was wearing his usual women's kimono, Shalnark had a plain red-brown kimono on along with a white obi, and Ubogin wore a black tiger stripes printed white kimono with a black obi. Bonolenov was wearing an ordinary brown kimono with a white obi, Coltopi wore a yellow kimono and a sky blue obi, Nobugana had a dark purple kimono on with a white obi, and Franklin was wearing a white kimono that had red flowers on it with a black obi.

The Hunters, on the other hand, wore brighter colored kimonos.

Gon was, of course, wearing a green kimono with a brown obi. His kimono had brown and red leaf prints. Killua was wearing a cerulean blue kimono with a white obi. Although it was simple, he looked good in it. Kurapika wore a flashy blue kimono with gold designs and a red obi, Leorio had on a plain deep blue kimono and a teal green obi, and Alluka was wearing a women's white kimono with a red obi. His kimono had cartoon faces for design. Illumi was wearing a pale yellow pin printed purple kimono with a pale yellow obi, and Hisoka wore a kimono the color of his hair with a white obi. His kimono had white and black trump card shapes. Hanzo wore a plain grey kimono with a black obi, Pokkle wore a light brown kimonowith a green obi, Ponzu wore a bubblegum pink petal printed kimono with a yellow obi, and Retz wore a red kimono with a black obi. Her kimono also had black laces on it. Komugi wore a simple white kimono with a large pale pink obi, and Meruem was practically drooling.

"We will be performing a song on stage as a special event, and then we will be wearing our usual café uniforms." Kuroro bit a smile when the customers' faces drooped in disappointment. "But please stay comfortable and enjoy our show! We will take orders after we've changed."

The customers' faces lightened up as all of the employees started walking up the stage, and they began to wonder what song would be sung.

Just before Komugi joined the stage, her face brightened as she caught sight of Meruem, and she whispered in his ear,

"I hope you like the show, Master Meruem."

Before Meruem could react, she smiled and joined her coworkers.

And there Meruem stood, watching her with a blush like a love-stricken boy.

The employees stood on stage in a line, all holding hands, and sang together the kiddies' New Year's song from _My Neighbor Totoro:_

"_もういくつ__寝__るとお正月 __(Mo ikutsu neruto oshogatsu)_

How many more sleeps to New Year?

_お__正月__には__凧揚__げて __(Oshogatsu ni wa tako agete)_

At New Year, we'll spin tops

_独楽__を__回__して__遊__びましょう __(Koma o mawashite asobimashou)_

And we'll fly kites.

_早__く__来__い__来__いお__正月 __(Hayaku koi koi oshogatsu)_

New Year, come, come quickly!

_もういくつ__寝__るとお__正月 __(Mo ikutsu neruto oshogatsu)_

How many more sleeps to New Year?

_お__正月__には__毬突__いて __(Oshogatsu ni wa mari tsuite)_

At New Year, we'll play maritsuite(a ball dribbling game)

_追羽根__ついて__遊__びましょう __(Oibane tsuite asobimashou)_

And we'll play oibane(a game similar to badminton).

_早__く__来__い__来__いお__正月 __(Hayaku koi koi oshogatsu)_

New Year, come, come quickly."

The customers all cheered and applauded as the Spiders and Hunters bowed, and they all cried,

"Happy New Year!"

**(****A/N:**** I'm thinking of drawing this and posting the link on my profile *wink* I'll tell you guys if I've done it)**

**xXx**

"Why would I act 'manly' when I'm already a male?"

The short special event had ended, and _Phantom Troupe Café_ was back on its usual routine.

And Kurapika was not happy with a certain dare.

Kurapika's customer paused at the blonde Kurta's question, and then launched into an explanation.

"I know right? You're obviously a boy! But my brothers stubbornly believe you're a girl, and I want to prove them wrong!" eminA, having gotten too excited, pounded her fist on the table, making a few customers stare at her. She blinked at the attention. "Err… Sorry."

"Yes, but why would I act 'manly' when I'm already male?" Kurapika frowned this time. "I'm obviously male. Why would anybody think I'm not?"

Leorio popped up next to him.

"Because you look like a-"

Kurapika falcon-punched the man, and Leorio went flying.

"As I was saying," Kurapika coughed, turning back to eminA would had…hearts in her eyes? "I don't see the point of acting 'manly' when I'm-"

"Not having problems, are you, Kurapika?"

"-GOING TO KILL YOU, SPIDER!" Kurapika hissed at Kuroro, who waved his hand airily.

"Yes, yes. As if I don't hear that every day." He glanced at the blonde. "But what has ticked you off _this_ time?"

"Miss eminA's brothers stubbornly believe I'm a girl, and it's all your stupid fault!" Kurapika glared at him. He glanced at his customer. "Not that I blame you, Miss eminA."

"No, no. Please continue!" eminA sighed with a dreamy face.

Kuroro and Kurapika shared a short look: _Err… Okay..?_

"But how is that _my_ fault, may I ask?" Kuroro politely but mockingly smiled.

"It's your fault I had to…I had to cross-dress only a hundred times! You forced me!" Kurapika looked clearly upset now.

"Sureee." Kuroro drawled. "And I believe it's _also_ my fault that you look like a gir-"

Kurapika falcon-punched his boss, who went flying just like Leorio had.

eminA stared at her favorite blonde with a gaping mouth, but then burst out laughing.

"That..was so..EPIC!" Her shoulders shook. She wiped a tear. "Who knew..Kurapika would…falcon-punch.._Kuroro..!" _She burst out in a new fits of giggles again.

"Now, now, Kura-chan~"

Kurapika made a mental image of banging his head on the wall repeatedly when he heard the perverted voice.

_Bang._

_Bang._

_Bang._

"What do you want, Hisoka." He mumbled with his eyes closed. He tried to calm down by rubbing his temples.

"Oh, nothing~ Just wanted to make sure you didn't lose your cool~"

_Bang._

_Bang._

_Bang._

"You're not helping, Hisoka."

"Hm. How mean." Hisoka sniffed. But then his eyes lit up. "Ah, you're a tsundere! I forgot! Sorry, Kura-chan~"

_Bang._

_Bang._

_Bang._

"I'm a what?"

"Harry, you're a wizard-_NO."_ Hisoka rolled his eyes. "I said you're a 'tsundere'."

_Bang._

_Bang._

_Bang._

"What's a 'tsundere'?"

"You don't even know what you are?" Hisoka faked a gasp. "A 'tsundere' is a person who acts oppositely from the way he actually feels. For example, you act like you're mad when you're actually happy when Kuro-chan kisses yo-"

_That. Was. __**It.**_

"I do NOT!" Kurapika yelled exasperatedly, his eyes flying open. But he couldn't hide the blush his face was wearing. He turned to glare up at the clown. "I am _not_ a tsun-What are you _wearing,_ Hisoka?" He stared at the man in disbelief.

"Oh, this?" Hisoka glanced at his outfit.

He was wearing a long flashy pink skirt with a golden bra. His hair held golden ornaments, and he looked horrid.

"Miss Tanu (short for TANUnarutoTANI), a friend of Miss indraniFOREVER, wanted me, Kuro-chan, Nobugana, Feitan, and your doctor friend to belly dance with the proper costume while Machi-chan sang _Beautiful Liar _by Beyonce and Shakira. We get six thousand bucks each." Hisoka smiled. "Lovely, isn't it?"

Kurapika turned his head to Hisoka's left, and to his horror, he saw Kuroro, Nobugana, Feitan, and Leorio wearing the same thing as Hisoka was – Feitan had an extra see-through mask to cover half of his face. Machi was also trotting along, trying hard to ignore the cross-dressed men.

Kurapika decided his eyes were tainted forever as he watched the five men belly dance while Machi sang:

"_Ay, Ay, Ay_

_Nobody likes being played_

_Beyonce, Beyonce_

_Shakira, Shakira (hey)"_

Again, Kurapika pondered on the thought that Machi really _was_ a good singer.

"_[Beyonce] He said I'm worth it, his one desire_

_[Shakira] I know things about 'em that you wouldn't wanna read about_

_[Beyonce] He kissed me, his one and only, (yes) beautiful Liar_

_[Shakira] Tell me how you tolerate the things that you just found out about_

_[Shakira] You never know_

_[Beyonce] Why are we the ones who suffer_

_[Shakira] I have to let go_

_[Beyonce] He won't be the one to cry"_

Hisoka seemed to be holding in his laughter as he danced.

_Oh, no. Oh god, no._

_Please don't tell me he's enjoying this._

These were the exact lines that crossed Kurapika's mind.

"_[Beyonce] (Ay) Let's not kill the karma_

_(Ay) Let's not start a fight_

_(Ay) It's not worth the drama_

_For a beautiful liar_

_[Shakira] Can't we laugh about it_

_(Oh) It's not worth our time_

_(Oh) We can live without 'em_

_Just a beautiful liar"_

Kurapika glanced at Tanu, who was laughing as she watched the five belly dance in their ridiculous outfits.

"_[Shakira] I trusted him, but when I followed you, I saw you together_

_[Beyonce] I didn't know about you then 'till I saw you with him again_

_[Shakira] I walked in on your love scene, slow dancing_

_[Beyonce] You stole everything, how can you say I did you wrong_

_[Shakira] You never know_

_[Beyonce] When the pain and heartbreak's over_

_[Shakira] I have to let go_

_[Beyonce] The innocence is gone_

_[Beyonce] (Ay) Let's not kill the karm_

_(Ay) Let's not start a fight_

_(Ay) It's not worth the drama_

_For a beautiful liar_

_[Shakira] Can't we laugh about it_

_(Oh) It's not worth our time_

_(Oh) We can live without 'em_

_Just a beautiful liar"_

He glanced at eminA, and gave a start.

She was…staring…at him.

_Him._

Shifting his feet uncomfortably, Kurapika turned back to the belly dancers.

"_[Shakira] Tell me how to forgive you_

_When it's me who's ashamed_

_[Beyonce] And I wish could free you_

_Of the hurt and the pain_

_(Both) But the answer is simple_

_He's the one to blame"_

Kurapika felt like crying now. He shut his eyes tightly and tried to get the disturbing images out of his head.

But, nooo. He couldn't.

"_[Beyonce] (Ay) Let's not kill the karma_

_(Ay) Let's not start a fight_

_(Ay) It's not worth the drama_

_For a beautiful liar_

_[Shakira] Can't we laugh about it_

_(Oh) It's not worth our time_

_(Oh) We can live without 'em_

_Just a beautiful liar_

_[Shakira] Can't we laugh about it_

_(Oh) It's not worth our time_

_(Oh) We can live without 'em_

_Just a beautiful liar"_

Finally! The song and dance had ended, and Kurapika felt like belly dancing _himself,_ but he continued to keep his eyes closed.

"Er, it's finished, now, Hunter Kurapika." eminA tapped the said-Kurta's shoulder.

Kurapika peeked an eye open as he heard Tanu still giggling, but closed it again when he saw Leorio walking towards him.

"Go away." The Kurta mumbled.

Leorio rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Kurapika. We have dares."

Kurapika blinked as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Oh." Clearing his throat, he bowed to eminA and left with his taller friend, making sure he didn't catch sight of Kuroro or the others again.

He missed the grimace Kuroro was giving his spectacled friend.

"Are you, perhaps, jealous, Dancho?" Nobugana grinned with a stage-whispered.

"Shut up, Nobu." Kuroro replied coldly, instantly shutting the samurai up.

Feitan and Machi exchanged nervous glances while Hisoka merely smirked.

"Don't you have dares to proceed, Hisoka?" Kuroro directed the ex-Spider.

"Hm~ Now that you mention it, I do!" Hisoka slyly grinned. When he spotted Illumi, his grin grew bigger. "Illumi~" He called his friend over.

Illumi blinked and changed courses as he trotted towards his supposed-friend.

"Yes, Hisoka?" He said in his monotone.

But what Hisoka did next made even Illumi widen his eyes just a bit.

The clown had pulled the assassin's pants down.

Kuroro, Nobugana, and Feitan stared while Machi did a grimace.

Silence filled the room before Illumi let his killer intent leak.

He glared at his 'friend' as he pulled his pants back up.

"_What. The. Fuck?"_

"Ohoho!" Hisoka laughed. "Did Illumi, Illumi Zaoldyck, actually _swear?" _But he didn't say anymore as he dodged Illumi's pins, and jumped back a few feet instead. "Now, now, Illu~ It was a dare from Miss Ria D'Arcy! Ne, Miss Ria-chan?" He glanced at the customer, who snickered.

"Of course, Hunter Hisoka."

Hisoka beamed at her before turning back to his murderous friend again.

"You see, Illumi?"

"_I. Don't. Care."_

And with those three words, Illumi lunged after Hisoka.

But he didn't get far when a hand shot out and grabbed his hair, making him hiss slightly.

"Oops, sorry." Ria D'Arcy let go of the assassin's hair. She did seem sorry, but she was way too calm to actually feel guilty about it. "Nice hair, by the way." She added.

"Would you like anything, Miss Ria D'Arcy?" Illumi said in his blank voice, a tiny hint of annoyance in it.

"Actually, yes. I have a dare for you." Ria D'Arcy placed her chin on her hands as she looked up at Illumi. "I want you to do the same thing Hisoka did to you, to your, ah, favorite brother."

Illumi blinked.

And just like that, Ria D'Arcy and Hisoka were forgiven.

With a short nod, Illumi walked off towards Killua, making Ria D'Arcy and even Hisoka snicker.

Kuroro, Nobugana, Feitan, and Machi all shot each other looks.

This caféwas _weird._

Then Nobugana, Feitan, and Machi looked pointedly at Kuroro.

"…" Kuroro adverted their gazes for a few seconds before sighing.

_His _café was weird.

**xXx**

"Hunter Killua, please kiss me on the cheek!"

"Sure, nee-san." Killua shrugged as he leaned in to kiss his customer on the cheek.

audreen nicole tan squealed.

"And Hunter Gon, could you give me a hug?"

"Of course!" Gon hugged the girl.

"You guys," audreen nicole tan sniffed dramatically. "Are so cute! Which reminds me, I have another dare for you tw- Err… Hello Hunter Illumi..?" She stared up at the man who had suddenly appeared.

"Aniki?!" Killua whirled around to glare at his brother.

"Hello Illumi…" Gon said with his voice guarded.

But Illumi, instead of replying, merely did his dare.

He pulled Killua's pants down.

A pause.

"_What. The. Fuck?" _Killua stared at his brother with wide, crazed eyes as he jerked his pants back up.

Gon and audreen nicole tan merely watched with gaping jaws. They both startled a bit when they heard the twelve year old ex-assassin swear, though.

Illumi gave an amused smirk – his brother had showed the exact reaction as he had –, which of course, received more stares. His face morphed back into being emotionless again.

"It was a dare from Miss Ria D'Arcy."

Said-customer was snickering so hard, she had to cover her mouth with both hands.

"_I. Don't. Care."_

And then Killua did something he never dreamed he ever would.

He started attacking his brother with his claws.

"Hm. You really are my brother, Killu." Illumi said in a monotone. But inside, he was pleased.

"Wait, I've got more dares for you!" audreen nicole tan exclaimed exasperatedly.

"No, Killua!" Gon shouted after his friend. "You're not a Zaoldyck anymore, remember?"

Killua paused at this.

"You told yourself, didn't you?" Gon pleaded.

Killua turned around to look at Gon.

His eyes were still wild, but they slowly came to calm down when Gon gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You're..right, Gon. Sorry." Killua sheepishly smiled. "Thanks."

Gon smiled.

Illumi looked slightly disappointed as he walked away, but not before he spoke,

"No matter what you believe, you'll always be a Zaoldyck, Killu."

Which, of course, got Killua a bit down again.

Gon glared after the long-haired assassin.

"Don't mind him, Killua. I'm here! I'll always be your friend!" He beamed.

Killua blinked, and blushed.

"…Thanks, Gon." He murmured.

"AWW!" audreen nicole tan's squeal made the two boys jump in surprise.

"Oh, you're still here." Killua muttered, snapping out of his trance.

"Yes, yes I am." His customer smiled, waving away his hostility. "And I have two more dares for you!"

"Like everyone else does." Killua rolled his eyes while Gon laughed.

"What are they, pretty nee-san?" Gon grinned.

"Well, Gon, I want you to be the groom while Killua wears a bride gown! And then you have to carry Killua bridal-style for five minutes and kiss him for ten minutes!" audreen nicole tan sighed happily with a blush.

Gon and Killua blinked.

"WHAT?!" The ex-assassin blushed.

"Okay!" Gon agreed cheerfully. He took hold of Killua's hand, and dragged him towards the Changing Room. "Ne, Killua! Let's go!"

"Wha-Wait, Gon! Do you even _know _what this dare means?!" Killua spluttered with a flustered face.

"Of course!" Hisoka piped in, appearing out of nowhere. "It means my cute little Apple-chan is the seme, right?"

"What's a 'seme'?" Gon blinked while Killua went red again.

"Shut up, clown!" He hissed. "Where'd you come from anyway?!"

"It's a secret~" Hisoka chuckled.

"Ne, guys, what's a 'seme'?" Gon questioned once again.

"Huh. Well I don't care anyway, so go stalk someone else, Hisoka." Killua glared at the simply smiling Hisoka.

"WHAT'S A 'SEME'?!" Gon all but shouted, making everyone in the café stare at him.

Because 'seme' wasn't a word to be shouted out in public.

Not that Gon knew, of course.

Hisoka burst into fits of giggles while Killua shifted his eyes away with a blush, leaving Gon confused more than ever.

"I'll explain it to you someday, Gon." Kurapika commented as he passed by the rather noisy group. He said this quite calmly, as if explaining what a 'seme' was to a twelve year old boy was like sipping a cup of coffee in the morning.

Hisoka, Killua, and even Gon stared at the blonde, who had walked to another table now.

It wasn't only the fact that Kurapika seemed mature and quite manly that made them stare, but what the blonde was wearing was what had them stare as well.

What the Kurta was wearing was enough to make Gon forget about his little curiosity.

Kurapika, was wearing a Halloween spider costume.

Probably explained why he looked so gloomy…

The three dumfounded males turned their heads to see Leorio, wearing a Little Miss Muffet costume, next to him.

Which explained why _Kuroro_ looked so gloomy…

They glanced at the table to see a cackling Ria D'Arcy, and finally understood.

Oh, that customer was an evil woman when it came to dares…

A very evil woman. A very evil, very _dangerous _woman.

"Erm…" audreen nicole tan cleared her throat.

Gon, Killua, and Hisoka whipped their heads to look at her.

"Mind getting along with the dares now..?" She said. "I have another for Gon. And Hisoka… I think you're need there." audreen nicole tan pointed to a table where a customer was waving at the clown.

Kuroro and Machi were already at the table.

"Hisoka, over here please." freeflight called out.

Hisoka, after bowing shortly at audreen nicole tan, walked towards his customer.

But just before he left, Killua pulled at his sleeve and whispered lowly,

"And clown, make sure you _never_ call Gon 'my little' Apple-chan ever again. _Never."_

"Is that a threat, Killua?" Hisoka smirked.

"It's a warning." Killua let go of Hisoka, and after giving him one last glare, pulled a confused Gon into the Changing Room.

"Hm~" Hisoka mused to himself. "How interesting~"

**xXx**

"Love the costumes, boys." Ria D'Arcy drawled with a smirk as she looked over a grumpy Leorio and an even grumpier Kurapika. "At least you're not the female, Hunter Kurapika." She offered the blonde.

"A filthy spider is no better than cross-dressing." Kurapika replied darkly.

Ria D'Arcy merely shrugged.

"Spider Feitan?" She called out.

Said-Spider came strutting towards her table, shooting a glare at the blonde and ignoring the tall man he thought of as 'unworthy of his attention'. He had changed into his normal attire, just like the other males, as soon as Machi had finished her song.

"I have a dare for you, Hunter Hisoka, Hunter Illumi, Spider Machi, and Hunter Killua, but since Hunter Hisoka and Spider Machi are busy with Miss freeflight, and Hunter Killua is busy with Miss audreen nicole tan, could you stay here and wait for them to finish?"

"My pleasure." Feitan mumbled with sarcasm.

"So can we go now?" Leorio blinked.

Kurapika had already started walking away as soon as he saw Feitan and shot a look of disgust at the short boy.

"Yes, you may, Hunter Leorio." Ria D'Arcy sighed.

"Hey, Kurapika, wait up!" The tall man said as he ran to catch up with his blonde friend.

"What about the long-haired assassin?" Feitan asked his customer in a bored voice.

"Oh, right." Ria D'Arcy snapped her fingers like she'd just remembered.

Psh. As if she'd have forgotten about her favorite waiter.

"Hunter Illumi?" She pulled Illumi's hair as he passed – for the second time.

"Yes?" Illumi snapped at her with an emotionless face.

Oh, how he wanted to pull his customer's hair instead, for a change…

"You'll have to wait here for your dare until the others come back." Ria D'Arcy told him. She added, "Oh, and sorry."

'_Right.'_ Illumi thought sarcastically with narrowed eyes.

"Anyway, I wonder what Miss audreen nicole tan is daring Killu..a…oh!" The 'evil woman' (or so Illumi and the others thought) smiled as she watched Gon carry Killua, bridal-style, while…kissing him.

Illumi's killer intent seemed to have erupted as his Brother Complex went crazy.

Sure, his brother looked cute in that bride gown, and he admitted Gon seemed like a kind gentleman, but he couldn't just _watch_ his brother get kissed by some…boy he wanted to kill!

Illumi took a step forward, but Ria D'Arcy jerked him back into place – by pulling his hair _again,_ of course.

When Illumi turned to his customer for an explanation and a reason for him not to kill her right then and there – with a small exasperate look within his crazed eyes – Ria D'Arcy replied,

"It's just getting to the good part." She smirked. "And I'm your customer, remember?"

Illumi made a mental note to kill Kuroro for employing him.

When five minutes had passed, Gon slowly let Killua down, careful not to break the kiss, and they stood there kissing each other in a graceful hug.

Illumi couldn't bear to watch Killua's face grow redder and redder by the minute, so he decided to close his eyes.

Feitan just stood there, not really knowing what to do.

He didn't mingle well with the words 'love' or 'affections'. But 'torture' sure was his territory. Speaking of torture…

Feitan groaned.

He seriously needed to do some! Kuroro had forbidden him of any torture while a waiter at the café, and it was torturing _him!_ At least let him read Trevor Brown books!

When the extra five minutes had passed, Gon and Killua finally broke off.

Killua was gasping for air as his face flushed red, and Gon was panting too as a light blush dusted his cheek.

"Well, that was fun." Gon, who miraculously found fun in everything, commented cheerfully. "Ne, Killua?"

"Y-yeah…" Killua muttered in a daze. "Fun… Sure…"

"KYAAAA! That was so cute!" audreen nicole tan cheered as she dabbed her bleeding nose. "Excuse my nose bleeding, I couldn't help it." After a few more dabbing, she set down her tissue and threw her hands up into the air. "And now! I want Gon to wear a girl's school uniform and give Killua a heart-shaped chocolate saying: 'Will you be my boyfriend?' Hah! And Killua, yes, you may go dress into your usual skateboarder's clothes."

The two boys rushed towards the Changing Room as their customers waved them off.

"Wonder what Miss freeflight is daring Spider Machi…" audreen nicole tan wondered. She glanced at the kunoichi.

"No."

Everyone stared at Machi as she hissed the word.

"No, I will not accept this dare." She repeated as she eyed her customer.

"Machi." Kuroro warned her.

After glancing at her Dancho, Machi sighed.

"Fine. I'll do the dare." She said in a blank voice.

freeflight, her customer, had dared her to choose between Kuroro and Hisoka, and once she had chosen, she and her chosen partner had to put on a mock wedding.

"I would choose Dancho, but I do not want to insult him by forcing him to a mock wedding. With _me,_ no less." Machi continued, still in that blank voice of hers. "I already know he belongs with someone else, anyway." She shot a glance at Kurapika. "So I'll have to choose the idiot."

"'The idiot'?" Hisoka cocked an eyebrow.

"You, you moron." Machi rolled her eyes. "Or is there another 'Hisoka' here?"

Hisoka chuckled as he laced an arm around her waist, making said-kunoichi stiffen.

"We're getting married~" He announced to the customers, stifling a laugh. "Again!"

"It's a _mock_ wedding, idiot." Machi growled, slapping the man's arm away and stalking off towards the Changing Room to get dressed. "This is the second time, already." She muttered darkly.

Hisoka, still chuckling, followed after her.

"Aww, you really are cute, Gon!" audreen nicole tan tore her eyes off the scene to fawn over the boy in green as he and Killua approached her.

Gon was wearing a short green uniform skirt with a white blouse and a green uniform scarf. His hair was tied up into a ponytail, and he looked adorable. In his hand held a heart-shaped chocolate.

"Yay! Thank you, pretty nee-san!" Gon beamed. "Ne, ne, Killua! How do I look?"

"Cute." Killua answered truthfully with a small blush. "And happy." He added.

True. Never in his life had he seen a boy so happy about cross-dressing.

Well… Except maybe Hisoka. But the clown was out of question. He was just…out of question.

"Yay!" Gon bounced up and down.

"_Gon!_ Cover your skirt!" Killua yelled as he shifted his eyes away with another blush.

"Oh." Gon blinked. Patting his skirt down, he shot his friend a sheepish grin. "Oops."

"And now, Gon says…?" audreen nicole tan urged with excitement.

"Killua, will you be my boyfriend?" Gon held his heart-shaped chocolate towards the boy and smiled at him.

Killua looked dazed as he gaped at his cross-dressed friend.

"Killua?" Gon cocked his head.

"Huh? Oh… Yeah." Blushing, Killua snapped out of his trance and accepted the chocolate.

Gon beamed at him.

The two turned to look at their customer, but audreen nicole tan had fainted in sheer bliss.

"Err…" The two boys shared a look.

"Hunter Killua." Ria D'Arcy called out, and the two turned to look at her. "I have a dare for you."

"Sure, nee-san." Killua replied. "Guess I'll see you later, Gon."

"Wait, I have one for you too, Hunter Gon."

"Or not." Gon grinned at Killua, who grinned back, and they both ran towards their new customer.

"So what do we do, pretty nee-san?" Gon questioned Ria D'Arcy. "Hello!" He added as he glanced at Feitan and Illumi.

The two didn't reply.

Killua was glancing at his brother with wariness.

"Oh, well, we have to wait for Hunter Hisoka and Spider Machi first." Ria D'Acry nodded towards the two, who had come out of the Changing Room wearing the bride and groom clothing they had worn yesterday. "And Gon, you'll be doing a separate dare with Feitan here."

"Oh. Okay!" Gon smiled while Feitan gave her a grimace.

"So I guess Hunter Hisoka and Spider Machi are throwing another fake wedding, hm?" Ria D'Arcy cupped her cheeks as she murmured the words. "Wonderful."

Her employees exchanged looks, all thinking of the same thing: _'This woman is dangerous.'_

**xXx**

"And here comes the bride and the groom!" Kuroro, who was acting as the priest, spoke as Machi and Hisoka entered 'the aisle' – which was actually the aisle next to freeflight's table. "Now, I ask the bride, will you-"

"Yes, yes, yes, and yes." Machi answered, looking annoyed. "Sorry, Dancho, but could you speed things up?"

"Of course, dear bride." Kuroro lightly mocked. "I understand you want to be married quickly. It's only natural."

Machi groaned while Hisoka smirked.

"And now I ask the groom…" Kuroro continued. "The questions he'd say 'yes' to, whatever they are, so, yes, yes, whatever, mock wedding, done!" Kuroro shut his book(he had used his 'Spell Hunter') and waved the two new 'lovebirds' away.

As soon as Kuroro said 'done', Machi pulled away from Hisoka and marched off towards the Changing Room while Hisoka looked a tad bit disappointed.

"Oh well." He shrugged as he, too, went to change.

"Ah, ah, ah~" Ria D'Arcy waved her finger at Hisoka, and called him over. "Hunter Hisoka, you're needed here."

"Oh?" Hisoka smiled slyly as he walked towards the table. "What is it?"

"Hold on a sec." Ria D'Arcy called out in a loud voice, "Spider Machi, you're needed here too!"

Machi had just been on the verge of closing the Changing Room door, and she pondered on the thoughts of closing the door, or turning back towards her customer like a good girl.

Well, she never was a 'good girl', anyway.

Machi shut the door to change.

Yup. Machi was _bad._

Ria D'Arcy sighed at the kunoichi's attitude, and glanced at Hisoka.

"I guess you could go change too, you know."

"Hm~ But I'm fine, thank you, Miss Ria D'Arcy." Hisoka grinned.

"At least _you're_ nice." Ria D'Arcy mumbled.

There was a slam, and Machi came trotting out of the Changing Room, having already changed into her waitress uniform.

"Well that was fast." Ria D'Arcy raised an eyebrow.

Machi fought the urge to roll her eyes as she stood next to… She decided to just stand where she was, next to the less-annoying pot of plant.

"So!" Ria D'Arcy started to say. "I know you're all wondering what you're about to do, and it's simple! Hunters Hisoka, Illumi, Killua, and Spiders Feitan and Machi will play a round of poker against me. Whoever wins has to jump on Kuroro's back and demand a piggy-back ride." She smiled a nasty smile. "Simple, isn't it?"

Her dear employees sweat dropped.

"Now then, why don't we start with…Spider Machi?" Ria D'Arcy smiled. "Hisoka, would you do the honors?"

"Of course." Chuckling, Hisoka whipped out his deck of trump cards and started shuffling at lightning speed. With a blink of an eye, the cards were all set in place.

"Perfect." Ria D'Arcy beamed.

"Thank you." The clown grinned, shooting Machi a wink.

Machi grimaced, and the two females started playing poker.

It wasn't long before Ria D'Arcy had won.

It was obvious Machi had been losing on purpose, since she had no desire to 'jump on her dancho's back and demand a piggy-back ride'.

"It's obvious you lost on purpose, but whatever." Ria D'Arcy shrugged. "I get a piggy-back ride! Yay." She glanced at the remaining four. "Alright, Spider Feitan's next."

Of course Feitan lost on purpose as well, but Feitan wasn't much of a fan of poker – he didn't even join poker when his comrades played among themselves – so he might have lost anyway.

Killua was different.

He had been born in a family of assassins.

A family of rich assassins.

His family loved to play casino games to pass time, so naturally, Killua was good at poker. But it wasn't like he wanted to demand a piggy back ride from _Kuroro, _of all people. Then again, he didn't want to _lose _either.

So he won. Earning himself a free piggy-back ride from his friend's number one enemy.

Killua cursed his stupid pride.

Lovely.

Next up was Illumi, and though Illumi was an even better poker player than his younger brother was, he purposely lost; he had absolutely no intention of having a piggy-back with _anyone._

But apparently, Hisoka _did._

The clown won the game effortlessly in less than a minute, looking pleased. He had been 'ho ho ho'-ing the whole time he had played.

"Dancho~" Hisoka jumped onto Kuroro's back, almost knocking the wind out of the Spider's lungs.

"Hi..soka… What in..the _world?" _Kuroro grunted out, wheezing.

"I demand you give me a piggy-back ride!" Hisoka announced importantly.

"_What?"_

"It's a dare from Miss Ria D'Arcy."

Kuroro glanced at the customer who coolly wiggled her fingers, and grumbled,

"Nice customer."

"I know!" Hisoka beamed. It seemed he had ignored Kuroro's sarcasm. "She kindly dared me to pull Illumi's pants down, and I got to get a glimpse of Illumi's cute black boxers, you kno-"

"_Hisoka."_ Kuroro groaned.

He did _not _want a mental picture of that.

"Fine, but, I was watching Illumi pull Killua's pants down from afar, and Killua's boxers was this nice blue one with these cute little polka dots-"

"_Hisoka!"_ Kuroro grimaced.

He didn't need a mental picture of that _either._

"Alright, alright." The clown huffed. "You're no fun. But okay, I think that's enough piggy-back riding." He jumped off of the man's back. But before he left, he said with a smirk, "You have four more, by the way. Three of which are from Miss Ria D'Arcy."

Kuroro covered his face with a hand. When he uncovered them again, he saw Killua standing awkwardly in front of him. He blinked.

"Yes?"

Killua slowly walked around, and lightly jumped onto his back.

Sighing, Kuroro piggy-backed him with ease.

A minute hadn't passed when Killua grunted, showing that Kuroro could stop now.

As the ex-assassin walked away, Kuroro couldn't help but bite a smile.

'_Nice blue boxers with cute little polka dots, hm?'_

Kuroro chuckled.

Kids were so amusing.

Didn't mean he was a pedophile like _somebody,_ but yes.

Kids were amusing.

"It's my turn now." Ria D'Arcy smirked. She jumped onto the man's back – Kuroro gave a slight wince at her carefully covered eagerness – and the Kuroro started giving her a piggy-back ride.

'_To think I have two more rounds of this…' _Kuroro sighed.

_Why_ did he even make up such an insane café in the first place?

**xXx**

"I get to be Retz's boyfriend!" Gon frowned as he pulled lightly on the said girl's right arm.

"Um, G-Gon…" Retz mumbled uncomfortably.

"No, I do!" Killua shouted back at his best friend. He tugged on Retz's left arm.

"Um, Ki-Killua…" Retz clearly looked upset now.

"Yes?" The two boys replied at her kindly, but then they shot each other a glare.

"She called me first!"

"Doesn't mean she likes you better!"

"Um, guys…" Retz looked close to panicking now.

"And, cut!" A customer cried as she laughed. "That was fine, thanks!"

Gon and Killua immediately let go of Retz arms as Gon carefully checked if Retz was okay.

"Are you okay, Retz?" He asked in a worried tone. "Sorry, Miss Pika Yuhi-chan dared us to fight over who would win your heart." He gave a sheepish grin.

"Che. It's not like I'd date a girl like you." Killua harrumped.

Retz blushed with embarrassment and anger as she glared at the ex-assassin.

"Well I don't want to date a pervert either!"

Killua flushed red.

"Hey, it was an accident!"

"Hmph!" Retz crossed her arms. Then she blinked at Gon, who looked guilty for some reason. "Oh, it's not your fault, Gon. I'm okay, thanks."

"Really?" Gon brightened up. "That's great!"

Retz smiled.

"Psst, Hunter Retz, psst." A customer called for her attention.

Retz turned around to see Sweet Candy180 holding a piece of paper up. She squinted her eyes and read: 'I dare you to punch Hunter Killua for touching your chest.'

Sweet Candy180 gave her a thumbs up, and Retz grinned and raised her own thumb up.

"So, Killua." Retz drawled.

"What." Killua glanced at her, annoyed.

_PUNCH._

Retz punched Killua in the cheek as hard as she could, and Killua toppled over.

"That was for touching my chest!" She exclaimed, embarrassed but pleased. But her heart sunk when she caught sight of Killua, lying on the ground. "Um… Killua..?"

Killua sat up, startling both Retz and Gon, and he stared straight into Retz's eyes, smirking evilly.

"You sure know how to throw a punch, sissy." He hissed out. "You want to fight? Fine, then. Challenge accepted."

"Wait, Killua! That was just a dare from Miss Sweet Candy180! WAIT!" Retz panicked as she ran away from the crazed boy.

But did Killua stop?

Of course he didn't.

And so the cat and mouse chase began.

Gon stared after them with a blank look when a customer jerked him back into reality.

"Huh? Wha? Eh?" Gon blinked.

Ria D'Arcy rolled her eyes.

"I have a dare for you and Spider Feitan, remember?"

"O-oh." Gon blinked again. "But what about…" He glanced around and spotted a…very exhausted looking Kuroro. "Riiight. Okay then, pretty nee-san!" Gon grinned as he followed his customer, but inside, he was dreading his fate.

"So." Ria D'Arcy spoke, once she sat back at her table. She observed Gon and Feitan. "Hunter Gon has to dress as Spider Feitan, and I want the real Spider Feitan in a pink skirt. Wearing NO black, whatsoever."

There was a pregnant pause.

"…I'm going to kill you." Feitan snarled.

"Yes, I already expected that you would." Ria D'Arcy waved his threat away carelessly.

"But, um, Miss Ria D'Arcy… Um.. I don't, um, think, um, I should do the, um, dare…" Gon mumbled nervously.

"Oh? And why is that, Hunter Gon?" Ria D'Arcy gave one of her…nice smiles.

Gon gaped at her with a sort of horror on his face.

"Um." He found his senses. "Never mind."

"I thought so." His customer nodded.

"Well I'm not doing it." Feitan growled.

"What was that, Feitan?" Kuroro asked as he passed by.

His employee froze for a moment before letting out a frustrated groan.

"_Fine."_ Feitan snapped in a tone that made you think, 'bite me'.

"Thought so." Kuroro chuckled.

"Thanks, Spider Kuroro~" Ria D'Arcy drawled. "Sorry about earlier."

"You're welcome, Miss Ria D'Arcy. You _are _my customer. And," Kuroro grimaced. "Please don't say sorry for the things you aren't really sorry for."

Ria D'Arcy chuckled.

"He knows me well."

Gon and Feitan exchanged uneasy looks.

"Well?" Their customer raised an eyebrow.

Grumbling, the two headed towards the Changing Room.

**xXx**

"What an incredible soul… It shows the darkest among the darkest! There is simply no light at all. It's the very ideal soul every demon wants… Every demon needs…"

"Shut up, Spider."

Hisoka chuckled in his Sebastian cosplay as he watched Kuroro and Kurapika act out as Claude and Ciel Phantomhive from _Black Butler._

"Ahh… Your soul… So..delicious…" Kuroro moaned.

"I said shut up." Kurapika kicked the man's face multiple times, and Hisoka had to control himself from laughing out loud like he wanted to.

Instead, he smirked because that's all Sebastian did – smirk, and he took a picture of the Ciel Phantomhive cosplayed Kurapika sending a particularly strong kick into the Claude cosplayed Kuroro's face. He posted it onto the internet. After watching a few more acts, the clown called out,

"Okay, I've finished the dare~"

Kurapika set his foot back down, looking a bit disappointed, while Kuroro immediately stood up and mumbled a few good curses.

"That was…interesting." Hisoka giggled.

Kuroro sent him a glare.

"I agree with Hunter Hisoka! You two did great!" Their customer beamed. "You did good as well, Hunter Hisoka."

"Thank you, Miss Pika Yuhi-chan." Hisoka grinned.

"Thank you, miss." Kurapika bowed, looking much refreshed. "I enjoyed your Christmas gift to me, very much."

Pika Yuhi-chan giggled.

Kuroro bowed to his customer as well, though there was a rather forced smile plastered on his face.

"Thank you." He stiffly spoke.

"Oh, cheer up, Spider Kuroro." Pika Yuhi-chan said cheerfully. "I have another dare!"

Kurapika and Hisoka waited patiently and eagerly while Kuroro muttered,

"Oh, goody."

"I want ALL the MALE employees in the café to wear women clothing! And of course, these following men have to wear revealing and embarrassing clothes: Spider Kuroro," Pika Yuhi-chan pulled Kuroro closer to her. "Hunter Leorio," She called the spectacled man over. "Hunter Hisoka," She pulled the clown closer to her as well, just as Leorio arrived. "And Hunter Illu- Where's Hunter Illumi?" She looked around, but instead of finding the certain assassin, she saw Ria D'Arcy calling for her attention.

Ria D'Arcy was pointing in a direction, which turned out to be Illumi walking near Pika Yuhi-chan's table, and then she did a motion of pulling her hair.

"Ah~" Pika Yuhi-chan nodded, getting her message. And when Illumi passed by her table, she pulled on his hair to stop him. "Wait a moment, Hunter Illumi! Please stop!"

Illumi stopped alright.

He let out a small hiss and turned to glare at the customer.

Well, it was a 'glare' to _him,_ while it was an emotionless-as-ever look to _others._

Ria D'Arcy had her head on the table, most likely laughing just like Hisoka was.

Illumi sent his friend a death glare before turning back to his customer.

"Yes?"

"Sorry about that." Pika Yuhi-chan cleared her throat. "So anyway, I want all the male employees to cross-dress while these four have to wear especially revealing and embarrassing ones."

The "chosen four" didn't look so happy about that announcement.

"And Hunter Kurapika will have to punch each and every one of them in the you know, and give Kuroro an extra laptop-in-the-face with a butterfly-kick-in-the-face." Pika Yuhi-chan smiled.

The male employees all groaned or winced while Kurapika lightly pumped his fist. Then he blinked.

"Wait, _punch_ them in the…that place?" He risked asking.

"Things aren't going to be too easy for you, Hunter Kurapika!" Pika Yuhi-chan grinned mischievously.

Kurapika paled.

"That's disgusting, Miss Pika Yuhi-chan." He deadpanned. "No offense, of course."

"None taken!" His sadistic customer beamed. "Now go do your jobs, hm?"

"Wait, Miss Pika Yuhi-chan." Ria D'Arcy called. "Hunter Gon and Spider Feitan are doing my dares right n…oh, there you are." She glanced at the two boys who had come out, wearing her dares.

"This is…weird." Gon commented in his black Feitan cosplay.

"Of course it's weird, brat; those are _my_ clothes." Feitan snapped angrily.

No one blamed him for being so angry though.

He was wearing a hot pink leather skirt and a white shirt that was ripped here and there. He wore striped pink-and-white stockings that came up to his knees. Oh his head was a pink head band with a white skull on it.

"I didn't tell you to do a whole makeover; I only told you to wear a pink skirt, but…" Ria D'Arcy trailed off, oblivious to Feitan's seething. "Congratulations on keeping up with your emo, punk." She raised her thumbs up at him.

Feitan's hand twitched, itching for his sword, when Pika Yuhi-chan interrupted with a shout.

"Well! I see Spider Feitan's ready for his dare! Now how about the others?"

She exchanged evil grins with Ria D'Arcy, and a, who had been observing everything in silence.

All the male employees groaned and trotted into the Changing Room.

"Again?" Gon sighed.

Hisoka giggled.

This was too much fun!

**xXx**

"Hunter Komugi?" A customer called out.

"Yes, Miss Misaki-Sempai?" Komugi shyly walked next to the customer.

"Could I have a chocolate oreo crepe, please?" Misaki smiled. "Oh, and just call me Misaki."

"Of course, Miss Misaki." Komugi wrote the order and was about to leave, when Misaki held her arm.

"One more thing, Hunter Komugi."

"Yes?" Komugi timidly smiled.

"After you fetch my order, I want to go visit Customer Meruem's table together." Misaki nodded. "I have a question for him."

"O-oh." Komugi blinked. Then she smiled. "Of course, Miss Misaki." She bowed and went to bring the order.

"So cute." Misaki sighed.

As Komugi walked to get the order, she wondered to herself,

'_Is it normal to be dared with only one person? The customers seem to enjoy sending me to Master Meruem continuously… I hope it's not against the rules…' _She bit her lip, and decided to ask her boss.

"U-um, Ku-Kuroro-san…" Komugi nervously called out.

Kuroro, who had been on his way to the Changing Room with the other males, turned around, and to his surprise, saw the shy and quiet Komugi.

"Yes, Komugi?" He blinked.

It wasn't often this timid girl approached him.

"Um.. I have a question, sir…" Said-girl fidgeted.

"Yes?"

"I-I was wondering…if it's okay for an employee to be dared with one person so often..?" Komugi stuttered, "U-um, the other customers…keep um, daring me with, a, um, certain customer…sir."

Kuroro was about to say 'no', when he paused. He thought about the dares he often received. Namely, the dares he often received with Kurapika.

"Yes." He answered. "It's fine."

"Oh." Komugi looked relieved. "Thank you, sir. Sorry for bothering you!" She bowed and hurried away, leaving a blinking Kuroro behind.

"…Anytime." The man raised his eyebrow. Shrugging, he continues towards the Changing Room.

**xXx**

'_What the hell are those humans _wearing?'Meruem frowned as he watched the male employees trot out of the Changing Room wearing…'disturbing clothes' – or so this certain customer thought.

It _was _rather disturbing, actually.

Okay, it was _a lot_ disturbing, but at least Kurapika seemed to be having fun.

"Aw, not 'Sailor Star' again!" Leorio groaned.

He was wearing the Usagi Tsukino cosplay he had worn before.

"It's _Sailor Moon,_ Leorio, not 'Sailor Star'." Kurapika sighed.

The blonde, on the other hand, was cosplaying as Cinderella.

He looked beautiful, but a bit odd, as if it seemed the light blue dress showed he wasn't female at all.

"Anyway, Leorio." Kurapika turned to face the man. _"This_ is for being a pervert." The Kurta spoke as he punched the man in the crotch. He punched Hanzo as well while saying, "And _this, _Hanzo, is for having been a jerk to Gon."

Hanzo was wearing a Snow White dress, and he looked completely silly in it.

Shalnark was wearing Belle's dress, Phinks was wearing Aurora's, Bonolenov was cross-dressed as Pocahontus, Coltopi was Tiana, Nobugana was Mulan, Franklin was Jasmine, Ubogin was Merida, and Hisoka… Well… Hisoka had dressed as Ariel. In her mermaid form. Very revealing and embarrassing.

Many of the males had found…err, _'interest' _in wearing the _Disney Princesses' _dresses.

Gon was wearing his green girl's school uniform with his hair tied again, Killua wore a matching uniform – only his was blue instead of green –, Pokkle was wearing Cinderella's old patched up dress (before she had turned 'magical'), Alluka was cosplaying as Kikyo from _Inuyasha_ – there was no difference, really – while Kalluto was…wearing his kimono. As usual.

Illumi was dressed as Rapunzel. He had his long hair tied into a braid over his shoulder, and o be truthful, he looked pretty. _Very _pretty. But was the whole dress on him embarrassing? Yes. Yes it was.

And Kuroro… Well… Our dear dancho had suited himself into…a suit. Literally. But it wasn't just _any _suit. It was _Pakunoda's_ suit.

"Wonderful!" Pika Yuhi-chan sniffed. "Absolutely wonderful!"

Across from there table, Ria D'Arcy was staring at Illumi, her mouth a bit open.

"You call this _wonderful?"_ Nobugana demanded. But he let out a high-pitched squeak when Kurapika punched him…down there.

"_That_ was for being _born,_ idiot." Kurapika hissed at the man.

After punching the others (he was hesitant when it came to Gon, Killua, Kalluto, and Alluka's turn, and he was also hesitant for a bad reason when it came to Hisoka and Illumi's turn), it finally became Kuroro's turn.

_Punch._

"_That _was for being the head of the Phantom Troupe, Spider." Kurapika growled at the wincing man. "And _this,"_ He threw a random laptop at Kuroro's face (Hanzo: "Hey, that's _mine!")_ "Is for killing my clan. _This,"_ Kurapika butterfly-kicked the man's face as hard as he could. "Is for everything else you did!"

Everyone cringed back slightly when the almighty Kuroro Lucifer fell to the ground.

"Well then." Kurapika huffed, his chest heaving. "Guess that's it." He turned to his customer. "Thank you, Miss Pika Yuhi-chan."

"You're welcome, Hunter Kurapika!" Pika Yuhi-chan chirped back.

Kurapika then made a beeline to the bathroom to, er, wash his hands.

Grumbling, the other males all walked towards the Changing Room – some shooting glares at the blonde Kurta.

"I can't believe Kurapika actually _did _that." Leorio groaned.

"Actually, I _can."_ Killua muttered darkly.

Gon stayed silent, his face pale.

"…" Meruem blinked as he watched all this. "This is a weird café." He mumbled to himself.

"It certainly is, sir."

Meruem startled slightly and felt himself going red.

He cursed, embarrassed.

He knew that voice. Of course he did. How couldn't he, when the owner of the voice was…was…

"What do you want." Meruem grunted, not facing the girl.

"I-I'm sorry, sir…" Komugi bit her lip, and Meruem almost hugged her and apologized. Almost.

"Tut, tut! That's not a nice thing to say to your cru- I mean… Your, er, waitress, Mr. Meruem!"

Meruem turned to glare at the strange customer.

"Who are you?" He frowned.

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Misaki!" Misaki smiled.

Meruem didn't smile back.

"So, err… Mr. Meruem." Misaki coughed. "I have a question for you. You know, a truth instead of a dare?" She laughed.

Meruem didn't laugh along.

Misaki awkwardly coughed again.

"Anyway... My, uh, question was…" Misaki grinned. "Do you have feelings for Hunter Komugi?"

Komugi blushed as she heard this, and Meruem almost did, too. Almost.

Instead, he took a few steady breaths, and gave the annoying customer a death glare.

"What an annoying question, woman." He snarled.

Misaki blinked several times before casting a worried look at Komugi who looked…shocked. And hurt. Definitely hurt.

Meruem realized what he had done wrong in an instant, and cursed himself as he regretted not having pushed his stupid pride away.

"Wait-" He started, but Komugi covered her face, gave him an awkward bow, and stumbled away…eventually tripping after a few steps.

Meruem bolted up from his seat, and lurched forward to help her, when he paused. He stared in horror and guilt as he saw Komugi cry. Slowly taking steps towards the girl, he whispered,

"Wait… Wait.."

Komugi was rubbing at her eyes as the tears fell, and Meruem felt horrible.

He felt like a monster, to make Komugi cry.

To make his crush cry.

"Wait… Komugi…" He stretched an arm towards her, not knowing what to do.

Komugi hiccupped in surprise when he called her name, but cried even harder.

Meruem, desperately thinking of a way to help her, glanced at Misaki.

The customer had a frown on her face, and she was looking at him as if saying: 'Well? Don't just stand there – go hug her!'

So Meruem, hoping he hadn't imagined that, carefully wrapped his arms around the white-haired waitress and hugged her.

Komugi stopped crying, shocked for the second time.

"M-M-M..Master M-Meruem..?" She hiccupped.

"…Komugi…" Meruem murmured as he continued to embrace her. "I.." He blushed. "I think I have a crush on you."

Komugi's eyes widened as a blush covered her tear-streaked face as well, and Misaki sniffed in happiness, wiping a tear away.

"I'll take that as a 'yes' then." She grinned, talking of her earlier question. With that, she quietly walked away in order not to bother their 'moment'.

**xXx**

"Okay, so Hunters Leorio, Kurapika, Illumi and Spiders Phinks and Feitan get 10000 US dollar checks each, Hunter Hisoka and Spider Machi get 20000 dollars each for doing two dares, Spiders Kuroro and Nobugana get 30000 dollars each for extra service and lingerie. The lingerie were hilarious. Loved the booty shake. Anyway, a tip for Hunter Kurapika! A Prada custom made Kurta tabard! Yay!"

"Thank you, Miss indraniFOREVER." Kurapika smiled at the customer.

"You're all welcome." indraniFOREVER smiled. "And now, the dares! Ah, the dares!" She sighed dreamily. "This time, I want Hunter Gon to dress up as Peter Pan (from Disney) and sing _Fly to Your Heart_ by Selena Gomez."

"Okay!" Gon beamed as he rushed into the Changing Room. He had gotten used to dressing up by now.

"Hunter Killua, you go dress up like Luna Lovegood from _Harry Potter_ and smack Hunter Illumi on the head, saying, 'That's for dropping Miss indraniFOREVER on the floor'."

Killua shot his brother a grin before skipping off after Gon.

"Hunter Leorio, dress up like Romeo from Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_ while Kurapika, you dress up like Juliet with a long black wig."

The two groaned, but everybody turned to stare at Hisoka when he whispered to Illumi,

"You'd make a better Juliet, you know." The man paused when he noticed all the attention he was getting, and blinked at them. "What? Can't a clown be truthful?"

The others coughed and looked away while indraniFOREVER continued as if nothing had happened.

"When you two have dressed, do a romantic waltz and sing a duet of _Love Story_ by Taylor Swift."

Leorio and Kurapika grumpily headed towards the Changing Room again.

Kurapika was especially grumpy because he had to cross-dress yet _again._

"Meanwhile," indraniFOREVER turned to Kuroro. "I would like a chocolate frappe, a strawberry shortcake, and a butterscotch ice-cream."

"As you wish." Kuroro nodded and was about to leave when his customer stopped him again.

"Oh, and did I mention I brought two friends over?" indraniFOREVER smiled. "They just went out for a bit – probably to go bring a tip or something." She shrugged.

"Ah, Miss Tanu?" Hisoka guessed.

indraniFOREVER nodded as she glanced sideways at Hisoka.

"Yeah, and Lipi, short for lipiHELLGAL. And they're both very…_eager_ to dare you."

Hisoka blinked and turned to Kuroro who looked just as bewildered as he did. He pointed to himself as if to say: 'Me?'

"Ah…" Kuroro faced his customer again. "Of course it won't be a problem, Miss indraniFOREVER. I'm rather…pleased."

The woman beamed at him, and Kuroro excused himself.

"I'm back!" Gon grinned, showing off his cute green Peter Pan costume.

"You look adorable!" indraniFOREVER spoke at the same time Hisoka said,

"You're so cute, Apple-chan!"

Everyone stared at Hisoka, who stared back at them.

"What?" He blinked.

"Nothing." Everyone cleared their throats.

"_What?"_ Hisoka demanded with his hands on his hips.

Gon chose that moment to start his singing:

"_Watch all the flowers_

_Dance with the wind_

_Listen to snowflakes_

_Whisper your name_

_Feel all the wonder_

_Lifting your dreams_

_You can fly_

_(Fly)_

_Fly to who you are_

_Climb upon your star_

_You believe you'll find your wings_

_Fly_

_To Your Heart_

_Touch every rainbow_

_Painting the sky_

_Look at the magic_

_Glide through your life_

_A sprinkle of pixie dust circles the night you can fly_

_Fly to who you are_

_Climb upon your star_

_You believe you'll find your wings_

_Fly_

_Everywhere you go_

_Your soul will find a home_

_You'll be free to spread your wings_

_Fly_

_You can fly_

_To your heart_

_(Fly, fly)"_

Every time he sang 'fly', Gon did a motion of flying.

"_Rise to the heights of all you can be_

_(Fly, Fly)_

_Soar on the hope of marvellous things_

_(Key Change! )_

_Fly to who you are_

_Climb upon your star_

_You believe you'll find your wings_

_Fly_

_Everywhere you go_

_Your soul will find a home_

_You'll be free to spread your wings_

_Fly_

_You can fly_

_To your heart"_

"How cute!" indraniFOREVER sniffed. "And now, we have…Hunter Killua in his Luna Lovegood cosplay!"

Indeed, there stood Killua, wearing a robe and a long, wavy, pale blond wig.

He looked at Illumi with strange piercing eyes, and smacked him on the head.

When Illumi blinked at him, his killer intent bursting to erupt, he spoke in a defiant voice,

"That's for dropping Miss indraniFOREVER on the floor!" He sniffed. When Illumi continued to stare at him, he spoke, "Oh, come on. You heard her, just behind me, didn't you? She was just trying to have fun, that's all. You heard her."

Illumi couldn't believe it.

Here was Killua Zaoldyck, his favorite brother, rephrasing one Luna Lovegood's quotes so that it'd match this situation.

"Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure, Aniki." Killua bit a smirk and tried to look like the girl he was imitating as he quoted seriously.

"…You're insane, Killu." Illumi spoke blankly.

"Don't worry, Aniki." Killua replied, still imitating Luna Lovegood. "You're just as sane as I am."

"Have you memorized all the quotes?" Illumi allowed the teeniest frown.

When did his brother have time to watch _Harry Potter _with all his training? When did he have time to memorize every quote?

"Still mad about Miss indraniFOREVER's dare, are you? Well she _did _dare me, Aniki." How Killua managed to mimic a girl of a four dimensional mind so perfectly was a mystery, but he was pretty good at it. "There a plenty of eyewitness accounts, just because you're so narrow-minded you need to have everything shoved under your nose before you-"

"That's enough, Killu." Illumi snapped in his emotionless voice, cutting off yet another 'Luna Lovegood quote'. This was the fourth quote already. _"Where_ have you seen this certain movie?"

Killua smirked and shrugged.

"Milluki." He simply said.

Illumi made a mental note to kill his fat pig-of-a-brother.

"Err… Why's she laughing?" Leorio walked next to the table in his Romeo costume as he pointed at the hysterical indraniFOREVER.

"Nothing, old man." Killua yawned, making Leorio swell with anger.

"Why you-"

"_Leorio."_ Kurapika snapped. He was _not_ in a good mood right now. "Shut up and _please._ Let's just get this over with." He sighed irritably. "I'd rather-"

"Be in bed with Dancho?" Hisoka interrupted as he perked up from his spot.

Everybody stared at him for the third time.

"Excuse me?" Kuroro, having come back with indraniFOREVER's order, frowned. He had only heard what Hisoka had said, and he disapproved of it. "Hisoka, this is a T rated café. I don't want the words 'be in bed with' to be heard here." He told the clown sternly.

Hisoka smiled as he shrugged.

"Sorry Dancho." He sang.

"Anyway…" Kurapika coughed, deciding to ignore what the perverted man had just said. "I'd rather be… Oh, just let's get this over with." He grumbled, grimacing at his Juliet costume.

The two readied themselves, and started waltzing as they sang,

"_We were both young when I first saw you_

_I close my eyes and the flash back starts I'm standing there_

_On the balcony in summer air_

_I see the lights see the party the ball gowns_

_See you make your way through the crowd and say Hello_

_Little did I know_

_You were Romeo you were throwing pebbles_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_I was crying on the staircase begging you please don't go_

_And I said:"_

Kurapika sang handsomely in his lovely voice of course as he sang the female's part.

He and Leorio sang in harmony in the next part:

"_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting_

_All that's left to do is run_

_You'll be the Prince and I'll be the Princess_

_It's a love story_

_Baby just say yes"_

"_I sneak out to the garden to see you_

_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew_

_So close your eyes_

_Escape this town for a while_

_Oh oh_

_I was Romeo you were a scarlet letter_

_And your daddy said stay from Juliet_

_You were everything to me_

_You were begging me please don't go_

_And I said:"_

Leorio was an okay singer too, as he sang the male's part.

The next was sung in harmony again:

"_Juliet I'll take you somewhere we can be alone_

_Just keep waiting_

_All that's left to do is run_

_I'll be your prince and you'll be my princess_

_It's a love story_

_Baby just say yes"_

"_Romeo save me they're trying to tell me how to feel"_

Kurapika sang with feeling – he really was a great singer.

"_This love is difficult but it's real_

_Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess"_

Leorio stared straight into Kurapika's eyes, and the two sang together:

"_It's a love story_

_Baby just say yes_

_Oo oh oh oh oo oh oh oh"_

"_I got tired of waiting_

_Wondering if you were ever coming around_

_My faith in you was fading_

_When I met you on the outskirts of town and I said:_

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone_

_I keep waiting for you but you never come_

_Is this in my head I don't know what to think_

_He kneeled to the ground and pulled out a ring and said:"_

Leorio continued Kurapika's singing as he got down on his knees:

"_Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone_

_I love you and that's all I really know_

_I talked to your dad_

_Go pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story_

_Baby just say yes"_

They both smiled as they chorused:

"_Oo oh oh ooo oh oh oh oh oh_

_We were both young when I first saw you…"_

indraniFOREVER and a several others clapped as the two ended their song and waltz.

"Brilliant singing, just brilliant!" She cheered. Then she took a bite of her cake.

"Hey indraniFOREVER!" A customer shouted as she walked into the café, pulling along another customer.

"Oh! Those two are my friends." indraniFOREVER grinned. "Hey Lipi-chan, Tanu-chan!" She turned to Kuroro. "You remember Tanu-chan – she dared you guys to do the belly-dance, remember?"

The men grimaced as they recalled the dare while Kurapika, having witnessed this dare, grimaced as well. Only Hisoka nodded enthusiastically.

"Welcome back, Miss Tanu." The clown spoke.

"Thank you, Hunter Hisoka." Tanu beamed as she and Lipi took a seat next to their friend. "You know, Lipi here has a dare for you."

"Hm?" Hisoka turned to the girl, smiling.

"Yes, I do." Lipi grinned. "Hunter Hisoka, I dare you to do a striptease real slow, singing_ Push_ by Enrique Iglesius. I'll give you 5000 bucks for that."

A pause.

Everybody stared at the customer.

Hisoka blinked. Then,

"Sure." He shrugged and started to undress himself.

"WAIT!" Almost every employee shouted, face palming.

"Hm?" Hisoka turned to them, hands mid stop, while female customers frowned in disappointment.

Customer Biscuit looked especially stumped.

"Yes, wait, Hisoka." Kuroro hurriedly said. "This is a T rated café, remember?"

"Ah~" Hisoka nodded in understanding. He started buttoning up his shirt again.

"Jeez, Hisoka, have you got no shame?" Killua, who had been passing by, muttered.

Hisoka merely flashed a grin.

"You're all still kids~" He chuckled.

'_No, I don't think that's it…'_ Kuroro mentally sweat dropped as so did some of the other older employees.

"Anyway…" Kurapika raised an eyebrow at Killua. "What are you wearing, Killua?"

"I'm dressed up like a 'cute cat', or so Miss Valerine Erine284 dared me to. It's a white Persian, to be exact." Killua glanced at the said-customer who grinned at him. "Which reminds me." He grabbed Kurapika's wrists. "She dared the same thing for you, too."

"What?" Kurapika frowned as Killua pulled him towards the Changing Room.

"Wait!" Tanu shouted. "I have a dare for Hunter Killua!"

Killua paused and blinked at the customer.

"Yes..?"

"I was originally going to dare you to dress like a nekomimi and act cutely like a kitty while serving us cappuccinos, but that outfit will do." Tanu nodded. "Three cappuccinos, please!"

Killua blinked again before sighing.

"Coming right up." He spoke. But just before he left, he shot a pointed look at the blonde.

"Fine." Kurapika muttered as he walked towards the Changing Room while Killua fetched the coffees.

"And I'm not quite done with you yet, Hunter Hisoka." Lipi smiled. "Since you can't do a whole striptease, I want you to at least pull off your shirt. You can sing _Push_ while wearing a sexy rock star outfit."

"Hm…" Hisoka mused. "Alright then." He chuckled, and he shrugged his shirt off, leaving the females drooling. Smirking, he headed towards the Changing Room.

"Hello Kurapika." He greeted the Kurta who had came out of the Changing Room wearing a Cyprus cat costume.

Kurapika gave a start and he eyed the half naked man with an irksome expression.

Hisoka laughed as he closed the door behind him.

"Meow! Here's your cappuccinos, nyah!" Killua purred as he set the coffees down onto the table. "Enjoy, nyah!" With that, he whisked Kurapika away to Valerine Erine284's table.

"Thanks, Hunter Killua!" Tanu called out. She nudged six boxes of Nestle chocolates into Kuroro's hands. "Give that to him as a tip, later, will you?"

"Of course." Kuroro bit a smirk as he imagined the joy Killua would show when he received these chocolates.

"I'm back!" Hisoka grinned as he approached the table.

Jaws dropped as people gawked at his amazing change.

Hisoka was wearing tight black leather pants, with a ripped red V-neck shirt that hung loosely at his hips. Over that he wore a black leather jacket, and he wore several accessories that definitely reminded you of rock stars. But some wristbands held trump card shapes. On top of his sleeked red hair were a pair of black sunglasses, he had redone his face painting to a red star and a black spade, and he looked gorgeous. And sexy. Hell yeah, he looked sexy.

It only got better when he opened his mouth to sing with that sexy voice of his:

"_Flatball, yeah right_

_Hey moma, they call me Wheezy_

_And you should be with me_

_I got a pocket full of reasons_

_Baby, I could bless you and you ain't even sneezing_

_I'd be expressin' you and you don't even need me_

_I could have you dreamin',_

_When you ain't even sleepin'_

_Moma, I could help you get off like the weekend_

_She said, she wanna do to the new Enrique_

_I pocket this in, put the song on replay_

_And then she backed it up like replay_

_When you need it_

_Girl I try to hide it, but I can't escape it, oh, baby_

_Please forgive me_

_When I think of you, my thoughts are so X rated, oh, baby_

_Baby, I don't give a damn_

_I know that you meant no other inside, oh, oh_

_And your eyes don't tell a lie_

_I know you wanna come with me tonight and I see you rock_

_But first you gotta_

_Push, push, back upon it, make me believe you want it_

_Push, push, back upon it, girl I can't go home on it_

_Push, push back upon it, go ahead lay it on it_

_Don't stop until the morning, just keep pushing back on it_

_Do you love me? You know it_

_Do you need me? You know it_

_Will you please me? You know it_

_Will you tease me? You know it_

_Baby I_

_I'm the kinda guy that don't get real excited, oh, baby_

_When you have, when you have you're private party_

_I hope that I'm invited, oh, babe_

_Baby, I don't give a damn_

_I know that you meant no other inside, oh, oh_

_And your eyes dont tell a lie_

_I know you wanna come with me tonight and I see you rock_

_But first you gotta_

_Push, push, back upon it, make me believe you want it_

_Push, push, back upon it, girl I can't go home on it_

_Push, push back upon it, go ahead lay it on it_

_Dont stop until the morning, just keep pushing back on it_

_Is it half that you bag it up just that_

_Now drop it like its hot_

_And pop it like a grab_

_And stop it like a watch, now move it like clockwork_

_Your body is trembling and your booty is an outburst_

_She wanna do it_

_Do it with no delay_

_I told her I'll go running, running just like relay_

_Coz I'm cool_

_Till I tha breeze way_

_And pushing like sulk_

_An A_

_Push, push, back upon it, make me believe you want it_

_Push, push, back upon it, girl I can't go home on it_

_Push, push back upon it, go ahead lay it on it_

_Don't stop until the morning, just keep pushing back on it_

_Push, push, back upon it, make me believe you want it_

_Push, push, back upon it, girl I can't go home on it_

_Push, push back upon it, go ahead lay it on it_

_Don't stop until the morning, just keep pushing back on it_

_Push, push girl_

_Mr. Morales_

_Push, push girl_

_Push, push girl_

_Push, push"_

Okay. So the lyrics could have been better, but whatever! He was _sexy!_

"That was really sexy-er, I mean." indraniFOREVER cleared her throat. "Alright, so, uh, Tanu-chan has a tip for you, Hunter Hisoka." She glanced at Kurapika who was a few tables away. "It can be good blackmail."

"Oh?" Hisoka smiled slyly. He turned to Tanu.

"Huh?" Tanu drooled. "Oh, er, um," She wiped her mouth and nudged Lipi to do the same. "Er, yeah, it's here somewhere…" She rummaged through her bag. "Aha!" She cried as she held up a piece of paper proudly. She handed it to Hisoka. "It's something I drew." She whispered.

Hisoka took it with a 'thank you' and examined it.

It was a picture of a female Kurapika, wearing a ruffled pink short dress – which looked much like Kikyou Zaoldyck's dress –, holding a fan in her hand, and the speech bubble next to her went: 'Oh my god, I am so pretty!' She had sparkly eyes and a slight blush was covering her face.

Hisoka laughed out loud at the picture. Carefully pocketing it, he said,

"Perfect black mail, I see…" He chuckled. "Thank you again, Miss Tanu."

Tanu beamed.

**xXx**

Meanwhile…

"What the hell?!" Killua cried as he did a start.

"Killua, what-" Kurapika, having spotted 'the thing' as well, cut off his words in surprise.

"Hey guys! What are you doi-GAH!" Gon jumped as he yelped at 'something' in the corner.

"…Hello." 'The Thing' spoke.

"SLENDER MAN!" Gon and Killua cried out in terror as they ran away as fast as they could.

Kurapika, however, stayed a little longer to glare at 'Slender Man'.

"Stupid Spiders…" Muttering darkly, he edged away from the 'thing' in the corner and walked towards a customer, who was, for some strange reason, laughing as she called for him.

"…I'm offended." Bonolenov sniffed from the corner.

xxfeichixx had dared him to dress up as Slender Man and creep people out by standing silently in the corners.

It was, well…working quite successfully.

And xxfeichixx was pleased.

"You needed something, miss?" Kurapika asked politely as he approached his customer's table.

"Huh?" xxfeichixx laughed. "Oh. Oh, yeah, I did." She stifled another laugh.

"May I ask you why you're laughing, ma'am?" Kurapika asked with curious eyes.

"Oh, sorry, Hunter Kurapika." Xxfeichixx grinned, her eyes dancing as if she knew something hilarious he didn't. Which…was true, in fact. "It's nothing really." She cleared her throat. "Anyways, I have a dare for you and…Spider Kuroro!"

"Yes?" Kuroro appeared next to her, much to Kurapika's disgust.

"I dare you two to- Oh wait." Xxfeichixx burst into a new fits of giggles as she saw Leorio scream at the sight of Bonolenov, and she laughed even harder when Illumi had a staring contest with the mummy. "S-sorry about that." She wiped a tear. "Okay, so my dare is- Pfft!" Her fists pounded the table as her shoulders shook in silent laughter, because,

_Slap. Slap. Slap._

Several employees had been slapped by Franklin's elongated earlobes.

"What the hell?!" That was Nobugana.

The hissing came from Feitan, and,

"OUCH!"

That came from Leorio, who had been in the way.

"Sorry, it's a dare from Miss xxfeichixx." Franklin apologized as he shook his earlobes to slap more coworkers.

_Slap. Slap. Slap._

xxfeichixx was dying of laughter by now.

"Uh…" Kurapika shared a weird look with Kuroro. "Miss xxfeichixx?"

"Huh? Oh- Oh- Oh, sorry." xxfeichixx swallowed a grin and finally spoke her dare. "Okay, so I want Spider Kuroro to get into a tickle fight with Hunter Kurapika, alright?"

The two males blinked at the odd dare.

No, it was _not_ alright, according to Kurapika, but as he had no choice…

Kuroro and Kurapika shrugged.

Oh well.

"As you wish, Miss xxfeichixx." Kuroro smiled. He then proceeded in pulling out a… Wait, was that an enormous feather? "Well then, Kurapika." The Spider's eyes glinted. "Why don't we get started?"

All Kurapika could do was swallow.

Because whoever said smart blonde Kurtas weren't ticklish?

And so he brandished a large feather of his own.

**xXx**

Gon and Killua were in very awkward positions right now.

Hisoka and Illumi were creepily looking down at them.

Hisoka had a creepy perverted face on as he looked down at Gon, while Illumi had a creepy blank face on as he looked down at Killua.

How did this happen?

bloodydarkangel had dared Gon to kiss Hisoka, and Killua to kiss Illumi.

The two boys had proceeded the dares nervously, and so of course they felt awkward right now!

But to their relief and Hisoka and Illumi(?)'s disappointment, a customer called for the two boys.

"Hunters Gon and Killua?"

Sighing in relief, the two best friends ran from the two creepy men and towards their customer.

"Hello pretty nee-san!" Gon smilled. "I haven't seen you around before!"

"Yes, well I'm new." TECKK smiled back. "Okay, so my dare is… Wait. I need Hunter Kurapika…"

"Oh." Gon blinked.

"There he is." Killua pointed to the blonde who was…currently having a tickle fight with the twenty-six year old Spider.

"Hiya!"

"Really, Kurta? 'Hiya'? Is that really something to shout out when charging me with a feather?" Kuroro raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up, Spider!" Kurapika hissed, a light blush of embarrassment dusting his cheeks. "Stand up and fight!"

"Why do you remind me of Sir Cadogan from _Harry Potter?" _The man sighed.

"Stop being sarcastic, you fiend!"

"See what I mean?"

"…Weird." Killua commented.

"Yeah, and fun!" Gon exclaimed with a grin.

"What?" Killua shot his friend a look.

"Come on, Killua, let's go fetch Kurapika!" The energetic boy tugged at the ex-assassin's hand. "We'll be back with Kurapika, Miss TECKK!"

TECKK nodded.

"Pfft… S-stop th-that, you-pfft… Sp-Spiderhaha!" Kurapika tried to smother his laughter as he shouted at Kuroro.

"I will i-if you do, K..pft…Kur..ta!" The man gasped back.

"Kurapika!" Gon shouted as he approached the two. "Err… Kurapika?"

He and Killua stared at the strange scene.

Kuroro and Kurapika were lying on the ground, both tickling each other with their feathers while trying not to laugh as they got tickled.

The two blinked.

"…Ahem." Kurapika cleared his throat as he sat up. "Yes, Gon? Killua?"

"A, uh, customer has a, um, dare for the three of us…you know.." Gon eyed the blonde's messy hair.

"Ah." Kurapika cleared his throat again and stood up, patting his hair down awkwardly. "Right."

Killua was eyeing Kuroro warily as the man coughed and stood up from the ground.

"Spider." Kurapika addressed the man before he left with his two friends. "This fight was a draw."

"Sure thing, Sir Cadogan." Kuroro did a mock salute as he grinned, and Kurapika couldn't help but let out a small grin himself.

"Oookay …" Killua drawled.

"Let's go!" Gon cheerfully pulled Killua and Kurapika towards TECKK's table. "Bye, Mr. Spider!"

"It's _'Kuroro',_ Gon. I've told you already!" Kuroro sighed.

Gon merely laughed it off.

Once the three were back, TECKK told them her dare.

"I dare Hunter Killua to dress up like Natsume Hyuuga, Hunter Gon, to dress up like Mikan Sakura, and Hunter Kurapika, to dress up like Ruka Nogi from _Gakuen Alice._ Hunter Killua has to declare that he likes Hunter Gon, while Hunter Kurapika has to stop Hunter Killua's declare. He has to be very jealous because he likes Hunter Gon as well."

Gon, Killua, and Kurapika raised their eyebrows at the dare, because, not one customer had dared a Kurapika and Gon pairing before.

This should be new.

"Okay!" Gon beamed. "We'll be back in…a minute! Race ya!" He dashed into the Changing Room, Killua hot on his heels, and Kurapika eventually followed them.

A minute later, they were back in their cosplays, and they started their little 'love act'.

"The woman I love as I see her sink in the same darkness I am in, what damn things might happen in the future… The future that you guys want, I don't care about that. From now on, whatever happens, I'll protect this person."

Gon and Kurapika tried not to laugh as Killua shuddered as he said the cheesy quote Natsume Hyuuga had quoted in _Gakuen Alice._

"Don't bother coming into the darkness that you don't need to see… I don't want to show you the darkness that doesn't belong to you… Don't let yourself be hurt so much anymore… Rather, let me be your strength." Killua continued to quote. "I like you, Mikan Sakura."

Gon blushed.

"I…I…"

"No!" Kurapika shouted. "I will protect Sakura too. I won't lose to Natsume." He quoted. "I like Sakura." He turned to Gon who blushed again. "I like you, Sakura."

"Stop disturbing me!" Killua frowned. "I love her more! I…want to protect her…from whatever comes in the future." Killua's eyes softened as he quoted. "Even if that means I'm sacrificing my own life…"

"Sakura, no." Kurapika pleaded. "Please."

Killua shot him a glare before turning to Gon and proceeding his quote.

"I cannot have anyone else hold your hands at the end but myself."

The two went on as they fought for Gon, but Gon interrupted their quarrelling with a sharp,

"Others are others, I am myself!" He then continued to quote, "I want to protect everyone. But…" Gon blushed. "I'm sorry, Nogi, but I..think I like Natsume."

Killua blushed as Kurapika looked crestfallen.

"…Very well." Kurapika sighed. It was obvious he was jealous, but he cared too much his crush to refuse. "I…understand."

The three lapsed into silence as they wondered what else to say…

"And…cut?" TECKK voiced out, much to the three boys' relief.

"Sorry, Miss TECKK, I didn't know how to continue it…" Gon scratched his head.

"Sorry, nee-san." Killua grinned sheepishly. "Crappy quality, huh?"

"No, it's okay." TECKK smiled.

"I apologize for the lack of words, miss." Kurapika bowed.

"No, it's fine." TECKK waved them off. "And, oh look! I think a customer has a dare for you."

Kurapika turned around to see, indeed, Hana calling him over.

"Hunter Kurapika, I have a cosplay dare for you!" Hana grinned.

The Kurta grimaced a little when he saw Pakunoda standing next to Hana, but he politely bowed to TECKK and excused himself.

"Guess we should be going too, Gon." Killua said as he glanced at a waving customer.

"Okay!" Gon beamed at TECKK. "Bye Miss TECKK!"

"Good bye." TECKK smiled to herself. "What energetic kids."

"Indeed."

TECKK startled at the voice, and looked up to see Hisoka, who winked at her and left to follow the said-'energetic kids'.

Stalking _was_ one of his hobbies.

TECKK blinked after the strange man.

**xXx**

Feitan was _not_ in a good mood.

He repeats, _not._

…Okay. So he was _always_ in a bad mood, but this time he was in a _really_ bad mood.

And the two people he met coincidently while on his way to a customer did _not_ improve his mood.

In fact, he felt worse.

The Annie Leonhart cosplayed Pakunoda blinked at Feitan.

The Armin Arlert cosplayed Kurapika blinked at Feitan.

Feitan glared at them in his Levi's 'Cleaning Mode' cosplay.

Some random customer had made him cosplay like that for about the millionth time, while Hana had dared Pakunoda and Kurapika's cosplays.

Three _Attack on Titan _characters.

How… Wonderful.

At least Hana was enjoying it.

Glaring at the said-customer, Feitan pushed Pakunoda and Kurapika out of the way as he stomped off towards xxfeichixx.

Pakunoda and Kurapika, exchanging a glance, shrugged.

"Hunter Kurapika?" A customer called. "I have another dare for you, remember?"

"Of course, Miss Hana." The Kurta then walked to her table.

**xXx**

"Hello boys!" Ann Venteux smiled. "Do you remember me?"

"Of course, Miss Ann Venteux!" Gon beamed.

"Great! You're so cute, Hunter Gon! But Ann's fine, thanks." Ann nodded. "Oh, and I brought my friend Ciel today." She gestured to her friend who was trying not to look at the two adorable boys with her arms crossed as she blushed.

Gon and Killua lifted eyebrows at each other at Ciel's tsundere attitude.

"First I'd like to order a chamomile tea and cheese cake. Ciel here would like a hot chocolate-"

Killua nodded like: 'A very smart order.'

"-and a spicy ramen."

Killua nearly stumbled over.

Because who ordered _ramen_ in a _café?_

"Okay!" Gon, who found nothing queer about the order, turned to fetch the orders when Ann stopped him.

"Um, wait, Hunter Gon." She blushed. "I have a dare for you."

"Sure!" Gon grinned, increasing the customer's blush.

"Could you feed me when you bring the orders? And Hunter Killua, you have to feed Ciel her ramen."

Gon nodded and left while Killua found it hard to take note of his customer's dare.

"Oh, and Hunter Illumi?" Ann called out. When Illumi approached her (after shooting Killua a glance), she grinned mischievously and said, "I dare you to go dye your hair pink."

A pause.

A very long pause.

"Pfft." Killua covered his mouth.

Illumi glared at his brother and then at Ann, before walking off to 'go dye his hair pink'.

"I'm ba- What's so funny?" Gon glanced at Killua.

"N-nothing." Killua choked out.

"Okayyy…" Gon blinked. But waving it off, he beamed and turned to Ann. "Say 'ah~'!"

"A..ah~" Ann opened her mouth with a blush as Gon fed her cheese cake.

"Open up, Miss Ciel." Killua sighed as he blew on the hot ramen noodles.

Ciel blushed and 'hmph'-ed, but opened her mouth anyway.

Somewhere behind the pots of plants, Hisoka chuckled at how cute his two ripening fruits were. But he stopped his laughter when he felt a bad aura coming from behind him. He turned around slowly, to see his friend Illumi, with…pink hair.

This was all too much for Hisoka to handle, and he burst out laughing.

_PUNCH._

Illumi punched the clown, clearly in a foul mood, and Hisoka went flying.

**xXx**

"…" Feitan stared at the piece of paper in his hands. "…" He glanced at the customer in front of him, who was looking pleased. "…" He looked back down at the piece of paper again.

After a few deep breaths, he finally asked,

"…What is this?"

"It's you!" xxfeichixx beamed as she explained her tip to him. "I had meant to give it to you earlier, but I forgot. It's a picture of you in your bunny girl costume! I was so inspired that I drew it for you."

Feitan closed his eyes.

'_Breathe in… Breathe out. Breathe in… Breathe out. Think of Dancho. Not of torture. Think of Dancho. In… Out.'_

When Feitan opened his eyes again, he forced a crooked smile as he glared at his customer.

"…I appreciate…_it."_ He said, trying not to snarl. His eye twitched manically, and he left before he finally lost control of himself and killed the smiling woman.

As he walked away, he wondered how he'd demolish this…piece of…nightmare.

"My pleasure!" xxfeichixx chirped, and Feitan swore he could hear her snicker to herself.

Gripping the drawing tightly in his hands, he stomped away to torture a few stray squirrels.

"_No torturing while you work at this café, Feitan."_

Kuroro's stern warning echoed in his mind, but he didn't care.

'_Sorry, Dancho.' _He growled to himself as he left the café.

Kuroro would surely get him when he came back with blood on his shirt, but as he said before, he didn't care.

**xXx**

"Here's your butter croissant and your black coffee with extra caffeine, Miss Hana." Kurapika smiled as he placed the orders down on his customer's table.

"Thank you, Hunter Kurapika!" Hana beamed. "And now for our dare!" She brought out a chess board. "I dare you to play chess with me." She smirked evilly. "The tip is 1,500 yen. But I'll raise it to 3,000 if you manage to defeat me!"

"Alright then, Miss Hana." Kurapika smiled as he settled down on the chair across from her. "Would you like to play white? It's ladies first, of course."

"Aw, what a gentleman!" Hana giggled. "Alright then, I guess I'll go first."

The two played in silence.

Although he was winning already, Kurapika couldn't help but admire Hana's chess skills.

Until he saw _that _move, of course.

"Wait, Miss Hana." He said, momentarily pausing Hana. He flicked his narrowed eyes to face the customer. "You're cheating."

"Uhh.." Hana drawled as sweat dropped down her face. "I, er, don't know what you're talking about! Ahahaha!"

"Miss Hana." Kurapika warned in a disapproving voice. "I am not fond of cheaters."

"O..okay!" Hana gave up. "I cheated! I'm sorry, I lost!"

Kurapika stood up from his chair with a frown.

"I will not accept the money, Miss Hana. It wasn't a fair game. I refuse to win."

"Wait, Hunter Kurapika!" Hana cried. "Alright, alright! I really am sorry! I'm quite the cheater on board games, but…I'm sorry!" She really did look it. "Can we have a rematch?"

Kurapika observed her face before sighing and sitting back into his chair.

"Only this once, Miss Hana."

"Thank you." Hana sighed in relief, and they started playing again.

But they hadn't gone far when Leorio suddenly approached them.

Kurapika blinked at the man.

"Yes, Leorio?"

Leorio nervously fidgeted before saying,

"Hey Kurapika, what are you doing…in bed?"

Kurapika and Hana stared at him.

**xXx**

"So!" xBungeeGumx grinned. "Hunter Leorio, you have to say the words 'in bed' after everything you say for the next fifteen minutes! And now, go and have a conversation with Hunter Kurapika." The customer kissed Leorio on the cheek and waved the blinking man away. She turned to Killua. "And Hunter Killua! You're so adorable." She patted the boy's head before continuing, "Anyway, go find Hunter Gon, catch him, handcuff yourself to him, and then you must give the key to Hunter Hisoka." She grinned. "Hunter Hisoka?"

"Yes?" Hisoka popped out from under a random table.

"YOU can decide when Killua and Gon can become unlocked." xBungeeGumx grinned, and Hisoka smirked.

"Will do, Miss xBungeeGumx." He laughed.

Shuddering, Killua dashed off to find Gon.

It didn't take him long, because Gon was singing _I Believe I Can Fly _by R. Kellywhile flapping his arms in his Naruto from _Naruto_ costume.

"_I used to think that I could not go on_

_And life was nothing but an awful song_

_But now I know the meaning of true love_

_I'm leaning on the everlasting arms_

_If I can see it, then I can do it_

_If I just believe it, there's nothing to it_

_I believe I can fly_

_I believe I can touch the sky_

_I think about it every night and day_

_Spread my wings and fly away_

_I believe I can soar_

_I see me running through that open door_

_I believe I can fly_

_I believe I can fly_

_I believe I can fly"_

Gon flapped his arms and ran in circles.

"_See I was on the verge of breaking down_

_Sometimes silence can seem so loud_

_There are miracles in life I must achieve_

_But first I know it starts inside of me, oh_

_If I can see it, then I can do it_

_If I just believe it, there's nothing to it_

_Hey, 'cuz I believe in me, oh_

_If I can see it, then I can be it_

_If I just believe it, there's nothing to it_

_Hey, if I just spread my wings_

_I can fly_

_I can fly_

_I can fly, hey_

_If I just spread my wings_

_I can fly_

_Fly-eye-eye"_

The song ended just as Gon did some sort of ninja skill.

xXSaSuHiNaXx, the darer, applauded as Gon bowed.

Then the boy spotted Killua.

"Oh, hey Killu-AH?!"

Killua caught his best friend, and handcuffed his arm to Gon's. Locking it, he threw the key towards Hisoka, who immediately flushed it down the toilet.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST-" Killua smacked his forehead.

Damn Hisoka.

He should have _known!_

"Uh… What's this about, Killua?" Gon questioned, eyeing the handcuffs and the laughing Hisoka.

"Nothing, Gon." Killua said in a blank tone. "Just…Hisoka being Hisoka."

Apparently, that wasn't 'nothing' to Gon, for he sweat-dropped.

"Ooh! Hunter Killua!" xXSaSuHiNaXx beamed as she called for the ex-assassin. "Since you're here, I might as well give you a dare. I want you to put on a tux and sing _Hey Juliet_ by LMNT and then give me a kiss on the cheek!"

Gon, Killua, and Hisoka glanced at the handcuffs, and then Gon and Killua glared at Hisoka who merely shrugged.

"Oops?" The clown giggled.

Killua glared at the handcuffs, and heaved a sigh.

This was going to be a hard dare…

Grumbling, he trotted towards the Changing Room with Gon, who had no choice but to trot along.

**xXx**

Kurapika blinked at the man who had approached him and Hana.

"Yes, Leorio?"

Leorio nervously fidgeted before saying,

"Hey Kurapika, what are you doing…in bed?"

Kurapika and Hana stared at him.

"Um…" Kurapika shared a glance with Hana before frowning at the man. "What..are you talking about, Leorio?"

"I mean, are you having fun…in bed?"

Kurapika and Hana stared at him again.

Cursing, Leorio tried to fix his words.

"I mean, are you having fun playing chess…in bed?"

Nope.

The two were still staring at him.

"Okay…in bed!" Leorio sighed exasperatedly. "This was a dare Miss xBungeeGumx gave me…in bed! I have to say 'in bed' after everything I say…in bed! I don't know _why_ she dared me this…in bed! It's stupid…in bed!"

"Pfft." Hana coughed a laugh. When Kurapika and Leorio turned to her, she spoke. "Oh, sorry. Pardon my embarrassing mind – it works in funny ways, you know? In bed." She tried to smother her laughs again.

"She's weird…in bed." Leorio commented. "Anyway, you've got to help me, Kurapika!...in bed. I mean, you know what I mean…in bed! I have to fucking do this for fifteen minutes…in bed! I mean, I have to do this shit…in bed! I MEAN, URGH!...in bed!" Leorio truly felt like pulling on his hair right now.

Kurapika inched away from the man, and cleared his throat.

"Er, so, um, Miss Hana."

"Yes?" Hana was still howling.

"I believe I've won the match?"

"Ye-yes, yes. Of course." Hana gasped out, wiping a tear. "I'll…send your tip to…your account."

"Thank..you…" Kurapika raised an eyebrow at the hysteric customer.

"Oi, Kurapika, don't ignore me…in bed! I mean, URGH, I hate this…in bed!" Leorio raged on.

Kurapika slowly stood up at started avoiding the man.

"Hey, Kurapika, wait up…in bed!" Leorio cried out. "Oi, slow down…in bed!"

"Stop following meee…" Kurapika gritted out, annoyed.

"But I have to…in bed! I mean, I told you she dared me to do this…in bed!"

Kurapika felt like dying from embarrassment right now.

But luckily, a customer called for him.

"Hunter Kurapika?"

"Yes, Miss Ann?" Kurapika replied, relieved.

"I want you to wear a sexy cheerleader outfit for the rest of the day." Ann beamed. She turned to her friend. "Take out your camera, Ciel!"

Ciel did.

Kurapika's eye twitched.

So much for 'acting manly'.

He could only hope the cheerleader outfit wouldn't look so 'sexy' on him.

"Hey, Kurapika, where're you going…in bed?" Leorio tagged along.

"Stop following me!" Kurapika snapped as he continued to walk towards the Changing Room.

Leorio blinked.

"Jeez, fine…in bed." He huffed. "Aren't you mean…in bed." When Kurapika didn't turn around, he shouted, "Gosh, Kurapika, you have no mercy…in bed!"

Kurapika slammed the door.

**xXx**

"Oh, oh, Spider Kuroro! Spider Kuroro!" xBungeeGumx eagerly waved her hand in the air like a student at school.

Kuroro lifted an eyebrow.

"Yes…Miss xBungeeGumx?"

Beaming, his customer stood up from her chair and cried,

"I dare you to dance with Kurapika to the most cheesy song you can think of!" Sitting back down, she added, "I'd like an extra-chocolatey mocha as well."

"Very well, miss." Kuroro's lips twisted into an amused smile. He wondered what the Kurta would say to this. He decided to search for the blonde…but didn't have to, for Kurapika was already walking towards them, wearing a…cheerleader outfit. A _sexy_ cheerleader outfit.

"Nice…outfit." Kuroro raised his eyebrows while xBungeeGumx laughed.

"Oh, shut up." Kurapika snapped. "Do your dare already."

"You know what it is?"

"Yes, I've got ears, thanks." Kurapika rolled his eyes. "Hurry up and think of a song."

"Okay, calm down." Kuroro felt like rolling his eyes himself. "Hmm… Aha!" He snapped his fingers. "How about _Beautiful Night_ by Ulala Session? It's not exactly a 'cheesy song' – it's quite fun, actually – but it starts off cheesy."

"'Ulala Session'?" Kurapika frowned.

"A Korean group. The song's funny. Check it out on Youtube." **(****A/N:**** I seriously recommend that you do watch it, guys. It'll help you understand if you don't know the song tune and dance. Just type "Beautiful Night music video by Ulala Session" *wink*) **Kuroro grinned. "We should get changed into suits and sunglasses."

"Sunglasses?" Kurapika echoed.

"And you should see the music video." Nodding, Kuroro pulled Kurapika into the Changing Room.

"Wha-"

"I'll be waiting!" xBungeeGumx waved enthusiastically.

**xXx**

"Hunter Komugi, I want you to dress in a cat maid costume and sit on Customer Meruem's lap while he pets your head affectionately for five minutes!" xXSaSuHiNaXx sighed happily.

"Oh… Um… Yes, miss…" Komugi timidly bowed and walked into the Changing Room.

"So cute!" xXSaSuHiNaXx chuckled. She turned around to see a grumpy looking Killua in his tux…and Gon, who was attached to him. Literally. "Ah, you're back!" She smiled.

The ex-assassin had somehow managed to put the tuxedo on.

Nodding grimly, Killua sang:

"_Hey Juliet_

_(Hey Juliet)_

_Hey I've been watching you_

_Every little thing you do_

_Every time I see you pass_

_In my homeroom class, makes my heart beat fast_

_I've tried to page you twice_

_But I see you roll your eyes_

_Wish I could make it real_

_But your lips are sealed, that ain't no big deal_

_'Cause I know you really want me, yeah_

_I hear your friends talk about me, yeah_

_So why you tryin'to do without me, yeahhhh_

_When you got me_

_Where you want me_

_(Hey Juliet)_

_I think you're fine_

_You really blow my mind_

_Maybe someday (someday), you and me can run away_

_I just want you to know_

_I wanna be your Romeo_

_Hey Juliet_

_(Hey Juliet)_

_(Hey Juliet)_

_Girl you got me on my knees_

_Beggin' please, baby please_

_Got my best DJ on the radio waves saying_

_'Hey Juliet, why do you do him this way?'_

_Too far to turn around (turn around)_

_So I'm gonna stand my ground (stand my ground)_

_Gimme just a little bit of hope_

_With a smile or a glance, gimme one more chance_

_'Cause I know you really want me, yeah_

_I hear your friends talk about me, yeah_

_So why you tryin' to do without me, yeahhhh_

_When you got me_

_Where you want me_

_Hey Juliet_

_I think you're fine_

_You really blow my mind_

_Maybe (maybe) someday (someday), you and me can run away_

_I just want you to know_

_I wanna be your Romeo_

_Hey Juliet_

_(Hey, hey Juliet)_

_(Hey Juliet)_

_I know you really want me_

_I hear your friends talk about me_

_So why you tryin' to do without me_

_When you got me_

_Where you want me_

_You don't have to say forever_

_For us to hang together_

_So hear (hear) me (me) when (when) I (I) say (say)_

_Hey, Hey, Hey Julieeet_

_(Hey Juliet)_

_Hey Juliet_

_I think (I think) you're fine (you're fine)_

_You really blow my mind (blow my mind)_

_Maybe (maybe) someday (someday), you and me can run away (run away)_

_I just want you to know_

_I wanna be your Romeo_

_Hey Juliet_

_Hey, hey, Julieeet_

_(Hey Juliet)_

_Hey Juliet_

_I think (I think) you're fine (you're fine)_

_You really blow my mind (blow my mind)_

_Maybe (maybe) someday (someday), you and me can run away (run away)_

_I just want you to know_

_I wanna be your Romeo_

_Hey Juliet_

_(Hey, hey, Julieeet)"_

"I _knew _you were a great singer!" xXSaSuHiNaXx sniffed. She squealed when Killua kissed her cheek. "Oh, hello Hunter Komugi. You look SO ADORABLE SQUEALS!"

"'Squeals'?" Killua shared a glance with Gon.

But the two boys had to admit Komugi really did look cute.

She was wearing a fluffy pale pink maid dress that came to her mid-thighs. There were white laces everywhere, and a white apron was tied to her dress. She had white cat ears on her head, and she had even attached a cat tail.

Gon and Killua found themselves rooting for Meruem and Komugi.

Wait… Say what?

When had the two energetic crazy-about-fighting boys turned so _romantic?_

All this squealing from their female customers was messing with their minds.

"Now, off you go to Customer Meruem!" xXSaSuHuNaXx ushered the shy girl.

Komugi scratched her head before she approached the man.

"Uh..um…" Komugi fidgeted with the lace on her dress. "M..Master Meruem..?"

Meruem, knowing it was Komugi, looked up, and his eye widened immediately.

There, Komugi stood, in her cute cat maid outfit.

She looked like a perfect angel.

Well, to Meruem, anyway.

Meruem blushed, and Komugi blushed as well.

Their earlier incident was still on their minds.

"I..um…have a dare…I have to…" Komugi trailed off.

It took a few second for Meruem to be able to talk.

"Proceed."

And Komugi did.

Shifting her feet nervously, she made a move to sit on Meruem's lap, but of course, being the clumsy girl she was, stumbled into his arms instead.

"Ouch…" Komugi murmured.

"Are you alright?" Meruem urged, gently gripping his hands around her shoulders.

"Ye-yes, thank you, Master Meruem…" Komugi opened her eyes, and Meruem couldn't help but watch in awe as her beautiful teal green eyes flashed shyly.

Unconsciously, Meruem turned Komugi around and pulled her onto his lap.

Komugi was surprised, and she was about to say something when she stopped.

Meruem was gently and affectionately petting her head.

Deciding this _was_ her dare, she sat still and they both enjoyed the moment.

"Five minutes has passed." xXSaSuHiNaXx grinned to herself. "But I think I'll let them stay like that for a bit longer…"

"Or for a while…" Killua piped in.

"Or forever…" Gon added.

The three sighed as they watched the oblivious two act lovey-dovey with each other.

Leorio, who had been passing by, blinked at them.

"Okayyy…" He drawled. Then he added, "In bed."

**xXx**

"_오우 내 눈 속에 널_

Ooh, you in my eyes

_그리고 니 눈 속에 날_

And me in your eyes

_우린 야경처럼 반짝거리네_

Like a night view, we sparkle

_나는 널 채우는 샴페인_

I'm the champagne that fills you up

_너는 날 깨우는 카페인_

You're the caffeine that wakes me up

_그대와 나의 밤이_

So that my night with you

_아름다운 밤이_

So that my beautiful night

_영원하도록 집에 가지 말아요_

Will be forever, please don't go home

_베이베 몇시까지 집에 가야하니_

Baby, what time do you have to go home?

_헤어지기 싫어 어떡하지_

I don't want to say goodbye, what do I do?

_눈 딱 감고 말야 후딱 빠져 놀자_

Let's just ignore everything else and fall deep into playing

_너나 나나 이제 시작이야_

To you and I, this is just the beginning

_오늘 밤은 영영 오지 않아 정녕_

A night like tonight won't ever come again

_지금 당장 전화 걸어_

So make a phone call right now

_엄마에게 늦는다고_

Tell your mom you're gonna be late

_친구네 집이라고_

That you're at a friend's house

_베터리 없다고_

Tell her that you have no battery left

_전화기 끄라고_

So you need to hang up

_Everybody_

Everybody

_세상 간섭 받지 않는 우리_

We don't get interfered by the world

_아무 것도 상관 없는 우리_

We don't care about anything

_아낌 없이 남김 없이 우리_

Without holding back, without anything remaining

_베이베 베이베 베이베 _

Baby, baby, baby

_아름다운 밤 아름다운 밤_

Beautiful night, beautiful night

_이렇게 예뻐도 되나 싶을 정도로_

I think: is she allowed to be that pretty?

_이런 이기적인 아가씨야_

You're such a selfish young lady

_뭘 쫌 아는 내가 널 쫌 사랑한다_

I sort of know a thing or two and I sort of love you

_역사는 깊은 밤 이뤄진다_

History comes down during a long night

_감성 충만한 밤_

A night filled with emotion

_감정 충분한 밤_

A night filled with feeling

_다시 한번 전화 걸어_

Make a phone call again

_엄마에게 늦는다고_

Tell your mom you're gonna be late

_친구네 집이라고_

That you're at a friend's house

_베터리 없다고_

Tell her that you have no battery left

_전화기 끄라고_

So you need to hang up

_Everybody_

Everybody

_세상 간섭 받지 않는 우리_

We don't get interfered by the world

_아무 것도 상관 없는 우리_

We don't care about anything

_아낌 없이 남김 없이 우리_

Without holding back, without anything remaining

_베이베 베이베 베이베 _

Baby, baby, baby

_아름다운 밤 아름다운 밤_

Beautiful night, beautiful night

_Everybody Everybody_

Everybody Everybody

_세상 간섭 받지 않는 우리_

We don't get interfered by the world

_아무 것도 상관 없는 우리_

We don't care about anything

_아낌 없이 남김 없이 우리_

Without holding back, without anything remaining

_베이베 베이베 베이베 _

Baby, baby, baby

_아름다운 밤_

Beautiful night!"

Kurapika panted as he and Kuroro finished the dance.

"That was…wild…" He gasped out. "Crazy. Insane. Remind me why I did that, again?"

"Miss xBungeeGumx." Kuroro replied, looking exhausted.

They both glanced tiredly at the said-customer.

"Well… That was something." xBungeeGumx blinked "Not exactly 'cheesy', but I liked it!" She beamed.

Kuroro and Kurapika only nodded in thanks.

**xXx**

"Hello, I'm new here… Could I do a dare?"

"Of course." Kurapika smiled. He looked tired, but he managed to stay polite.

"I'm Cranberry S, by the way." The new customer smiled shyly. "So my dare is for you and Hunters Gon, Killua, and Leorio to sing _Defying Gravity._ The _Glee_ version, thanks." She added. "I just love the song these days!"

"No problem, Miss Cranberry S." Kurapika smiled. "Oh, and welcome to Phantom Troupe Café."

After calling for Gon, Killua, and Leorio – who all arrived rather quickly – they four began to sing:

"_Something has changed within me_

_Something is not the same_

_I'm through with playing by the rules_

_Of someone else's game"_

Kurapika's voice was wonderful, thought Cranberry S.

"_Too late for second-guessing Too late to go back to sleep_

_It's time to trust my instincts_

_Close my eyes and leap!"_

Gon was just too cute!

"_It's time to try defying gravity_

_I think I'll try defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye_

_I'm defying gravity_

_And you won't bring me down!"_

The four sung that part together.

"_I'm through accepting limits 'cause someone says they're so_

_Some things I cannot change_

_But 'til I try, I'll never know!"_

Killua was too cool!

"_Too long I've been afraid of losing love I guess I've lost_

_Well, if that's love it comes at much too high a cost!"_

Leorio was funny, according to Cranberry S.

"_I'd sooner buy defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity I think I'll try defying gravity_

_And you won't bring me down!_

_I'd sooner buy defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity I think I'll try defying gravity_

_I think I'll try defying gravity_

_And you won't bring me down! Bring me down! Ahh ahhh ahhhh"_

They all finished the song, and their customer burst into an applaud.

"That was…" Cranberry sniffed dramatically. She slurped on her strawberry smootie before continuing, "So cute! Thanks, guys!"

"Anytime, pretty nee-san!" Gon beamed.

The four started walking away when Kuroro suddenly approached Kurapika.

"Kurapika, I will take good care of you for the rest of my life and beyond."

"…What?" Kurapika looked confused at Kuroro's sudden vow.

"It's a dare from Miss Raywolf Shibelt." Kuroro jerked his thumb to the said-customer, who called out,

"And Hunter Kurapika, no complaining!"

Kurapika stared at her and then stared at Kuroro.

The man shrugged.

"…Whatever." Kurapika grunted, blushing lightly.

"Spider Kuroro and Hunter Kurapika?" A customer waved at the two. "I have a dare."

Kuroro and Kurapika sighed.

They always received the most dares.

"Um, Hunters Gon and Killua?" A customer raised a hand up.

"Coming!" Gon grinned, dragging Killua along.

Not that he had a choice to refuse, anyway.

"Hey." Leorio greeted Kurapika as the blonde and Kuroro joined khrandhxhforevs table.

Feitan, Phinks, Hisoka, and Illumi were at the table, too.

Kurapika, relieved that Leorio wasn't ending his sentences with 'in bed' anymore, replied,

"Hi."

"So." khrandhxhforevs said in her usual serious tone. "I dare Spiders Feitan, Phinks, and Kuroro, and Hunters Leorio, Hisoka, Illumi, and Kurapika to sing _The Boys_ by Girls' Generation. While wearing the proper costumes."

The others all but stared at her – except for Hisoka, who giggled like the twisted clown he was.

**xXx**

"Um… For my first dare, umm… I want…" Lani0108 blushed. "I want Gon to kiss me. Uhh…on the cheek? And, um… Oh!" Lani's eyes lit up. "I want ALL the chocolate you have! ANYTHING related to chocolate!"

Hanzo, who had heard while passing by, nodded and left to fetch the orders. But before he did, he muttered,

"She's just like that chocolate-freak brat…"

"I heard that, baldie." Killua sanpped.

"_B-baldie?!"_ Hanzo shrieked. But he kept his mouth shut and continued to walk away when Killua sent him a 'yeah, you have a problem?' death glare.

"Anyways," Gon grinned. "Sure, pretty nee-san!" He kissed the girl's cheek, making her blush again.

"You could've just ended with 'to kiss me', you know." Killua joked with a grin. "He would have done it."

Lani's blush grew deeper at the thought.

"Wait, how old are you, Miss Lani?" Gon cocked his head.

"I'm twelve." His customer beamed.

Gon beamed back, and even Killua beamed back.

"Cool! We're all friends then!" Gon laughed.

"Fr-friend?" Lani stuttered.

"Well, who isn't friends with Gon." Killua rolled his eyes.

Gon stuck his tongue out at him, making both Lani and Killua laugh.

"So Miss Lani, what's your second dare?" Killua grinned.

"Here's your chocolates!" Hanzo chose that time to set her orders on the table, and Lani and Killua drooled by just _looking_ at all the chocolate.

Wiping her mouth, Lani spoke,

"Just in time!" Ignoring Hanzo who huffed and stalked away, she grinned at Killua. "I want to share all this with Hunter Killua! And-and! I want to feed him! And he has to wear cat ears! Nya!"

Whipping out cat ears from out of nowhere, Killua said,

"Done!"

And Lani started feeding him chocolate with a blush.

"I'd like that cake over there… Thanks." Killua grinned as he happily munched on chocolate. But he almost choked on it when he saw what his brother, Illumi, was wearing. As he scanned the stage and saw Feitan, Phinks, Kuroro, Leorio, Hisoka, and Kurapika wearing the same outfits, he weakly mumbled, "You've got to be kidding me…"

There, on stage, stood the seven men, wearing Girls' Generation's _The Boys_ clothes.

The stage lights clicked on, and to Killua, Gon, and almost all the other employees' horror, the seven cross-dressed men started dancing and singing:

"_[All] I can tell you're looking at me_

_I know what you see_

_Any closer and you'll feel the heat_

_[Hisoka as Jessica] GG_

_[All] You don't have to pretend that you didn't notice me_

_Every look will make it hard to breath_

_[Hisoka as Jessica] T R X_

_[All] Bring the boys out_

_[Feitan as Tiffany] Yeah~ You know~_

_[All] B-Bring the boys out_

_[Feitan as Tiffany] We bring the boys out (x2) Yeah~_

_[All] B-Bring the boys out_

_[Kuroro as Taeyeon] Soon as I step on the scene_

_I know that they'll be watching me watching me~_

_[Feitan as Tiffany] Get up_

_[Phinks as Yoona] Imma be the hottest in this spot_

_There ain't no stopping me~ [Feitan as Tiffany] That's right [Phinks as Yoona] stopping me~_

_[Kurapika as Sunny] I know life is a mystery_

_I'm gonna make history_

_I'm taking it from the start_

_[Leorio as Seohyun] Call an emergency_

_I'm watching the phone ring_

_I'm feeling this in my heart~ my heart~_

_[All] B-Bring the boys out_

_[All] Girl's Generation make'em feel the heat_

_[Feitan as Yuri] And we do it and we can't be beat_

_[All] B-Bring the boys out_

_[Kurapika as Sooyoung] We're born to win_

_Better tell all your friends_

_'Cause we get it in_

_You know the girls_

_[All] B-Bring the boys out_

_[Hisoka as Jessica] Wanna know my secrets_

_But no I'll never tell_

_'Cause I got the magic_

_Touch _

_And I'm not trying to fail_

_That's right_

_[Kurapika as Sunny] Yeah fly high_

_[Hisoka as Jessica] And I-I_

_[Kurapika Sunny] You'll fly high_

_Can't Deny_

_I know I can fly_

_[Leorio as Seohyun] I know life is a mystery_

_I'm gonna make history_

_I'm taking it from the star_

_[Kuroro as Taeyeon] Call an emergency_

_I'm watching the phone ring_

_I'm feeling this in my heart~ my heart~_

_[All/Kuroro as Taeyeon] B-Bring the boys out_

_[All] Girl's Generation make'em feel the heat_

_[Feitan as Tiffany] And we do it and we can't be beat_

_[All] B-Bring the boys out_

_[Illumi as Hyoyeon] We're born to wi_

_Better tell all your friends_

_'Cause we get it in_

_You know the girls_

_[All] B-Bring the boys out_

_[All] Girl's bring the boys out_

_[Feitan as Yuri] I wanna dance right now_

_We can show how the girls get down_

_[Phinks as Yoona] Yes we go for more than zero_

_Number one everyone should know_

_Check this out_

_[Illumi as Hyoyeon] All the boys (x2) want my heart_

_Better know how to rock and don't stop_

_[Kurapika as Sooyoung] Oh G_

_We make it so hot_

_Girl's Generation we won't stop_

_[All] B-Bring the boys out_

_[Hisoka as Jessica] It's not a fantasy_

_This is right for me_

_Living in like a star~_

_[Kuroro as Taeyeon] Can't get the rest of me_

_Imma be what I wanna b_

_This is deep in my heart~ my heart~_

_[All] I can tell you're looking at me_

_I know what you see_

_Any closer and you'll feel the heat_

_[All/Kuroro as Taeyeon] Just bring the boys out_

_[All/Leorio as Seohyun] You don't have to pretend that you didn't notice me_

_Every look will make it hard to breath_

_[All] Bring the boys out_

_[Hisoka as Jessica] 'Cause the_

_[All/Hisoka as Jessica] Girl's bring the boys out (x4)_

_[All] Girl's Generation make'em feel the heat_

_[Kurapika as Sunny] And we do it and we can't be beat_

_[All] B-Bring the boys out_

_[Feitan as Tiffany] We're born to win_

_Better tell all your friends_

_'Cause we get it in_

_You know the girls_

_[All] B-Bring the boys out"_

The customers cheered as the song and dance finished, while some laughed at how funny the stage had been.

I mean, Illumi had been singing in a monotone the whole while, and Feitan hadn't really been 'singing' either. He had said the words in his usual 'I'm bored so I'll kill you' tone.

But before the men left the stage, Kuroro spoke into his mike,

"Wait, we have another dance-and-sing dare from a customer."

The men onstage all groaned.

"This time, though," Kuroro added. "It's a song sung by a male group."

Well that got everybody's interest."

"Please welcome Miss KurapikaISaBOY, our darer!" Kuroro smiled as he handed the mike to the new customer.

"Oh, um… Hello." KurapikaISaBOY nervously scratched her head. "This is my first time here, and I'm a bit embarrassed but… Okay. So my dare is for the handsome males in the café(waiters) to dance and sing _Growl_ by EXO onstage."

Silence.

Then the customers roared in approval.

Grinning, KurapikaISaBOY gave Kuroro back his mike.

"So, there will have to be twelve males." Kuroro spoke. His eyes glinted. "Why don't we vote the 'chosen twelve'?"

**xXx**

"Our dear customers have finally picked out our 'chosen four'." Kuroro announced. "And they are: Spiders Kuroro, Shalnark, Feitan, Kalluto, and Phinks and Hunters Gon, Killua, Kurapika, Hisoka, Illumi, Alluka, and for some reason, Leorio."

"Hey!" Leorio shouted, offended. "Take out the 'for some reason', will you!?"

Several customers chuckled.

"Well then." Kuroro smiled. "Why don't we perfrom our final dare?"

The twelve men lined up on stage, each wearing their own EXO outfits.

The other lights went off so that only the stage would be lightened, and the 'chosen twelve' started to dance and sing:

"_[Phinks as Tao] Yo, okay_

_[Killua as Kai] I'm warning you just in case ([Gon as Xiumin] listen carefully)_

_[Killua as Kai] It's dangerous now ([Gon as Xiumin] so dangerous) _

_[Kurapika as Sehun] Stop provoking me ([Gon as Xiumin] there's going to be trouble) _

_[Kurapika as Sehun] I don't even know myself_

_[Kuroro as Baekhyun] My breath keeps on stopping _

_You walk towards me _

_[Leorio as Chen] You smile at me _

_Maybe you're attracted to me too_

_[Kuroro as Baekhyun/Killua as Kai] My sights become dark _

_[Kuroro as Baekhyun] When you stare at me _

_[Gon as Xiumin] The sound of your breathing _

_[Leorio as Chen] You're the one that makes me crazy_

_[Kuroro as Baekhyun] So nobody can look at you (when you smile) _

_I want to hide you inside my embrace (I'm so serious) _

_[Gon as Xiumin] The stares that are after you _

_Wakes up inside me _

_[Kuroro as Baekhyun] There's a harsh/fierce swirl/storm_

_[All] A dark shadow has woken up inside of me _

_Sparks fly in my eyes as I look at you _

_Everyone step away from her (step away) _

_It's going to get fierce from now on _

_I'm growling, growling, growling _

_I'm growling, growling, growling _

_I'm growling, growling, growling _

_[Phinks as Tao] If you don't back away then I don't care if you get hurt_

_[Shalnark as D.O.] With agitated stare and cutting tension _

_I'm searching your surroundings _

_[Alluka as Suho] You just stay still and look at me _

_I'll never let you go you'll see, baby_

_[Illumi as LuHan] The stares that are seeking you who's vividly shining ([Shalnark as D.O.] vividly shining) in the blurry space ([Shalnark as D.O.] in the blurry space]_

_[Shalnark as D.O] The sound of the alarm is ringing in me_

_[All] A dark shadow has woken up inside of me _

_Sparks fly in my eyes as I look at you _

_Everyone step away from her (step away) _

_It's going to get fierce from now on _

_I'm growling, growling, growling _

_I'm growling, growling, growling_

_I'm growling, growling, growling _

_If you don't back away then I don't care if you get hurt_

_[Kurapika as Sehun] E.X.O._

_[Hisoka as Chanyeol] Just in case another wolf looks at you _

_Because my girl is too perfect _

_I embrace you softly _

_I become violent just for you_

_[Killua Kai] Only the strong one gets the beautiful woman _

_Just go back because there's no place _

_[Kalluto as Kris] You have zero chance _

_Stop looking you're going to wear her out _

_[Feitan as Lay] If you desire her you have to win against me first_

_[Illumi as LuHan] Let's erase everyone one by one except us _

_[Alluka as Suho, Kuroro as Baekhyun, Leorio as Chen] Paused as if only you and I exist here_

_A dark shadow has woken up inside of me _

_Sparks fly in my eyes as I look at you _

_Everyone step away from her (step away) _

_It's going to get fierce from now on _

_I'm growling, growling, growling _

_I'm growling, growling, growling _

_I'm growling, growling, growling _

_[Feitan as Lay] If you don't back away then I don't care if you get hurt_

_I'm growling, growling, growling _

_I'm growling, growling, growling _

_I'm growling, growling, growling _

_[Killua as Kai] If you don't back away then I don't care if you get hurt"_

The customers went wild as the lights blinked back on again, and the twelve men on stage bowed.

"_Phantom Troupe Café_ has come to and end. Thank you for joining us, and, " Kuroro winked. "Don't forget to review."

* * *

**A/N:**

**THAT WAS SERIOUSLY LONG. But I managed! I managed.**

**Hope that was okay – I'm losing my touch, really – and please help me by reviewing but trying to reduce the amount of dares… Thanks! And I apologize for being late!**

**RtoR:**

**_eminA: Sorry, I bet Kurapika wasn't as 'manly' here as you wished…*tears* But Kurapika IS a boy! I mean, someone even pointed it out as their username! (coughKurapikaISaBOYcough) Thanks for reviewing! Maybe I'll make another chapter where Kurapika is 'manly'!**

**_Cranberry S: Hello, Cranberry S! Thanks for reviewing, and oh god, your mom. Haha! Awkward… I bet you were like "Oh, just something funny whoop-dee-doop!" Review again!**

**_Ria D'Arcy: Haha Really? Cool, thanks! I feel honored that you actually stopped lol And I will! I'm covering them with my Dying Will Flames!**

**_audreen Nicole tan: You're HikarixNeko, right? *wink* Thanks for reviewing, and yeah, I like that pairing too *smiles***

**_sonozaku-eimu: Thanks for reviewing! Had to use Bing Translate haha I'll do your dare next time, sorry!**

**_kutra: Sorry, I'll do your dare next time! But thanks for the review!**

**_bloodydarkangel: Your dares are always so simple, I have space to put them in *grins* Thanks!**

**_Sweet Candy180: Thanks! Loved the dare haha**

**_a: Okay then, Miss a *smiles* That's a Korean girl group's name, did you know? Haha Thanks!**

**_xxfeichixx: I literally 'LOL'-ed at your dares, seriously! I love how you try to dare other characters as well! I mostly get Kuroro and Kurapika, and Gon and Killua so it's hard for me to write it together… Thanks!**

**_SpadePirates4Eva: I am so so sorry! I couldn't do your dare this time…*weeps* I wanted to, really, but…I'll do it in the next chapter, sorry! Bet the Spiders are all going "YAY!", eh? Thanks for always supporting this and me!**

**_khrandhxhforevs: Loved "The Boys" dare haha I'll do the rest later, sorry, and thanks!**

**_I am D.G.L: Sorry! I'll do it next time, and thanks for the review!**

**_XxJigoku-no-HanaxX: Likewise, your dares always seems to fit! Thank you!**

**_indraniFOREVER: That was the longest dare ever, I swear… *sweat drops* But thanks as always!**

**_Misaki-Sempai: Thanks, I loved the 'truth'! Simple, yet effective. Thank you! More truths are welcome, by the way *wink***

**_Pika Yuhi-chan: Ahh, your dares are so unique *smiles* Thanks a bunch! And I haven't forgotten the Naruto dare! It'll be delayed, but I'll do it, I swear! Thanks!**

**_TECKK: Sorry for being late! Hope I got your dare right! Had to translate it like, five times to finally understand haha**

**_SoraNanae: Loads of tips, thanks! And thanks for the picture tip you PM-ed me *wink* Review! Oh, and thanks for your concern! heh**

**_KurapikaISaBOY: Love the name, haha And, gasp! You've heard I'm Korean! *excited* Where? My profile? Heh. Yeah, I am good at English, I don't deny it lol I don't deny it because I've lived overseas for a looong time haha So it's like my mother tongue. Though Korean is my true mother tongue, but like I said, English is 'like' my mother tongue. But to answer your question, YES! Of course Korea learns English as their second language! It's a priority subject! You'd be surprised at how good Korean students are at English. They memorize like, a five hundred vocabularies every day. But, no, none of them would be able to write like me… It's because I've actually had English culture experience. Cough. Thanks for reviewing! I love EXO!**

**_xBungeeGumx: Sorry, the song wasn't cheesy, but go check it out! *wink* Thanks for reviewing, and, nah! Your dares were simple *beams***

**_Raywolf Shibelt: The simplest dare I've ever probably gotten..! Sorry it couldn't be the last dare, but thanks!**

**_Ann Ventuex: I don't know, 'Ventuex' sounds cool haha But as you wish, Miss Ann! Love your friend Ciel, by the way lol I'm attached to the name as well. 'Heaven', right? Stunning *winks***

**_xXSaSuHiNaXx: Thanks for reviewing! Loved the Meruem x Komugi! I'll do the rest next time, sorry, but YES! I love Yu Yu Hakusho! Togashi is a genius. And I know – they're so similar haha**

**_freeflight: It does, doesn't it? lol Ooh- I don't think Machi's happy with you *wink* Thanks!**

**_Lani0108: Hello Lani! I hope you don't mind me putting your age up there….. I can take it down if you want, just PM me *wink* I love KHR! It made me into an otaku haha And I'll write your chat with Kurapika next time, sorry! Thanks! Hm, people seem to like my name..haha You can check my profile and see why I chose my name like this. Thanks! Love **_**My Feelings For You,**_** by the way! *wink* Thanks for getting concerned about me as well haha**

**_Neko-chan405: Sorry! I'll do your dare next time, but thanks!**

**_KuraiOkami-chan: Sorry! I'll do that this Sunday, and thanks! Welcome to PTC! *wink***

**_Killua-chan: Hello! Welcome, and sorry, I'll do your dare next time! Love the idea, thanks!**

**_Nowhat: Hello! I JUST checked your review along with eminA haha I'll do yours in the next chapter, and thanks!**

**THANK YOU REGULARS, AND THANK YOU NEWCOMERS!**

**Happy New Year, and see you this Sunday!**

**PS. It's my birthday on January 7****th****, so I'm planning to upload a "special event" chapter, you know? And possibly some drawings of the descriptions I've put in my chapters. Like Illumi in his Rapunzel dress, for example. Thanks for always supporting this story! But try reducing the dares, sorry.**

**TSM, OUT!**


	6. SPECIAL CHAPTER!

**Phantom Troupe Café**

**Author's Note:**

**THIS IS A SPECIAL CHAPTER! PLEASE READ! But it's NOT a "real chapter (chapter four)", so sadly, your dares won't be in it *cries***

**NOTICE!**

**1. I've finished drawing the characters in their kimonos I mentioned in the last chapter – the New Year's one? There's a link on my profile, so go check it out!**

**2. Oh, and if you haven't seen Psy's music video of **_**Gangnam Style**_**or have forgotten it, ****I suggest you watch it **_**now.**_** There'll be descriptions of it in this chapter, and you'll find it more hilarious if you know the actual video (I hope).**

**Disclaimer:**

**I DO NOT own Hunter x Hunter or any other things that DO NOT shout "TSM's!" at you.**

**SPECIAL CHAPTER:**** Happy Birthday, TSM!**

* * *

Every waiter and waitress of the _Phantom Troupe Café _glanced at their boss once in a while.

He looked nervous.

Kuroro Lucifer, the almighty leader of the Phantom Troupe, looked nervous.

Oblivious to his employee's stares, Kuroro nervously glanced at his café door.

It was 5:55pm, and there was only five minutes left until _that_ particular customer would come in.

The customer Kuroro dreaded seeing.

"Uh… Dancho?"

Kuroro jerked out of his thoughts as Shalnark called for him.

"Yes, Shal?" He answered, though his eyes were still on the door.

'_Four minutes to go…'_

"Err… Why are you staring at the door?" Shalnark glanced curiously at the door, but saw nothing but bystanders and cars passing by.

"I am…awaiting a…'guest'." Kuroro grimaced.

Shalnark shared fleeting looks with Phinks, Feitan, Machi, and Nobugana.

Phinks gave him a thumbs up while Machi glared at him like: 'Go on.'

He turned back to face his boss.

"Um… So who's this 'guest'?"

'_Three minutes to go…'_

"Someone…special." Kuroro mumbled the last part out with difficulty.

Shalnark definitely looked alarmed now. He shot looks at his fellow Spiders, who looked equally stunned.

Even Gon, Killua, Kurapika, and Leorio – who had been passing by – stopped and stared at Kuroro.

'_Two minutes to go…'_

Kuroro was getting anxious now as he craned his neck to look outside the glass door more clearly.

Hisoka and Illumi paused their conversation to blink at their agitated boss.

Gon and Killua raised their eyebrows at each other while Kurapika wrinkled his nose at the Spider's strange behavior. Leorio kept scratching his head.

'_One minute to go…'_

"Oh, will you stop scratching your head?" Kurapika sniffed at the tall man.

"I can't! I mean, how can I stop wondering what's wrong with that Spider when he's acting so _abnormal?"_ Leorio exclaimed.

"'Wonder' without looking like a goof, old man." Killua rolled his eyes.

Gon giggled.

"HEY!" Leorio roared.

Feitan, Machi, and Nobugana sent them annoyed glares, but everyone fell silence at once when Kuroro let out a dangerous aura.

His aura was commanding, warning, stern, nervous, stressed, and expectant.

Hisoka's lips curled into a smile.

It was very, very dangerous.

Oh, how the clown loved 'dangerous'!

Meanwhile, Kuroro slowly calmed his aura down as he let out a long breath. He narrowed his eyes.

'_It's time…'_

_Ring-a-ling~_

Everybody turned their heads at the door that had just opened – and stared.

The woman who came in was wearing a fine black suit over her white dress shirt. Her elegant black tie had the letters "P.T.C." sewed in white. Her black suit pants were made to fit a bit tightly to her legs as she walked in her shiny black boots. She had pitch-black hair that was tied in low twin-tails as they swept over her shoulders, reaching just below her chest. Her bangs swept over her black "like a boss" sunglasses, and… And she wore a fake mustache.

"Good evening, workers. It's a pleasure to meet you all." The strange flashy customer spoke as she plopped onto a chair, perched her sunglasses on top of her head, and beamed at Kuroro and the others.

Everyone merely stared at her appearance and funny voice.

"My, I quite like this café!" The customer glanced around the café, ignoring the stares she received even from most of the other customers. "How nice! So you get to dare waiters and waitresses to do things and eat scrumptious desserts at the same time, eh?" She turned to face Kuroro. "What a lovely idea! Are you the owner of this brilliant café, sir?"

Basically ignoring every word she had uttered, Kuroro replied glumly,

"Hello Miss TSM."

Throwing her sunglasses and fake mustache away, TSM stood up on her chair and exclaimed,

"How did you know it was me?!"

'_Because no one else would call _that_ a 'disguise'…?' _Kuroro mentally grimaced. But instead, he spoke in that glum tone of his,

"I see you every day. Now will you please get off the chair, Miss TSM? Your boots are dirtying my chair."

"Oh." TSM blinked as she dropped her arms. She quietly got off her chair, carefully dusted her chair, and sat back down…only to stand right up again. "Wait a minute – my boots are clean, thank you very much!"

"Right." Kuroro mumbled. He decided not to explain his sarcasm.

"Hmph." Finally sitting down, TSM crossed her legs and arms, and stared straight at Kuroro with a glint in her eye.

Kuroro's eye twitched.

He did _not_ like that glint.

But before TSM could open her mouth to say something, Shalnark interrupted,

"So, Dancho." The tech-addict glanced at his weird customer. "Who's…this?"

TSM excitedly bounced up from her seat yet again, and Kuroro shot Shalnark an annoyed look.

"That!" TSM spoke with one finger up in the air. "Is TOP SECRET!"

There was a pause.

Then she burst out laughing as if what she had said was funny.

"Ookayy…" Leorio drawled, sharing weird looks with his three friends.

"Hm~ What is your name, interesting lady?"

Everyone choked on air as they saw Hisoka approach TSM.

TSM blinked before grinning again.

"That's top se~cr~et!" She burst out giggling again, and the onlookers sweat-dropped at how familiar that had sounded…

Hisoka blinked.

"Oh? I see~" He giggled. "But what are you?"

"I," TSM puffed her chest out as she dramatically said, "Am a magician!" She paused. "Oh, wait. Fix that. I'm_ the_ Magician!"

She laughed again, and Kuroro covered his face in his hand like: 'Oh god…'

"Her name's Top Secret Magician. TSM for short." Kuroro stated bluntly, making TSM stumble in surprise.

"Hey! Kuroro! You're not supposed to tell them that!" She stomped her foot. "It's top secret!"

Kuroro rolled his eyes, Hisoka giggled – now understanding her previous puns –, while the rest of them stared.

What the heck?

"Sorry for being random and sudden and all." TSM coughed into her fist. "Let me introduce myself more properly." Ignoring Kuroro's grimace, she continued, "I am Top Secret Magician, but please call me TSM." She smiled. "I am the founder of _Phantom Troupe Café."_

Everyone blinked and stared at Kuroro when she said that, and the Spider sighed.

"She's my boss." He mumbled.

"Hell yeah, I'm your boss!" TSM grinned widely. She took her seat again and cleared her throat. "Anyway, I'm here for a reason."

"To annoy the hell out of us?" Phinks cocked an eyebrow.

"Shut up, Pharaoh; I'm the boss here." Ignoring Phinks' flustered and angry look, the giggles from the others, and Feitan's smirk, TSM continued, "I have rewards for you all." She called out in a louder voice, "And when I say 'for you all', I _mean_ 'for you all'. Not only the employees, but the customers as well."

There was a wave of confused and excited muttering as the customers heard this. The workers all raised eyebrows.

""I am the boss, people! I can do this!" TSM announced importantly.

"So we've heard…" Phinks muttered sarcastically to Shalnark.

"You there, Pharaoh!" TSM pointed at Phinks.

"I am _not _'Pharaoh'!" Said-Pharaoh yelled.

"For being a Spider at this café, I reward you…" TSM paused dramatically. "A coupon to call Feitan 'Shorty' for a day without him refusing to be called that!"

Silence.

"Sweet!" Phinks snickered while Feitan gritted his teeth.

But before the 'Shorty' could complain, TSM said,

"And Shorty-"

"_Feitan."_ The boy in clad black narrowed his eyes, his hand reaching for the hilt of his sword.

"-I reward you a coupon to read Trevor Brown books for a day!"

Feitan blinked. Then with a smirk, he let his hand drop.

Kuroro frowned, but didn't say anything.

If he did, TSM would rant and rant on about how she was "the boss", causing Kuroro a headache.

And did Dancho want a headache? No. No he didn't.

"Machi!" TSM beamed. "My favorite girl." She shifted through her lists of written rewards. "For Miss Kunoichi, I'll give you…a coupon to smack Hisoka in the face whenever he looks at you! And guess what? It lasts for two days!"

Machi sent Hisoka an evil smirk, making the clown laugh nervously.

"For our favorite clown-"

"'_Favorite'?"_ Gon sweat-dropped.

"-I give you a coupon to flirt with everyone!" TSM grinned.

Everyone groaned while Hisoka beamed.

This couldn't get any worse.

But it did.

"For…" TSM checked her list of rewards. "A week!"

All except Hisoka mentally smacked their foreheads as they dreaded the week Hisoka would use his coupon on.

"Let's see… Ah! Our Green Boy-"

"He means you." Killua nudged Gon.

"-can have a coupon to calling his dad twice a day, and our dear Ex-Assassin can have a coupon to one box of Choco Balls a day!"

The two boys grinned while Illumi sent TSM a silent glare for addressing Killua as 'our dear Ex-Assassin'.

"They last for a week as well!" TSM smiled. "Hmm… Our lovely Kurta receives a coupon to making Kuroro do a dare a day – it lasts for three days-"

Kurapika pumped his fist, and Kuroro felt like killing his 'boss'.

"-But our Dancho here gets to make Kurapika do a dare a day for three days as well-"

Kuroro smirked.

"Our Tech-Freak-"

"Does she mean me?" Shalnark blinked.

"Duh." Machi rolled her eyes.

"-gets hack every employees' accounts for a day-"

"WHAT?" The employees cried while Shalnark said 'Yes!'.

"-our Pokerface gets to be as brotherly as he wants to Killua for a day-"

Illumi's eyes glinted while Killua shuddered. Gon, Kurapika, Leorio, Alluka, and even Kalluto sent the ex-assassin a look of pity.

"-Liorio-"

"It's 'LEORIO'!" Leorio shouted angrily as Killua sniggered.

"-flirt with his customers-"

Everyone sent Leorio a disapproving look, making the spectacled man shout,

"Hey, I didn't ask for this!"

"But you're glad." Kurapika said stiffly.

"Yeah, I am."

"Gross." Killua muttered while Gon cocked his head.

"-Pokkle and Ponzu get to take a day off with each other-"

The two Hunters blushed.

"-Kalluto can wear boy clothes for a day without his mother nagging him, and he can also go play with Alluka." TSM paused. "Yeah, meaning, Alluka gets to play with Kalluto, and also gets to hold hands with his brothers for a day."

"Yay!" Alluka beamed while Kalluto looked a little hopeful.

"Baldie, you can go around wearing a wig for a day to hide your shiny head-"

Hanzo blinked.

"_Excuse me?"_

"-Retz, I allow you to dress up as a boy again for a day, Komugi, you can spend a day with Customer Meruem without working, but stay in this café-"

Retz smiled, Komugi blushed, and Meruem spewed his drink with a start.

Nobody noticed this except Machi, who raised an eyebrow at the customer.

"…What." Meruem growled, trying to cover his happy blush.

"Nothing." Machi commented offhandedly, and she turned away from the flustered king.

"-Miss Forget-me-yes-"

"'Miss Forget-me-yes'?" Gon frowned.

"I think she took it from the flower 'Forget-me-not'." Kurapika explained.

"But who'd be that forgettable?" Leorio frowned.

As one, they all looked at Shizuku, who blinked.

"Huh?" The spectacled Spider cocked her head.

"Riiight." They nodded.

"-you get to bore someone about what you've read for three days."

"It's terrible." Shalnark whispered to Coltopi. "She keeps forgetting what she's read, and you just have to sit there and wait until she does."

"And our dear Spider, Mop Hair-" TSM continued.

Coltopi blinked.

"-you get to head bang on stage for a day to the music _I Whip My Hair Back And Forth_ by Willow 'cuz I know how much you like an audience-"

"Do I?" Coltopi inquired.

Everybody sweat-dropped.

"-And our Pharaoh's dear Egyptian friend, Boxing Mummy-"

"I am _NOT_ 'Pharaoh'!" Phinks gritted his teeth for the last time. Bonolenov just stared – it was true he was a 'boxing mummy' anyway.

"-gets to dance and play wind music and rant about his dear tribe for a day-"

Bonolenov actually did a ballerina twirl to express his gratitude, earning weird looks.

"-Frankenstein, er, I mean, Franklin gets to flick the heads of any member that annoys him for a day-"

Franklin grinned while the Spiders shared gulps.

"-Ice Queen can do everyone's nails as she wishes to for a day-"

Everyone face-palmed as Pakunoda glanced at their nails – especially the males.

"-Uvogin gets to drink Gin and sing on stage while Samurai gets a voodoo doll of Kurapika. Both coupons last for a day." TSM finished with a smile.

Uvogin laughed while Nobugana sneered at the disgusted Kurta.

"Moving onto the customers!" TSM shifted through her pages once again. "Miss a!" TSM suddenly laughed. "You know, your name reminds me of the K-POP group Miss A."

"I see." a smiled stiffly.

TSM coughed.

"Er, so… Miss a! You get to give five dares to Kurapika! Yay! And Miss Sora Nanae, you and your friend Miss Akira can take a photo with Killua-"

The two high-fived with each other.

"-Miss Guest can take one with Kuroro, Miss Sweet Candy180 can make Killua and Retz act as couples since I know she likes Killua x Retz-"

Guest 'KYA!"-ed while Sweet Candy180 clasped her hands happily. Killua and Retz awkwardly blushed.

"-Miss xxfeichixx can dare each and every Spider to do something hilarious-"

The Spiders did_ not_ like that smirk on the said-customer's face.

"-Miss XxJigoku-no-HanaxX can dare certain workers to cosplay as Vocaloid characters, Miss Misaki-Sempai can 'truth' everyone, Miss Leia can have a chat with Gon, Miss bloodydarkangel can make Hisoka, Illumi, Gon, and Killua do…something."

The four customers grinned at each other.

"Miss xBungeeGumx can make _Kurapika_ say the words 'in bed' after every sentence for fifteen minutes and make him have a talk with _Leorio."_

xBungeeGumx fell off her chair, laughing.

"Miss XxLuckyfourleafCloverxX can…dare..anything she wants, Miss SpadePirates4Eva can kick the back of the heads of the Spiders along with Kurapika while the two hold hands, Miss Neko-chan405 can make Killua and Retz hold hands for a day since she likes Killua x Retz, too-"

The three customers smiled – SpadePirates4Eva's smile looked especially evil; it matched Kurapika's.

"-Miss indraniFOREVER can make everybody sing her favorite song in Victoria's Secret lingerie while her friends Miss Tanu and Miss Lipi can replay Hisoka's 'shower scene' over and over again for a day on the huge screen at the café for everyone to see-"

Everybody sweat-dropped at both of the dares while Hisoka, indraniFOREVER and her two friends giggled.

"-Miss Pika Yuhi-chan can make them all do cosplays, Miss kutra can think up the best Kuroro x Kurapika dare ever, Miss Ria D'Arcy can pull Illumi's hair anytime she wants-"

The three customers snickered while the workers face-palmed.

"-Miss TECKK and Miss sonozaku-eimu can dare characters to say something in Spanish, Miss Ann Venteux and her friend Miss Ciel can make selected characters dance to _Caramelldansen_ in their nekomimis, Miss KHRandHxHforevs can invite selected Katekyo Hitman Reborn characters to this café for a day, Miss eminA can bring her brothers into the café and dare Kurapika to do something she thinks is manly, Miss freeflight can make the oddest pairings ever to do a mock wedding, Miss Cranberry S can make selected workers to act out a scene from Glee, Miss audreen nicole tan can think of the cutest Gon x Killua dare ever, Miss I am D.G.L can have Kurapika blow her and her friend Miss FloraDean kisses, Miss KurapikaISaBOY can dare selected workers to sing and dance to another K-POP song, Miss Raywolf Shibelt can make Kurapika feed Kuroro since she likes the two as couples."

The customers were grinning like mad now. And the tired TSM continued,

"Miss xXSaSuHiNaXx can dare Meruem and Komugi to change personalities for an hour, Miss Lani0108 can make Gon and Killua have a contest of 'who can eat the fastest', Miss Erine28 can make Kurapika and Killua act like cats and say nothing but 'meow' for an hour, Miss Helen Teng can make selected workers watch a selected anime and make them have an interview, Miss KuraiOkami-chan can dare selected workers to do something really stupid, Miss Kiluka-chan can make Killua end his sentences with something that'll make him stupid, Miss Nowhat can go randomly hug anybody!"

The customers were happy, to TSM's relief, but she was exhausted as she continued to list rewards yet again,

"Miss Lorerei can send letters about what she thinks of each worker, Miss KuroKage16 can make up the most sadistic dare ever – I'll guarantee you won't get killed. Err... Miss WaterAngel1210 can make selected characters drink the most disgusting drink she can think up – yes, it can be stuff mixed in juice – and make them have interviews. Miss vale9786 can make Kurapika do a really sexy dance in front of Kuroro, Miss Ren Kazumi can make a dare now because yes, _Phantom Troupe Café_ will still be continuing, Miss FuyuShirotsuki can ask for basically anything – she can dance along with the other employees or even be a waitress for a day herself – since she's the one hundredth reviewer, YAY!"

TSM tried to stand up again in her excitement, but Kuroro firmly pushed her down by her shoulder. Coughing awkwardly, TSM finished the last reward,

"And finally, Miss Konoha-sama can play a round of poker with Hisoka and Gon." TSM threw her papers into the air. "I'm done! Rewards for twenty-five employees and forty-two reviewers! I AM DONE!" Slumping into her chair, TSM started to snore.

"Oi, wake up!" Nobugana hissed as he kicked her chair.

"Huh? What?" TSM jolted awake. She blinked, and then frowned. "Did you just kick my chair, Knot-Top Head? I am the BOSS, you ungrateful samurai! THE BOSS!" TSM was yelling now. "NOBODY KICKS MY CHAIR! AND I MEAN NOBO- Ooh! Pineapples!" Spotting sliced pineapples next to her, she gobbled the whole thing up.

Kuroro sighed as he held the now empty-of-pineapples plate.

"Thanks, Kuroro!" TSM gave her second-in-command a thumbs up.

Kuroro decided to ignore her.

"Pineapples are _awesome."_ TSM sighed dreamily.

"_Kufufu~"_

TSM sat straight in her chair with a start.

"Did I just hear Mukuro the Pineapple from Katekyo Hitman Reborn laugh 'kufufu'?" She deadpanned with wide eyes.

"Uh…" Shalnark shared looks with Kuroro and the others. "No..?"

"Oh." TSM slumped into her chair again. "Must be my imagination. Anyways, you might get along well with Mukuro, you know, Kuroro. Your names are similar, you both have been to Hell, and you both have done a hell lot of crimes."

"Just because my name is 'Lucifer', doesn't mean I have literally been to Hell." Kuroro frowned.

"Minors~ Minors~" TSM waved him off, making Kuroro's eye twitch. "So! I'll be leaving."

The news was like Christmas all over again for the employees.

"But before I do, I'll drop in a dare!"

Nevermind, Christmas was canceled. The news was like the Nightmare before Christmas.

"And my dare is…" TSM placed her chin on her clasped hands as her elbows propped onto her table, and she sent them all a serious look.

Kuroro grimaced; he _hated_ 'the serious look'.

The others grimaced as well; they were _positive _they were going to hate 'the serious look'.

"I dare you all to act out the music video to _Gangnam Style _with Kuroro being Psy."

Dead silence.

Everybody smacked their foreheads.

'The Boss' was a lunatic.

But 'The Boss' was – sadly – _their _boss.

And there, TSM sat, cackling at it all.

**xXx**

Everyone at the cafe had gathered around to watch the music video Kuroro and his employees had made.

Music started playing as the video started, and out came Machi, glaring at the screen while fanning…Kuroro who was wearing funny sunglasses.

**(****A/N:**** English translation lyrics:)**

"_Oppa is Gangnam style"_

Kuroro did a haughty gesture as he spoke the words.

"_Gangnam style"_

Feitan walked out wearing sunglasses as well while Kuroro continued to lie there, saying the words. Then the scene changed to Kuroro walking through horses as Kuroro sung:

"_A girl who is warm and humane during the day"_

Then the scene changed again to Kuroro shaking coffee while Feitan did all sorts of weird dancing next to him.

"_A classy girl who knows how to enjoy the freedom of a cup of coffee"_

Kuroro spewed his coffee in the air, but then walked though the horses and then danced with Feitan as he sung:

"_A girl whose heart gets hotter when night comes_

_A girl with that kind of twist"_

Kuroro did a jig on a building.

The scene changed, and out came Kuroro – both of his arms around sunglass-wearing Machi and Pakunoda. The three walked fashionably as the wind and trash hit them.

"_I'm a guy_

_A guy who is as warm as you during the day"_

Now Kuroro was alone as he sang through the wind and trash:

"_A guy who one shots his coffee before it even cools down_

_A guy whose heart bursts when night comes_

_That kind of guy"_

The scene shifted back and forth to Kuroro together with Machi and Pakunoda as fake white snow covered their faces, and to Kuroro being alone again.

"_Beautiful, loveable_

_Yes you, hey, yes you, hey_

_Beautiful, loveable_

_Yes you, hey, yes you, hey_

_Now let's go until the end"_

This was sung by Kuroro while the scene changed to Kuroro in a sauna with Franklin and Uvogin – Uvogin was twirling his arms. Then it changed to Kuroro being with two old people, Kuroro dancing with Shizuku, Kuroro dancing wildly in a moving tour bus, Kuroro dancing wildly in an empty field, when suddenly, an explosion occurred, sending Nobugana and Phinks flying as our dear Psy-Kuroro sung:

"_Oppa is Gangnam style"_

Kuroro and a whole lot of other people danced as one with Gon and Killua dancing right next to him, then Kuroro danced in front of Alluka and Kalluto, who were jogging backwards wearing exercise clothes. The dancing went on and on in different places while Kuroro continued to sing:

"_Gangnam style_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh oppa is Gangnam style, Gangnam style_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh oppa is Gangnam style, Gangnam style_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh oppa is Gangnam style"_

"_Eh- Sexy Lady, oh-oh-oh-oh oppa Gangnam style"_

The scene changed to a bunch of girls stretching as they let their bottoms out, then to Kuroro in the tour bus again, on a boat, and finally, the screen did a close up of Komugi's bottom as she did the stretching while Kuroro sang:

"_Eh- Sexy Lady, oh-oh-oh-oh (eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh)"_

Kuroro had on a funny face as he looked at Komugi's bottom, and Meruem did _not _look happy. Neither did the customers. Komugi was flustered, not knowing how to react.

"_A girl who looks quiet but plays when she plays_

_A girl who puts her hair down when the right time comes_

_A girl who covers herself but is sexier than a girl who bares it all_

_A sensible girl like that"_

Machi, Pakunoda, and Shizuku danced their bottoms from behind the singing Kuroro at a parking lot, when the door to a red sports car opened and out came Kurapika wearing a black wig, sunglasses, and a bright yellow suit. A moment later, he started dancing with Kuroro.

"_I'm a guy_

_A guy who seems calm but plays when he plays_

_A guy who goes completely crazy when the right time comes"_

The elevator opened, and Kuroro sung this while he lay on the elevator floor with a creepily smirking Hisoka dancing above from him.

Then the scene changed back to the parking lot with Kurapika driving his red sports car away as Kuroro sang:

"_A guy who has bulging ideas rather than muscles_

_That kind of guy"_

The scene changed once again, but this time, out came Shalnark, cosplaying as a woman as he danced sexily inside a subway train. Kuroro walked towards him as he sang:

"_Beautiful, loveable_

_Yes you, hey, yes you, hey_

_Beautiful, loveable_

_Yes you, hey, yes you, hey_

_Now let's go until the end"_

"_Oppa is Gangnam style"_

Kuroro sung this as he, Shalnark, and a bunch of other people danced.

"_Gangnam style_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh oppa is Gangnam style, Gangnam style"_

Then Kuroro submerged from the spa while wearing goggles as he sung:

"_Oh-oh-oh-oh oppa is Gangnam style, Gangnam style"_

Leorio, who had also been in the tub, stared at him.

"_Oh-oh-oh-oh oppa is Gangnam style_

_Eh- Sexy Lady, oh-oh-oh-oh oppa Gangnam style_

_Eh- Sexy Lady, oh-oh-oh-oh (eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh)"_

The scene had shifted to a dance floor with Kuroro and Illumi on it. Illumi was acting cute – still in his emotionless face of course – while Kuroro sang:

"_On top of the running man is the flying man, baby baby_

_I'm a man who knows a thing or two"_

"_On top of the running man is the flying man, baby baby_

_I'm a man who knows a thing or two"_

Kuroro sung this as he gestured at the screen, weaing a black suit, sitting on…

"_You know what I'm saying?"_

…a toilet seat?

"_Oppa is Gangnam style"_

"_Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh"_

Back on the tour bus again!

"_Eh- Sexy Lady, oh-oh-oh-oh oppa Gangnam style_

_Eh- Sexy Lady, oh-oh-oh-oh (eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh)"_

Everyone and a bunch of other people danced on the dance floor – next to Kuroro was the "cute" Hisoka dancing cutely and sexily.

"_Oppa is Gangnam style."_

The song finally ended with everyone putting V-signs under their chins, and the video turned off with a _click!_

**xXx**

Kuroro was ready to kill TSM by now.

Every employee was ready to kill TSM by now.

But nooo. TSM had disappeared, leaving nothing but a note on her chair.

"_I had a great time today! It was nice, coming out as a 'special guest'. Thanks for bearing me, and thanks for making such a memorable birthday. Thank you, _Phantom Troupe Café,_ and thank you always, my customers._

_-TSM."_

It was then that the others knew today, January 7th, had been TSM's birthday.

All except Kuroro, who had known from the very beginning.

Picking up the note and putting it on the counter, Kuroro smiled a small smile as he and the others thought quietly,

'_Happy birthday, Miss TSM.'_

* * *

**A/N:**

**FINALLY FINISHED! *wails 'cuz it's over 2:30am* Ugh. Knew I'd never make it in time anyway…**

**Sorry for the OOC-ness and my sudden appearance… I just thought I'd make a little present for myself… But the reward coupons you all received are real! You can actually use them! *beams* Hope they were okay…..**

**Oh, and I'm thinking of drawing some of the **_**Gangnam Style**_** scenes and TSM's appearance! I'll tell you if I have.**

**Lastly, your replies and dares will be written in the next **_**real **_**chapter – chapter four. Sorry! *sad* …It'll be uploaded on Sunday. I think. *cries***

**Please tell me what you think of this chapter, thanks!**

**TSM, OUT!**


End file.
